We're Screwed
by CourtGoesRawR
Summary: Two girls are sent back to the Renaissance and try to change the fates of the Auditore Brothers...but can they resist their charms?
1. Introductions

We're Screwed

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Prologue-

Hi my name is Cara.

And what am I doing right now? Well, its good you should ask.

I guess I'm not doing much; if you exclude the whole running for your life scenario.

And how did this happen you wonder? Well, don't go touching magic glowing balls in museums, and as for the running part...well, lets just say that all men are pigs! and I urmm.. may have a bit of a temper...

* * *

My breathing was beginning to quicken and my legs began to burn from running, but I knew I had to speed up from those guards. They were quite fast, considering the uncomfortable shoes they wore, well they looked uncomfortable; it explains the pained expressions that were permanently on their faces, well that better be the reason for their sake..

"riabbia qui!"

Ohhh man that does not sound good. I think they were speaking Spanish or Italian, I'm not too sure; I didn't pay much attention at school, although the only thing I bother to remember in foreign languages is insults and I'm pretty sure he wasn't shouting a compliment..

I glanced beside me to see how my Best friend was keeping up. Oh yeah i forgot to mention; Ashley is my friend who is also being dragged into this mess, although she seems to be in a sour mood, I guess it was because she doesn't do running, or rather any exercsise, for that matter.

"My new shoes" she moped.

I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior

" Hate to put a downer on your day Ash, but we're kinda being chased at the moment"!

She started complaining more frequently, so I quickly reminded her that now was not the time to go on a rant. So she took her frustration out on the guards.

Make it up to Ashley to make the situation worse.

"Catch us if you can Bastardi!"

Why Ashley?...why?

Just as we were about to loose them, a loud crash echoed through the streets as I tripped over and fell on some poor vendors wares. He didn't seem too pleased, and quite frankly, either was I.

My clothes were now decorated in random pastries and fruits; picking food out of my hair as I ran. A glare was aimed at Ashley as if to say 'I dare you'. She took the hint and didn't laugh, although that stumble gave the guards enough time to catch up.

Me and Ashley were stumbling around purposely, trying to loose them; a plan I had formed in my head when I fell over, rather ungraciously.

I spotted some Courtesans and instantly glared at them, as i could see them sniggering behind their fans. Considering our situation, I would of expected someone to at least help! It's as if this is just a regular day for people.

In our haste, I shoved past the passersby who were in the way of us, and Ashley got the same idea.

"Why are they in such a hurry?"

"Who are they running from?"

"I don't know but they must be in trouble!"

Just hearing people say this made me mentally face-palm. How did they not notice the six armed guards sprinting towards us, a few yards back.

And all these stupid streets all look the same, I was sure that we had just passed that church about five minutes ago, and i had definitely destroyed that vendor stand, or maybe it was Ashley..

I looked up at my partner in crime, and a nervous giggle found its way to my lips. I could tell we were slowing down..alot and the guards were obviously gaining an advantage. They all grinned, obviously noticing this.

There was a slight pant in our voices as we tried to talk.

"Yo Lucy..."

" Yeahhh.."

" Were screwed my friend"...

" Well then.. if were gonna go down, might aswell go down in style eh?"

" I wouldn't do it any other way.." I then turned and winked playfully at my accomplice.

Finally we came across a dark Alleyway, a perfect hiding spot, although I didn't want to chance it if they noticed us. But it seemed that Ashley had her mind made up already as she grabbed me by my hands and led me into the Alleyway. I hissed in pain as she grabbed my burnt hands.

"Ahhh shit dude your grabbing on my hands"

"And?.."

"Well if you haven't noticed their a little on the burnt side!" I whispered, but maybe a little too loud.

"Oh nice going" she scolded, although my attention was elsewhere. I noticed something from the corner of my eye, and my thoughts were correct. We were being followed..but from the rooftops? Was it guards?

Ashley Tapped my shoulder and i spun around to see what had got her attention. It was not a pretty sight indeed.

I checked out the Guards, weighing up our options, forgetting about the mysterious figures from the rooftops.

One...Two...Three.. oh screw the counting, I thought to myself, mind racing for some last minute strokes of genius that would save our asses.

The guards closed in, perverted grins on their faces, which made me sick to my stomach.

"possiamo avere un poco divertimento con Lei prima che Lei muore hmmm?"

I don't know why but I guess we both felt the need to burst out laughing. I guess it was a desperate laugh, knowing that we would probably have to fight them, and our chances of fleeing unharmed became slim; not to mention coming out of this alive. This wasn't a laugh filled with humor, but one filled of fear.

Before the guards could even react to the unusual reaction, a piercing whistle broke the tension, as a shadow;make that two shadows, loomed overhead.

I guess that my suspicions were correct. Everyone glanced up to the rooftops, eyes permanently fixed at the sight.

The guard that looked like he was in charge snorted in laughter, sheathing his sword and stepping infront of his men as if to gain an air of authority. It appeared that he knew who these people were, and was amused by what he saw.

Personally it just gave me a chance to see the guards pig ugly features, and all the while me and Ashley were still trying to stifle our nervous giggles, earning us an amused expression from the tallest boy, or is the correct term, man.

The other figure, gracefully leaped down from the rooftops to land in front of us. Ashley rewarded the figure with a very unladylike like 'Holy shit!' which caused me to give her a wolfish grin, despite the situation.

The figure spoke up and took a defensive position infront of us.

"Ahhh I see you haven't changed your habits of preying on defenseless woman, is it because you can't handle a fight with someone your own size eyy? Although I must admit, I'd chase these Bella Madonnas around any day"

Then he flashed a charming smile in our direction, looking like he was proud with his tacky statement, which made me glare in his direction; a look of shock splashed on his face, as if not familiar with rejection.

One of the other guards snarled in annoyance which made a smile dance along my lips.

" And why should this concern you.. Auditore?"

Auditore? Now why did that sound familiar?...

"Well I am a sucker for damsels in distress" he clearly announced

the figure then turned around fully so I could address him properly. He had very dark brown, almost black hair that was tied back with a red silk ribbon at the nape of his neck. He was quite attractive with full lips, and golden eyes and...-Wait! no... what am I saying.. I've just met him and I'm talking away like some lovesick teenager. He wore a very suggestive smirk which I disliked immediately, but I still looked away, in fear of having an uncontrollable blush cover my face.

And to confuse my hormonal crazed brain even further, the other shadow disappeared and then landed in a practiced crouch next to Ashley. He gave her a wink and a light blush spread across her dainty features.

He showed a great resemblance to the other boy, they were most likely related. He had dark brown cropped hair and had a strong jaw with slight stubble around his chin. Handsome was a word to describe him, both actually.

-And I'm going to shut up now because their talking and I've just missed what they have just said. Great. Curse hormones!

"Si. I suggest you stop picking on Bellas, such as these, it doesn't look good for Vieri; although you need to take a hint when woman aren't interested. Chasing them may scare them of a bit.."

That smirk! Exactly like the other boy. Yes, they were definitely siblings. And that speech just confirmed it.

" This has no business of Vieri so you shoul-"

"-Oh so Vieri is unaware that you have left your post. Tsk tsk", the younger Auditore replied, wagging his finger at Vieri's personal guard, in a disapproving manner.

I felt the need to intervene and remind them about the situation at hand. What is wrong with people around here? And as for playing hero, well they were not doing a very good job of it.

Ashley got their attention when she sneezed, rather loudly

She glanced at me, giving me a sheepish grin and a shrug.

"Guys I appreciate the help and all but can you guys hurry this rescuing thingy up because I'm getting bored and this 'damsel in distress' will get more than just distressed."

Both boys raised their eyebrows and the guard just tilted his head to the side, surprised at the outburst.

I don't know why but I folded my arms across my chest and scowled to seem intimidating...and it would of worked if Ashley didn't laugh!

Man that sounded like some Scooby Doo show..

"Oh cheers Ash, that whole speech of mine is now ruined"

She laughed harder, clutching her sides as she bent over, trying to breathe properly. I rolled my eyes at her behavior and noticed everyone watching us. Fine then! if no one was going to do anything, then I guess I would.

I shoved past the Auditore brothers and walked over to fatty, with my fists clenched. He opened his arms out as if hoping I'd give him some sort of embrace. I grinned and swung my arm back then punched him square in the nose. Grinning maliciously when a satisfying crunch filled the air.

A small cheer, sounded through the Alleyway.

"Nice shot Bella"

"That must of hurt"

I smiled at the compliment, but confusion suddenly written on my face as I examined my hand for any damage, noticing that the very annoying burn marks were...gone?.

Instead an odd symbol was etched on my finger. But before I had time to look closer a shout caught my attention.

"RUN!"

Great. How were we getting out of this one.

Again...

* * *

A/N: Translations..

riabbia qui- Get back here

Bastardi- Bastards

Puttanna-Whore

Possiamo avere un poco divertimento con Lei prima che Lei muore hmmm-we can have a little fun with you before you die hmmm

Bella Madonnas- Beautiful Woman

Bellas- Beauties


	2. Chapter 1

Were Screwed

How it all happened- part 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Hey again, I know what your thinking..i know the prologue could be much better but I'm just eager to get these other chapters out of the way. Reviews would make my day and criticism is welcome. Now you get to find out how it all happened. The Auditore brothers will appear in the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

A buzzing noise filled my ears. I swatted the imaginary bees away until I finally realized it was my alarm clock. With a sigh I rolled over to my side, eyes still closed, moving my hand around for the button to turn this Damn thing off! I moved my hand around the bedside table until it ran over something familiar. Suddenly a large thud echoed through the bedroom and the alarm clock was thrown onto the floor...probably in pieces. Ahh well, one last problem to deal with and now I can get back to sleep, all I need is-

" Cara! Wake up...school today!"

I muttered incoherent things under my breath and yelled in response

" Yeah mam cheers for that.. I wouldn't have guessed" and that ended on a huge yawn, wishing I could just curl up in a ball with the covers wrapped round me, and just sleep forever- or until I was hungry, of course.

Hmmmm. What to wear. I opened my wardrobe, trailing my finger against the edges of the coat- hangers, wondering what to wear for today's trip to the Museum. I settled for some electric blue jeans and a simple black vest top. I tied my light bronze colored hair up in a simple fish plait and applied the necessary make-up to finish the casual look. I outlined my big aqua eyes with some eyeliner to make them stand out. I'm not bragging, but I must say; my eyes have to be my best feature. And then added some light natural looking blusher.

After brushing my teeth, I got my phone from my desk drawer, kicking the remains of my alarm clock to one-side, and turned it on, checking my inbox for my latest message.

It was from Ashley..

'Hey dude how ya doing? bet ya cant wait for 2day? I found out that Miss Clarkson is gonna be supervising us on the trip 2day :/ ahh well I guess it will make things interesting.

Cya when I see ya

Ashley xox'

I sighed and leaned back against my bed. The random strands of hair that escaped, had fanned out across it. I was not looking forward to this. Miss Clarkson was a...well, to put it nicely..she was a bitch. She was one of those teachers who did not even serve a purpose at the school and was just a random helper for some troubled students. In other words, she got the job that failed teachers get. I was certainly in no mood to deal with her today. Especially since I was soo tired. A normal person needs 8 hours sleep...i need 12!

I trudged downstairs, sulking, with a slight pout on my face. My mum only glanced up at the newspaper she was reading; eyebrow raised.

" Glad to see you could finally make it honey"

I mumbled, obviously pissed off at the comment.

"Yeah well I came here for the free food didn't I..?"

Mom laughed and shook her head at me mockingly.

" How are you not fat?"

"Well that was not what I would appreciate a mother saying to her own daughter"

"And I would not appreciate my own daughter being cheeky about it, and being late for school"

I flashed her a lopsided grin and muttered a 'Touche', then I grabbed some toast and started the journey to school.

When I arrived, I immediately pulled Ashley into a bear hug.

Ashley is one of my best friends, all the way from Nursery, and now,Year 10. We were completely different people except we had the same sense of humor and hobbies. Ashley had naturally blonde hair and pale skin that was adorned with freckles, that ran across her nose. She was about 5'4, same as me, although we would usually disagree with each other, claiming the other was the tallest. She wore pale blue jeans and a white floral blouse that she pulled off nicely.

"Awhh is baba tired" She chuckled grabbing my arms into an embrace. I sighed and mumbled loudly for her to hear.

"Shurrup meanie I'm too tired to fight with you, but doesn't mean I won't anyways!"

Ash put her hands up in mock surrender then she grinned at me; a twinkle in her eye and dragged me to the coach, were Miss Clarkson was ticking off names on a register; dressed in a pencil skirt, blouse and a tacky beret. I sniggered as she frowned at our presence.

" Your late..." she sneered at me; a look of distaste on her face.

"Nah miss, everyone is just early" Ash confidently replied, realizing I was too out of it at the moment.

I nodded in approval as she just scoffed and shoved us onto the coach.

" Next time she touches me I'm gonna sue"

" Trust me dude, next time she does just fake injury"

I raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"You don't think I haven't already tried that before?"

This conversation continued for the next hour as we made our way to the Museum.

After a very disturbing game of eye spy, we ended the conversation. The coach swerved round in the car park; jolting the students who were still stood, forward, which ended in curses and a very pissed Miss Clarkson.

"Since you all seem to ignore me and act like children, I guess we will all go back to school and do work hmm?"

Groans of protest echoed through the coach and a satisfied smirk appeared on her lips.

"Great, now that you have decided to behave, we will all leave the coach single file and get into groups of no more than two".

Ash looked at me and I grinned as a response. She linked my arm and I led her of the coach.

"Soo Ashley, what do you wanna see first huh?"

"Hmmm i heard that theirs some new artifacts that have just been uncovered from Italy"

"Cool.."

A grin plastered on my face. I had always been a history geek and had a fascination with the country Italy, although School did not allow us to do any work on it at all.. I was like a little kid in a candy store, and Lucy knew it... but so did Miss Clarkson. She finished a conversation with a student and approached us both, resulting a grimace to appear on my face, which Ash mirrored.

"I hate to disappoint you girls, but we are going were I want us to go, today. Depends if we have time to visit that part of the museum, I don't think its even relevant to the worksheet I have written out for you girls.."

Why Miss?, we were told we could go were we like?"

"Yes and that was before, but now I've changed my mind"

I clenched my hands and growled at her.

"It's fine Miss..we understand"

Unfortunately for her... me and Ash had no intention of following the rest of the class, and listening to Miss Clarkson. Screw her...

Now.. were was that exhibition located?

We all followed Miss Clarkson as she took us infront of some double doors, that automatically triggered open, as we approached. I twirled my plait around my finger, waiting patiently for the 'Tour' to begin.

" Now class.. we are very fortunate to be here today, so here are the rules. No fighting, no swearing, no embarrassing yourself or the school in any way, no drinking, smoki-..."

I was suddenly dragged round a corner, and knew instantly who it was.

" Nice timing Ashley"

"I aim to please"

So we linked arms and casually walked round the back of the museum, to the more appropriate entrance. I gasped in awe as we passed all the different exhibits from times ranging from thousands or years ago. I wondered how long it would take before Miss Clarkson noticed our disappearance.. Probably soon as she would be noticing that her favorite students weren't there for her to pick on.

Well, we are irresistible..

We walked along a few corridors, made a right and climbed up some stairs. Screw directions, we were going to improvise. It paid of aswell, as we finally entered the Renaissance era. Their were many models of woman wearing beautiful, yet very immodest clothes that were a little revealing, and men in tights, loose shirts and some had breeches.

As we walked on we noticed several mentionings of Lucy's favorite artist, Leonardo Da Vinci. Things ranged from his inventions, his scientific research and even his paintings! I walked over to them, my eyes widening in awe.

"I'd Love to meet that dude someday"

"What?"

"Ya know...Leonardo Da Vinci.. how cool would it be to meet him"

"Yeah, I'd love to take art classes form him, because my art grades suck, and my mam has been nagging at me for ages to 'get my ideas booked up'..whatever that means"

"Hah! I know what you mean, my mams the exact same!"

After admiring another painting or so, I came across something that made my eyes glint in mischief.

I noticed a huge sign which was in bold capitals and read 'DO NOT TOUCH'

Yeah..so we obviously had too. I wondered which idiot had put the sign up and actually believed that people would actually listen. People can be so naïve.

"Hey Cara..?"

"Hmmm..?"

"I dare you to touch it.."

"Hehe You didn't even have to ask.."

A childish grin made its way to my face as I cautiously looked either side before examining the artifact. There was a small plaque that read:

'Here we have a treasure of some kind, that dates back from the late 1500's. It has been identified as a POE, which is a Piece Of Eden. It has been rumored that two cults had a war that has lasted for centuries trying to claim this artifact, but it has been confirmed to be nothing more than a story'.

"Interesting..." I muttered.

It wasn't much to look at. It was a golden color, that represented more brown, considering its age. It was also a round ball that was slightly bigger than my fist. Although i noticed some faded but intricate designs that worked its way over the globe. Despite the rusted appearance, it was quite pretty.

I felt the urge to touch it, not only from the dare, but it felt like a power had hold of my limbs, controlling me, and before I knew it, my hand was outstretched and the golden apple thing was just a few millimeters from my reach.

"Oh shit, dude.. Miss Clarksons coming"

A large screech echoed through the exhibit making my heart race form being caught, although it did not stop the adrenaline running throughout my body. I loved the thrill of possibly getting caught, although I didn't think we would so soon.

"Ahem. Sorry if I'm interrupting anything girls..."

" You better be you old hag" I muttered and finally turned to the voice, hoping to see a reaction. She must have supersonic ears or something.

So, I instinctively glanced back, to a very peeved of looking teacher, with security either side of her, their arms folded across their chests, showing that they mean business.

They both resembled a barn house door, each very wide and well, I guess saying that they were HUGE is an understatement. They were both covered in muscle, yet it was definitely not very attractive on them. Both were probably, highly unintelligent; a lot like brutes.

Yet this did not stop my wandering hand, traveling further..

I turned back to try and comprehend as to what I was doing, when I felt my fingers reach out and graze the orb.

" AHHH FUCK!"

I jerked my hand back as a burn formed its way on it, I started hissing in pain.

I heard Ashley yelp in pain also, although I couldn't tell as my vision grew fuzzy.

I felt arms try and grab me, and distant shouting, but I couldn't grasp who was talking and what they were saying.

A blinding light came out from nowhere, sending numbing sensations throughout my body. The room turned black as I staggered around for a bit, my body finally giving way as I collapsed on the floor, dreamless visions racing through my mind as everything went black.

The last thing I thought of...

Were in deep shit..


	3. Chapter 2

Were Screwed

How it all happened- part 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY-

I felt arms try and grab me, and distant shouting, but I couldn't grasp who was talking and what they were saying.

A blinding light came out from nowhere, sending numbing sensations throughout my body. The room turned black as I staggered around for a bit, my body finally giving way as I collapsed on the floor, dreamless visions racing through my mind as everything went black.

The last thing I thought of...

Were in deep shit..

* * *

Ashley's POV

What the fuck just happened?

One minute Miss Clarksons having a bitch fit; then Cara burns her hand on the old metal ball and then I get dragged into some weird light thing of star trek...OR..am I dead? because that would suck..

I blink my eyes continuously to try and get the blurs of color, to form into some shapes and then hopefully something I could recognize. I groaned in protest as I started gaining feeling back into my limbs, feeling like I've just been run over by a truck...a truck with a duck on top, heheh oh I'm going of track...my head hurts...'.

I am definitely lying on something cold, although an unbearable heat has targeted my body, making my hair stick uncomfortably on my neck. I hear hushed voices, still in a daze.

Finally gaining control of my limbs, I sat upright and used my arms to shield myself from the sun. Jeez, I knew Miss C hated me, but she wouldn't really dump me on the streets would she? I'm definitely suing...

I glance around at my surroundings. I appear to have been sleeping in a Alleyway; and a dirty one at that... but a sudden groaning noise from beside me, makes me stop my investigations so I can examine the half asleep form beside me.

I mentally slapped myself for not realizing. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, I poked Cara in the ribs, twice for good measure, until her hand shot up and restrained my fingers.

"Ashley..?"

"Yeahh?"

"What did you do this time?"

I was outraged. She was the one who went poking the little ball thing. Although I did dare her...well she could of ignored me right?

"Excuse me..friend.. but you were the one who angered an ancient ball and then got us zapped in a stinky alleyway".

"Hehehehe.. I'm awesome"

"Hehehehe...not funny. Where are we?"

"Beats me.."

"Well then... were going on an adventure"

Cara rolled her eyes in my direction and I helped her up. She dusted of her jeans and fiddled with her plait. A nervous habit I picked up on.

I gave her a moment to take in her surroundings, as I had done so. I examined her face, as it scrunched up when the suns rays affected her vision when she looked up.

"Soo.. Ashley"

"Hmmm?"

" Tell me something... is that man wearing tights?"

A confused expression looked at me, yet a slight twinge of a smirk was hiding on her lips.

I was about to erupt in laughter; until I followed the direction of her pointed finger with my eyes, leading it right up to...No Freaking Way...

"Urmm.. no we uh...,we both hit our heads very hard I think; or maybe he isn't pulling of the skinny jeans look so well"

"No..there definitely tights"

"Oh.."

I mentally slapped myself. Skinny Jeans...seriously!

"So do we ask were we are?"

I thought about it for a minute, although Cara shouldn't of even asked for my opinion as she walked out of the ally and infront a group of Men, coming to an abrupt halt, when she took in the rest of her surroundings, mouth agape like a fish. I composed myself quicker and shut her mouth for her.

"Your catching flies deary"

"Ash...You know what fricken year this looks like?"

I glanced around for a bit. I checked out the tall and elegant architecture; buildings with slanted roofs covered in ceramic tile, woman that were dressed in very revealing but beautiful embroidered dresses and men in loose fitting shirts with vests, breeches or tights and some form of baggy shorts. The thing that caught my attention the most though was the range of weaponry that the group of men infront us us, had adorned.

I inwardly gulped at the sight.

"No...way.." I breathed.

"Just like the Museum..but...different?"

"So what we got sent back in time to like what? The renaissance. Sure..and pigs can fly"

"Well then what do you suggest? Were at my house?"

I frowned at the sarcasm that clearly dripped of every word. I realized that we had earned the Guards attention from our ever raising voices.

Shit.

Cara stiffened and cowered back a bit as she noticed what I had seen, the huge sword that swung from their hip.

"Dude... you still wanna ask them huh?" I screeched at her in a hushed tone.

"Shut up!" she replied, just as fierce.

The guards took it upon themselves to stand in a 'U shape ' around us, looking us up and down. Their eyes glistened with lust filled eyes, something that I was unfamiliar with. And very uncomfortable with.

One of then walked round to Cara and snaked his arm around her waist, pulling him to her. She grimaced at the stench that radiated from his mouth. Even I could see the stained yellow and brown teeth that were twisted in his mouth. I watched her flinch as he whispered something in her ear. Then her fists clenched and she pushed.

Me, actually. It was me.

I was pushed into him, and his friends, like a bowling ball. They all fell over in various positions, but stinky breath had fell into a pile of hay, and his ass was ungraciously pointing in the direction of the sky, as I was dragged away from the floor, still in a daze.

One of the guards grabbed my foot, causing me to kick him in the face, making a yelp to escape him, and a nod of approval from Cara.

"So..friend.. was their any reason why you pushed me into smelly dangerous men, ya know.. me being your friend and all..?"

"I got angry" she dismissed.

"Yeah well I get angry sometimes as-well and I don't destroy stuff.." I humphed in irritation and then again as I was dragged around another corner.

"Dude are you trying to rip my arm off?"

"Your running too slow.."

"Well sorry friend" I replied, with extra emphasis on the friend. "but we wouldn't be running in the first place if you didn't push me!"

"True..but we would probably be getting raped in an ally"

"Getting raped in a what now?" Color drained from my face as I took in her words.

I didn't get a response, but saw why, as she was too busy cursing as she knocked over various vendors stalls.

"You are a very destructive person ya know" I grinned, mocking her clumsiness.

"Well, if you must know, I was trying to slow the guards down, but because God hates me, we have attracted more guards"

'Pffttt these losers are slow anyways'

I grinned and decided to mock something else, something more dangerous, something like the guards.

"Catch us if you can Bastardi"

I realized that they were quickly gaining an advantage and that it was my fault. Sorry for not dressing in a more appropriate way to run for my life, oh I do apologize.

Then Cara tried to lighten the mood, laughing as she talked.

"Yo Ash..."

" Yeahhh.."

" Were screwed my friend"...

" Well then.. if were gonna go down, might as-well go down in style eh?"

" I wouldn't have it any other way!"

I spun around quickly as Cara dragged me around another corner. 'To break their line of sight' she explained. I nodded but caught a grin on her face as she appreciated my insult.

I spotted a hiding place, so dragged her towards it, ignoring her whispered complaints.

I placed a finger to her lips. She nodded in understanding.

"era quelle ragazze andarono?"(Were did those girls go?)

"Io don't sanno ma noi abbiamo bisogno di trovare quelle cagne ed insegnarloro una lezione"

(I don't know but we need to find those bitches and teach them some manners).

Footsteps grew closer..

My heart thudded in my chest as I hear Cara take an intake of breath.

"Ahhh shit dude your grabbing on my hands"

"And?.."

"Well if you haven't noticed their a little on the burnt side"! She whispered, a little too loud.

"Oh nice going" I scolded, as the guards found our hiding place, although something up above had caught her attention. Seriously, now was not the time for bird watching!.

"e guarda quello che noi abbiamo qui ragazz"(Look what we have here boys)

"possiamo avere un poco divertimento con Lei prima che Lei muore hmmm?" (we can have a little fun with you before you die hmmm? )

That's when we both looked at each other. Cara was visibly biting on her lip to suppress the laugh that was sure to come.

We didn't last much longer. Confusion, mirroring everyone's face as we mocked them. Although that laugh was full of nerves only. I guess laughing is the new 'dieing in style'; I thought, bitterly to myself.

I was in a daze, and didn't realize someone had appeared beside Cara, until I heard a deep voice.

"Ahhh i see you haven't changed your habits of preying on defenseless woman, is it because you can't handle a fight with someone your own size eyy? Although i must admit, I'd chase these Bella Madonnas around any day"

Then he flashed a charming smile in our direction which made Cara glare in his direction; a look of shock splashed on his face, as if not familiar with rejection.

I smirked at her.

One of the other guards snarled in annoyance making my smirk turn into a manic like grin.

" And why should this concern you.. Auditore?"

But before anyone could answer, I rightfully realized that those bastards could actually speak English! Or were we beginning to understand whatever language it was that they spoke?

"Well I am a sucker for damsels in distress" he clearly announced, making me snort in disgust, or maybe it was because I has doing my all to hold back the sneeze that threatened to escape.

He turned and faced Cara, she; scrutinizing his appearance, while a second shadow disappeared and landed by my side, giving me a wink for good measure, causing my face to flush.

Holy mother of Jesus.. he was FIT!.

Then he turned to the guards and spoke up, seemingly older than the other boy.

"Si. I suggest you stop picking on bellas, such as these, it doesn't look good for Vieri; although you need to take a hint when woman aren't interested. Chasing them may scare them of a bit.."

" This has no business of Vieri so you shoul-"

The other boy interrupted, a slight humor was laced into his voice.

"-Oh so Vieri is unaware that you have left your post. Tsk tsk", the younger Auditore replied, wagging his finger at Vieri's personal guard, in a disapproving manner.

"ATCHOO!"

Everyone looked up at me, the guards clearly had disgust written on there features which caused me to stick my tongue out at them. Then laughter filled the Alleyway.

I looked at Cara for reassurance, so she sighed and walked over to the guards, before spinning on her heel and addressing our 'rescuers'.

Guys I appreciate the help and all but can you guys hurry this rescuing thingy up because I'm getting bored and this 'damsel in distress' will get more than just distressed."

This made me crumple in laughter, especially seeing the outraged faces of the guards. The Brothers turned to each other and whispered something before grinning at each other; eyes full of mischief.

"Oh cheers Ashley, that whole speech of mine is now ruined"

I laughed harder, clutching my sides as I bent over trying to breathe properly. Cara rolled her eyes at my behavior.

Then I noticed Cara, she strolled past; impatience emitted form her walk, she got right infront of fatty and then punched him square in the nose, making me flinch when a crunch filled the air.

"Well I take back what I said when I called you both defenseless"

"Si, although I think it is time we got you out of this mess"

The older Auditore tilted his head down to my ear, breath tickling my face. "When I say, you must run capsice?"

"oo..oh..0kkayy", I finally managed. My face heating up in embarrassment. I watched as he smirked at my obvious reaction to him.

When I checked, Cara seemed less pleased with the other Auditores attempt at charm. He looked determined as he probably passed it on as her being 'hard to get'.

The guards growled and unsheathed their swords, the sunlight glinting of the sharp pointed metal, intimidatingly.

"Enough of this! Niente superstiti" (No survivors!) the guard roared, and the others yelled in agreement.

"You ready brother"

"I always am"

They both took fighting stances, then pushed through the guards, dodging the swings with practiced ease. Once a space was cleared, they both shouted "RUN!".

Something we took no time in doing.

But how could we loose them...whilst avoiding Alleyways; for good measure.

* * *

A/N: So this was a little introduction to the Auditores and also was Ashley's point of view. If you read the introduction, you will realize that this was the same thing except from a different characters perspective, but obviously several things were added. Lots more about Ezio and Federico in the next chapter..LOTS more!

I honestly thought this was one of my better chapters..what do you think?

Please review because it would make my day and if you have any ideas, feel free to post them as I may include them in the story. I will post the next chapter in a few days.


	4. Chapter 3

Were Screwed

The Auditores

A/N:Thank you to everyone who had put this story as a favorite and put it on alert! It really made my day!

Here is the next chapter... Enjoy!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

They both took fighting stances, then pushed through the guards, dodging the swings with practiced ease. Once a space was cleared, they both shouted "RUN!".

Something we took no time in doing.

But how could we loose them...whilst avoiding Alleyways; for good measure.

* * *

CARA POV

"Oh great! So much for being helpful", I screeched, glancing behind me to see the Auditores catching up to us, and some very Pissed of guards, rolling on the floor, helping each other up and trying to regain their composure.

"Don't be selfish Cara they helped us!"

"Yeah right, we totally had this under control; I had a plan and everything!"

"Pfft 'Under control' my Ass"

I frowned at Ashley, letting it deepen as I noticed that the two brothers had caught up and took their place beside us.

"Oh and look who it is.."

Ashley sent a glare in my direction which caused me to glare back. I was getting sick of all this damn running.

"Me and my brother have a plan, but we need to split up si?"

"Yeah whatever" I huffed. Obviously not pleased at leaving Ashley.

"And this Plan includes what?"

"Well..."

A low growl escaped my lips as the younger Auditore grabbed my arm, and then slung me over his shoulder, my eyes shutting in a panic when I expected my face to collide with the cobbled pavements; breathing a sigh of relief when the impact never came.

A chuckle made me open my eyes.

"I must say Bella, I'm rather enjoying the view"

Enjoying the what?...What is he talking about?..

I lifted my head to show him my look of confusion, then I noticed what was clearly infront of his vision, and that was something I was NOT happy with.

"Urghh! Why did you have to put my but right near your face. Seriously I'd rather be left with the guards!" I whined, face heating at the discomfort.

"No need to whine Bella,..you have a nice but"

I didn't even know how to respond to that comment. Instead my face flushed and I looked around desperately for Ashley. I could tell that he must have been smirking right now.

"Ash..?"

Instead of a response from her, I got another chuckle from the younger Auditore. His shoulders shaking with each laugh.

"Where is she?"

"It's part of the plan Bella, we will meet up with them shortly"

"Shortly! Were are we going? Were are they? And stop calling me Bella!"

"You ask too many questions, besides, you can't blame me for complimenting a Bella when I see one. Oh and Bella..?"

"WHAT!"

"Can you swim?"

"Can I what now..?"

It took me a minute to process what was going to happen, when I noticed the bridge coming up ahead.

I started thrashing around in his grip causing him to laugh at my realization.

"Well...?"

"Well what..?" I gritted out, from clenched teeth.

"Can you swim?"

"WHAT? Were actually going to jump!"

"I believe so.."

I hated him. I really did.

Firstly I was manhandled and then thrown onto his shoulder like some worthless rag doll, then I was being complimented..way to much, which was highly annoying, and now...

Now.. I was being thrown over a bridge. This day can't get any better.

Oh and look who it is. Those whores who mocked us when we were being chased.

"Ezio, Ezio over here!" they all pleaded, then started cooing his name, making him stop in his tracks and waltz over to them. What a Jerk!

"Buona sera ladies" he purred, causing me too clear my throat to remind him of the slight problem we had.

The courtesans noticed me, and their faces raked my body, noses scrunching in distaste, or perhaps it was jealousy?

"Ahh yes I almost forgot. Mi dispiace ladies but it appears I am busy at the moment".

"But Ezio..!" One of the girls whined.

She strutted closer, crossing her arms over her chest, making her cleavage look like it was about to pop out of her tightly fitted dress.

"You promised" she jutted her lip out in a pout, probably thinking she looked cute, but really she looked like a duck.

"Yeah well we all make promises mate, so just bugger of because I'm just too excited to jump over this here bridge!"i yelled at them, Pointing to the bridge making my stomach flip at the height of the drop I was expected to fall from. The girls disapproved of my intrusion from their 'Ezio' time, making them murmur insults about me to one another. Sarcasm was obviously laced in my voice and Ezio picked up on it easily.

"Don't worry ladies, I will be back"

"Is that a promise" she whispered, trying to act seductive.

"Si Bella" he replied, then kissed her knuckles.

We made a slow jog to the bridge, after retreating away from the Courtesans. The guards were nowhere in sight which made a wave of relief wash over me. I guess we wouldn't be jumping over bridges then...or so I hoped.

I was flipped back round to normal, and my head spun from being upside down for so long. My hair was out of its plait, falling in waves of curls down to the middle of my back. I grimaced at the thought of all the dirt that was possibly stuck in their and felt myself craving for a bath.

Ezio looked me up and down, a glint in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him, which caused him to smile wider.

"You ready Bella?"

"But theirs no guards..!"

"True.. but we need to meet up with Federico and your amico"

"And this is the most suitable way hmm?"

"Si"

Ezio leaned in closer, his breath hitting my face and a devilish look on his face.

"If it makes you feel better, you will be in my arms the whole time"

I grinned and leant beside his ear, teasingly..

"Ezio.."

His face brightened when he thought I was finally falling for him, and playing along.

"Hmm..?"

"Piss...Off.."

He looked appalled, but I just smirked at him.

"You won't be thinking like that for much longer Bella"

"Ohh..?"

"I know your type.."

"My type.?"

He wouldn't answer me but just grinned.

"Ezio..what do you mean 'my type'?"

"Get ready Bella"

"Get ready for wha-...EZIO YOU BASTARD!"

His arms wrapped tightly around my waist and my eyes closed in anticipation. The wind caressed my hair as we were hurled backwards of the bridge and into the icy depths below.

I held my breath as I went under, kicking my legs frantically to reach back up to the surface. Ezio was true to his word and held onto me the entire time.

I glanced up to see civilians looking down at us and gasping, wondering what the commotion was and what had happened. I twisted my body around and faced Ezio. Happiness wasn't exactly the emotion that was on my face. I was pissed..

I grabbed his head and dunked it under the water, counting slowly to ten, until I was satisfied. I grinned at him innocently.

"Now then..lets get out of this water hmm?"

Ezio coughed for a bit, gaining his breath back.

"Well I didn't expect such a temper from someone so delicate" He grinned at me, but I could tell it was a little forced.

"If you knew me, delicate wouldn't be the word you would use"

"Don't worry Bella, I have lots of words to describe you" he declared, wagging his eyebrows up in a very suggestive manner.

"Do you ever give up?"

"I always get what I want.."

"Yeah, well so do I, at least I did.. I guess were both going to be disappointed".

I left him while he reflected on my words; doing a backstroke into the water. Well..at least the waters not too dirty..i swear to god though.. if I find any type of insect or leech thing on my person, I am going to hit something..preferably Ezio.

Ezio swam up beside me and started taking a lead. I took this on as a silent challenge, so flipped round on my stomach and started swimming faster, causing him to shake his head and grin.

"Bella, if your expecting me to be a gentlemen and let you win, you are clearly mistaken".

"Great, because I wasn't planning on letting you win either".

"Oh..? and what makes you think you can win?"

"This.!" I yelled, spinning round and splashing him in the face with water, causing him to become temporarily stunned and giving me a head start.

Land Ahoy! I thought, trying to humor myself. It was only a few meters away now, and I could see Ashley and Federico in the distance. She looked in a rather messed up state; much like myself, although she was covered in hay. All I managed to see was that signature smirk from Federico.

"LOOK OUT CARA!"

I glanced back, panicked at Ashley's words.

Suddenly water rushed into my mouth and up my nose, making my throat burn from the possibly contaminated water.

"Bleurghh ackk" I desperately tried to get the vile taste of dirt out of my mouth, rubbing the water from my sore eyes.

If only looks could kill...

Ezio was stood next to Federico, both waving like a maniac. What a cheater!

"Hurry up Mia Cara"

"Screw you!" I screamed, facing heating in rage.

"Oh and if I must add, your name suits you perfectly"

That stupid, low life, insolent, childish, perverted Jerk!. I pushed my body onto the ground, Ashley automatically giving me an embrace, but I could tell she was holding back a chuckle.

"Don't worry" she whispered. "We'll get these idiots back later, kay?"

"Oh I'm already thinking of a plan" I grinned, lacing my fingers together like Mr burns from the Simpsons.

Federico stood over me and handed me his hand to grab, which I took, but I was not gentle at all about it.

"I apologize for my piccolo fratello, he is still learning how to act like a proper gentlemen." he then looked up at Ezio and winked, nudging him in the ribs.

"Fotiti!"

"Hah! Language brother".

As the two brothers bickered on, Ashley was telling me about her experience with Federico. She was also slung over his shoulder and got a similar comment, although she was thrown of a building, not a bridge...interesting...

I guess that explained the hay that was still visible in her blonde hair.

The two things that were on my mind now...My hair is going to go super frizzy now! And...i am So cold!

My teeth started chattering as I tried to get one of the brothers attention.

"Urgh g-gu-guys, im kin-da co-coold r-right n-no-now!"

Ashley looked at me with pity on her face.

"Guys! Which one of you is going to be sweet and give Cara your vest?"she asked, batting her eyelashes for effect.

Federico winked at me and handed me his vest, wrapping it around my shoulders, providing a comfortable warmth on my shoulders.

"Th-hanks"

"nessun problema".

I was about to glare at Ezio for possibly giving me a cold, when I gulped at the sight. His shirt was soaked and clung to his toned chest and abs making me turn away and blush.

Why hormones why?

He noticed and smirked. Causing Ashley to blush also. Maybe she noticed him aswell. Federico raised hi eyebrows, perhaps a little jealous at the attention Ezio was getting.

"I think it's time we returned back to the villa. Father will be wondering were we are at."

"Si,..Cara, Ashley.. would you like us to escort you home?"

Oh shit. I didn't realize that this question would come up. What were we supposed to tell them? 'Oh sorry guys we don't have anywhere to stay because our homes are located another 600 years in the future, and a magic ball threw us back in time.'

We're Screwed...Again!

* * *

Translations

nessun problema- No problem

Mi dispiace- My apologies

Mia Cara- My sweet

piccolo fratello- Little Brother

Fotiti- Go fuck yourself

Buona sera- Good Afternoon

Bella- Beautiful

Amico- Friend


	5. Chapter 4

Were Screwed

Chapter 4

A/N: Hey again. Hoped you liked the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Well, on with the show…here's Chapter 4!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

"I think it's time we returned back to the villa. Father will be wondering were we are at."

"Si,..Cara, Ashley.. Would you like us to escort you home?"

Oh shit. I didn't realize that this question would come up. What were we supposed to tell them? 'Oh sorry guys we don't have anywhere to stay because our homes are located another 600 years in the future, and a magic ball threw us back in time.'

We're screwed...Again!

* * *

ASHLEY POV

I nervously glanced back at Cara, noticing she was biting her lip and twirling her wet hair around her fingers, her fists, occasionally clenching. I had a nervous grin on my face, as I raked my brain for any ideas.

Federico and Ezio watched us both expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Don't tell me you don't know were you live?" Ezio teased, causing Federico to give him a stern glare.

"That's not it at all is it?..These young Bellas just don't trust us quite yet; I believe. Although I do understand why, considering you threw Cara of a bridge. Well done piccolo fratello". He grinned, patting Ezios' shoulder, liked a proud parent.

Cara scowled at the memory. Had he totally forgotten about the fact that I was hoisted onto a roof..and then pushed into some God damn HAY!

Then, it was as if someone had held a little light bulb above my head, as I came up with a great excuse to tell the brothers, but my fears were correct, when someone spoke up, before I had a chance to.

Please Cara..Just don't say anything! I chanted, over and over in my head.

Chanting never works…

"Actually..We don't have a place to stay" Cara declared, looking proud at the answer. This was 'ok' so far; now let's see what else she had in mind.

"And why is that Mia Cara?" Ezio hummed, eyebrow raising at the strange comment.

"Because I said so!" she huffed, her face turning into a childish pout, obviously not thinking ahead enough.

I rolled my eyes at her then stepped in.

"What she means is, we have just arrived here from England and we haven't really planned for a place to stay yet; ya know… because we were a little caught up in trouble and all". I smiled sheepishly at them and glanced at Cara who nodded her head in understanding.

"Err... yeah what she said"

I did my best to keep in a snigger at Caras comment. This reminded me too much of the boys at school. And thanks to them, my mind was no longer innocent.

Stupid dirty mind…

"Hold on Bella's.." Federico voiced, as he turned to have a private conversation with his brother.

"Cara…"

"Yeah.."

I raised a curious eyebrow at my friend and grinned.

"Because I said so…?"

"Shut up" she mumbled, obviously not impressed with her own comeback.

The Auditores hushed voices were all that filled the air, and a gleam was found in both of their eyes. Cara was starting to shiver again as a frost began to fill the atmosphere. It was now late evening.

"Me and my brother were talking. And we have decided that you both can come stay at our villa."

I was a little shocked at his words, but obviously seen that coming.

"No its fine, we don't want to be a burden" I countered, although looking at mine and Caras slight pouts, who could refuse. Certainly not the Auditores.

"Its fine Bella, we have enough room, besides, I don't see either of you with any money?"

Cara grinned at skipped over to Ezios ear.

"Just because you can't see our money, doesn't mean we don't have it hidden somewhere Bello"

With every word, I watched his grin broaden; if it was even possible.

"Oh I believe you Mia Cara. But if you cant find it..I'll help you look, although I expect you to say please."

Cara walked back to my side and linked my arm into hers.

"The only thing I'll be saying to you is Piss Off" she then grinned triumphantly, while me and Federico watched the two bicker on.

"That's not very nice to say to someone who has offered you their home..?"

"Yeah well I'll just sleep here then! Or on that damn bridge; considering I'm so familiar with it", she seethed, anger laced in her voice.

Ezio chuckled then shook his head.

Federico held his hand out for me, a charming grin on his features.

"Shall we?"

"Sure".

I unlinked my arm from Caras and then linked arms with Federico. His face lightened up. He began making friendly conversation as we walked on.

"So Ashley..?"

"Hmm?"

"You will love meeting our family. Our mother is a wonderful baker, always making some new delicious pastries or cakes, and our father; well he is a very proud man, but I'm sure he will love you both immediately. My sister Claudia will love some more females in the house as well. Oh and I am positive that she is around your age too!..Oh and not to mention, their is my younger brother Petruccio…-"

I watched him intently as he bragged about his family, making me feel very content to see how happy he was. I could tell that Cara and Ezio were both still arguing, although I couldn't bring myself to turn back and look. He was too handsome..

"What do you think then?"

"Hmm..?" I cursed myself that I had briefly stopped listening to his conversation; too busy staring at his features.

He grinned at me.

"I know I am irresistible Bella..But next time, you should make it less obvious".

My cheeks burned as I realised I was blushing.

Stop Blushing! Why am I blushing? I was having a little internal battle with myself.

He chuckled at my reaction, probably reading my thoughts.

"You're cute when you're blushing.." he murmured, making it deepen.

"I'm not blushing" I half-heartedly defended, although I didn't even believe it myself.

"Whatever you say Bella" Federico grinned, although it was more 'sweet' than it was perverted.

The cold air was definitely getting more noticeable as I found myself shivering. I almost felt guilty for Federico; as Cara had stolen his vest.

Federico noticed and wrapped his arm around me, my head barley reaching the top of his shoulder.

There was a comfortable silence that filled the air. Even Cara and Ezio had finished their argument, and I even looked behind me, to notice Ezios arm wrapped around Caras waist.

She was obviously tired, as her eyes kept drooping slightly. Thinking about it..I was rather tired as well. And hungry…and if I'm hungry…God knows how Cara is handling it.

I looked back to notice a huge Palazzo in the distance. Beautiful was an understatement. It was huge, and had marble pillars either side of the building. A big iron gate separated it from its garden and the streets. The metal; twisted this way and that, in beautiful patterns and the Auditore crest, was placed right in the middle of the gates, worn with pride.

"Wow.." I breathed. Very impressed with the architecture.

"She is beautiful..isn't she? But I assure you.. The inside is a better story".

We picked up the pace and onto the empty cobbled streets. Vendors were closing up their stores for the night and people made their journeys home and for their supper.

We arrived at the gates in a matter of minutes, giving me a better chance to inspect and appreciate the family's crest that was decorated on the gate. It reminded me of an eagle. A predator of the skies, but graceful in its kill.

Federico opened the gate and gestured for me to follow with his hand.

"After you Bella" he motioned.

I glanced back to see Ezio lead Cara forward with his arm, her face in awe at the building.

I willingly followed Federico…

Federico told me to wait here with Cara as they would do some quick introductions for us and explain to his family our current situation, which I was extremely grateful for. They were short-lived though, as the Auditore family noticed our presence when Caras' stomach growled, furiously.

"Ashley!" she scolded, making me totally offended at her attempt of passing the blame on me.

"Hey don't you dare blame this on me!"

We scowled at eachother, then an older voice cleared his throat.

"Who are these Bella ragazze my sons?"

Ezio winked at us both the turned to his father.

"This is Cara and Ashley" he gestured. "The girls we were talking about"

"Ah I see.."

An older woman; who I later found out was named Maria, looked up from her needle work, a frown placed on her pretty features. She folded her arms across her chest, then thumped Ezio and Federico on the head, making them both flinch and cry out in protest.

"Ow mama! Was that really necessary?"

"My sons.. How have you got these girls in such a terrible state; oh look at you both, you must be freezing..CLAUDIA! Fetch me two blankets from Ezio's room..Capisce?"

"Why my room?"

"Because I have no doubt that this was your fault.."

Ezio muttered incoherent things under his breath whilst Cara and I held in a giggle.

The Father gently grabbed my wrist and brought it to his lips, kissing my knuckles.

"A pleasure to meet you Ashley, you are welcome in our home". He gave me a warm smile which I politely returned.

"Thank you Signore"

"Please..No need for formalities, Call me Giovanni."

He then grabbed Caras' hand and did the same, although a hint of curiosity was written on his face. He looked up at Cara and his eyes flashed gold, but it was over as soon as it had happened. Maybe I just imagined it..?

A young girl, about the age of sixteen, rushed down the stairs with two blankets in her arms. She had a dark chocolate colored, curly hair; that was pinned back with some type of headdress, covered in jewels. An obvious sign of nobility.

Her face lit up, when she noticed us.

"Who is this Mama?"

"This is Cara and Ashley, although they have had the displeasure of meeting your brothers first". It was said in a very stern voice, yet their was an edge of teasing in it.

Cara gave her a feeble wave, a nervous smile on her face. I smiled also, but with more confidence.

Claudia placed her small hands on her petite waist, in a very reprimanding manner.

"What did you both do?" she accused, pointing to the guilty brothers.

"Actually we saved them from some of Vieri's men" Federico declared.

This created a spark of curiosity, between the members of the house. Giovanni, more so.

"Vieri? Well I guess it was fortunate that my sons found you? Although I believe that you probably could have had it under control" he replied; briefly locking eyes with Cara; who shrugged.

We were both properly ushered into the home, and then bombarded with thick blankets. Maria had called a few servants to run us a bath; which we were very grateful for. But Caras' face lit up instantly, when food was brought into a conversation.

"Your bath should be ready in about Ten minutes, and supper is served in an hour. Federico and Ezio will show you to your rooms, while you wait".

"Thank you"

"Thanks"

"Nessun Problema".

Maria went back to her needle work, and Giovanni retired to his office. Claudia also left, to help the servants with the supper; something her mother insisted her doing, which she begrudgingly accepted.

We awkwardly perched ourselves on the 'couch' –I wonder if they even called it that- until Ezio led Cara to her room, Federico following suit.

Portraits adorned the walls, and a fire was lit in the centre of the living area, giving it a very comfortable and homely feel to it. It got me wondering what the bedrooms would be like.

Federico stopped at a door. Giving me a chance to say goodnight to Cara as she walked past; further down it.

"Dude I ain't settling down till I've had some grub!" she chortled, making me tsk at her childish demeanour.

"I figured as much" I laughed. Making her wink at me in response.

Federico opened the door for me, eyes widening at the luxury.

There was a four-poster bed that was decorated with white satin sheets that were soft to the touch. There was an old oak wardrobe, and a dresser to match. A beautiful embroided rug, was placed near the entrance of the door and a simple vase of flowers, were perched on a windowsill, which had velvet curtains.

Holy shit they are loaded!

"You like what you see Bella?" Federico whispered.

"It's beautiful!"

"Si, a lot like you hmm?"

As much as I expected it, the blush did not come, but a smile graced my lips as I rolled my eyes at the cheesy compliments.

"Thanks" I murmured.

A loud swear caught my attention and I spun around on me heel, and poked my head around the door, to see a very amused looking Ezio, staring at a very over excited Cara.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Cara…please learn to behave…

* * *

A/N: hoped you liked that one, although I would appreciate reviews!, anyways I have christened my next Chapter 'Bath Time' so that will be interesting..

Translations

Si-(Obviously) Yes

piccolo fratello- Little brother

Mia Cara- My sweet

Bellas- Beauties

Bello- Handsome

Bella- Beautiful

bella ragazze- Beautiful girls

capisce- ok

Signore- Sir

Nessun Problema- no problem


	6. Chapter 5

Were Screwed

Chapter 5- Bath time

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, it makes my day. Well... on with the chapter!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

A loud swear caught my attention and I spun around on me heel, and poked my head around the door, to see a very amused looking Ezio, staring at a very over excited Cara.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Cara…please learn to behave…

* * *

CARA POV

Man these guys were LOADED! I mean, c'mon, the bed was HUGE!, not to mention I had a very large-Narnia style- wardrobe that was already filled with clothes.

"I take it; your room is to your liking Cara?" Ezio queried, looking rather amused at something; which better not be me or I'll definitely give him something to look amused about...

"Hell yeah" I murmured; eyes still wandering around the room with curiosity shining through them.

I heard a door nearby close, and suspected it was Ashley.

Footsteps were sounded nearby, and Ezio left the room. I frowned, puzzled as to the unexpected leave, then I noticed him carrying a rather large, copper, bath tub. He looked like he was struggling a bit, so I took the opportunity to tease...

"Awhh what's wrong Ezio?.. Is a tiny lil bathtub too heavy for poor old you?" I questioned, false sympathy, obvious in my voice.

"Who said anything about this being heavy Mia Cara?" Ezio grinned.

"Well-"I began, but was interrupted by Ezio.

"Actually Bella, you are quite heavy, come to mention it.. I do recall having quite the struggle when carrying you.."

My mouth was agape and my arms crossed. I was highly offended.

"How dare you!" I began.

"I dare to do many things Cara.." he replied, wagging his eyebrows at me in a very suggestive manner, making me scoff.

"Well I was going to help you with the Bath thing..And now I'm not!" I huffed, turning my head away from his view.

"Is that so..?"

"Yes it is.."

He chuckled, then placed the bath tub on the floor; stepping aside as a few of the servants came in and emptied fresh hot water, into the tub.

My muscles, instantly relaxed, just seeing the steam emit from the tub.

Another maid came in, and left some cleaning supplies and various, sweet smelling oils, beside the bath.

I turned around and sat on my knees, giving myself the opportunity to smell all the oils and inspect them, deciding which one to use. As I was contemplating, I heard the door shut, visibly relaxing, knowing that I was left on my own, and had a chance to chill and soak my feet, from the continuous running-and swimming- I had to endure today.

Yes. This one would do. A nice sweet lavender was my choice of 'shampoo'. I smiled contently at the smell.

"A great choice Mia Cara.."Ezio purred.

My shoulders stiffened, as I faced his gaze, slowly. Glaring in his direction.

"Get. Out…Now" I breathed, my fists clenching.

"Hmm.. I'll have to think about it.."

"Excuse me-?"

"-Besides.. It is my house after all.."

"Yeah well I'm the guest so you should treat me nicely!" I declared.

"Perhaps... although, if you want me out…all you have to do is ask.."He winked at me. Why doesn't he just piss off! Man I was tempted to throw the bottle at his head.

"Fine then..Ezio..?"

"Hmm..?"

"Piss Off!"

He faked a look of pain and held his hand to his heart.

"You wound me with your words Bella!"

"Yeah, and you wound my eyes with your presence!" I shot back; quite pleased with the comeback.

"All you had to do Cara was say please…"he hummed.

"Never!"

"Well then.. I won't leave.."

I looked around desperately. Maybe I could knock him out with something, or I could always get Ashley to help me. Or I could..tell his parents? Oh my word how old was I? Five?

I mentally scolded myself for being so stupid, and then gave a sigh of defeat. Although this was not over yet!

"Leave ..p-pl-please" I muttered, through clenched teeth. Spitting the word out like it was poison.

Ezio raised an eyebrow. A look of victory had ran across his features, and he made a quick point, to rub it in.

"What was that Mia Cara? Did you say something?"

"You heard me.. now GO!"

He laughed then took his leave. But before he left, I made a point to remind him that I was not so easily beaten.

"Ezio..?"

He popped his head back around the door and grinned triumphantly.

"Si?"

"This isn't over ya know..?"

"Oh I expected just that" then he took his leave, closing the door.

I ran up to it and locked it. Now I can relax…

I undressed. My clothes had awkwardly clung to my body, covering it in dirt from the little dip I had took, in the lake. I threw them carelessly in a pile, on the floor and then dipped my toe in the water, testing its temperature.

When I was satisfied, I climbed in, slowly, until the hot water had hugged all of my bare skin. I poured some lavender oil into the bath, and started thrashing my hands in it, to cause some bubbles to form. Once I was finished, I gathered the rest of the oil, and rubbed it in my palms, lathering it on my hair. I ran my fingers through it, getting out all of the knots.

Then I dunked my head back, rinsing it from all the bubbles. Now I could close my eyes and relax. With no distractions and-..

A low whistle caught my attention so I instinctively brought my knees up to my chest, and then hugged my arm across my knees. I looked around for the intruder who had caused the noise, and then cursed loudly once my eyes met his form.

"EZIO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING AT MY FUCKING WINDOW!" I screeched. My face burning at the thought of him being there.

"Language Mia Cara" he Tsked, wagging his finger at me in disapproval.

"Answer the question JackAss!"

"You see… you told me that I was not aloud in this particular room…but you did not mention anything about a window.." He smirked.

His eyes roamed my body, causing me to sink lower into the bubbles; giving me at least a little decency.

This was it. He has taken this too far! When I get a hold of him.. Oh this ain't gonna be pretty.

Both of our heads turned to the direction of the door, where footsteps could be heard.

Ohhh your in trouble now Auditore; I thought, wickedly to myself.

Ezio looked panicked so gave me one last wink, then clambered up on the roof, disappearing from sight.

Ashley had opened the door, Federico by her side. He looked highly amused, but wouldn't stop his eyes from wandering.

Men are PIGS!

Ashley cleared her throat, then pushed Federico out of the room, causing him to pout and her to give him a stern glare. It got me thinking how she even opened the door if I recalled locking it..?

"Now.." she began. A hint of a grin, playing on her lips.

"What's this about Ezio and a Window hmm?"

"I don't know..Perhaps you should climb on the fucking roof and ask him" I hissed, clearly not amused that he had ruined my 'relaxing time' and was acting like a complete PERV!

Ashley stifled her giggles, then walked over to the window.

"And why didn't you close the windows?"

"Hmm.. I don't know?. Probably because I didn't think that anyone would be attempting to get a sneak peek when I was in the bath! I yelled; sarcasm dripped of every word.

Ashley rolled her eyes at me and closed the curtains. She placed a night dress on my bed and explained that it was from Claudia. I nodded in thanks then she turned to leave.

"Oh by the way Cara..?"

"Yeah?" I asked, cautiously.

"I must warn you... Federico unlocked the door, so I'm guessing that Ezio knows how to as well." She explained; humour laced in her voice. Then she closed the door with a small slam.

I sighed and fell back into the water again, although it wasn't as hot as it was previously. I tried to forget Ashley's comment but it still plagued my mind. She didn't even seem bothered! Well I'm not going to help her when she gets an Auditore Perving on her!

I felt my muscles relax and a sigh escaped my lips. Sleep sounded so good right now; but food sounded better. I chuckled aloud to myself.

I decided to dry off after about ten minutes, and grabbed the towel that was draped along the bath tub. Wrapping it around myself, I instantly panicked when I couldn't find any trace of fresh underwear.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

I looked around frantically, and a knock on the door made me relax; when it was Ashley, handing me my essentials, saying that she had accidently 'forgot' to give me them.

Pfftt forgot my Ass.

I got ready, regardless, in a silk spaghetti strap nightdress that came to the bottom of my knee. I rearranged the towel, so it was in my hair, keeping it up and out of the way. I decided I would take it out when Supper was called. I wasn't going to face anyone until then. I was too drained to argue.

I removed the towel from my head as I heard a distant ring of a bell, coming from downstairs; which I assumed was an indicator that now was the time for supper. I assumed that I was not exactly dressed appropriate for eating supper, but my stomach though otherwise as it growled in protest.

A knock on the door brought them my attention.

"Come in.."

It was him! How dare he show his face the jerk! Although he was carrying a bowl with something rather appetising on it, which I hopefully assumed was for me.

"Nice to see you again Cara" he chuckled. But I frowned at the missed joke.

"What do you want?.." I sighed, not in the mood.

His smile grew small, and more serious. He looked a little guilty.

Ezio paused, to decide on his next words, making me raise an eyebrow at his sudden burst of maturity.

"I am here to apologise for my actions, Ashley told me that it was making you quite uncomfortable and I apologise…I also came here to hand you some supper"

He handed me the bowl of hot soup, with a warm loaf of bread which made my stomach rumble; causing us both to laugh uneasily.

"Thanks.." I muttered; surprised at the sudden act of kindness. Well I guess Ashley did help me out after all...well..She better of anyways!

He went to take his leave, but I shouted his name to grab his attention. He paused then turned around, giving me a questioning look.

"You're forgiven. For now….you jackass" I grinned, making Ezio mirror the response.

"Grazie Cara"

"Oh and Ezio.?"

"Si?"  
"You're teaching me how to climb roofs..Kay!"

"Are you asking me..or telling me?"

"I'm telling you silly! Now goodnight!" I yelled, slamming the door in his face.

A light chuckle, echoed through the hallway, as he walked downstairs to collect his supper.

I eyed my food viciously, before gulping it down in an instant.

I laid back, content with my meal, my eyes starting to droop. I put my bowl to one-side and hid myself under the covers; letting sleep finally claim me.

* * *

A/N I know it was a little short, but the next chapter should make up for it.

Don't forget to Review!

* * *

TRANSLATIONS

Mia Cara- My Sweet

Bella- Beautiful

Si- Yes

Grazie- Thank you


	7. Chapter 6

We're Screwed

Chapter 6

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

A light chuckle, echoed through the hallway, as he walked downstairs to collect his supper.

I eyed my food viciously, before gulping it down in an instant.

I laid back, content with my meal, my eyes starting to droop. I put my bowl to one-side and hid myself under the covers; letting sleep finally claim me.

* * *

ASHLEY POV

I stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. In just one day; I had been transported to a different time, running from Pervy guards, thrown of a building and then invited into the home of strangers, with little to no questions asked.

Wow.

My life is messed up. I wonder how Cara can even sleep after the events of today. Actually, I take that back..The question I should be asking is 'how long will Cara be asleep for tomorrow..?' My best bet is till around noon. Although I can guess that someone will probably wake her up beforehand, considering no normal person sleeps that long, hopefully it will be Ezio. I'm just looking forward to seeing his reaction when she refuses to get out of bed.

I frowned at the memory when I remembered the last time she stayed at my house…

I earned a rather hard kick in the face, when I tried to drag her out by her leg….

Never again….

I sighed out of boredom, and leapt out of bed. I wrapped Ezios' blanket around my shoulders, as it was still a little chilly; and to be honest, those nightgowns we borrowed, were not necessarily made for winter, if you get what I mean...

I clutched my empty bowl from supper, in my hand and opened the door. It was a little late, considering how dark it was outside, although the house was illuminated by various candles, placed in the house-or is mansion the correct term?

It was fairly quiet; Federico had gone to bed earlier because he told me he was running some errands for his father and would be tired the following day. I wonder what his father does; must earn quite a bit of money for it to afford all this. Maybe he's a politician of sorts or perhaps a banker; or something like that.

Cara had also gone straight in her room, and probably fell straight asleep after consuming her meal. I also believe that Ezio was in bed too, I heard him leave Caras' room about an hour, two hours ago; maybe?

I opened the door slowly, peering around it to see if anyone was there. Obviously there was no one but my paranoia crept in. I then closed the door slowly, a little creak escaping from the hinges; making me panic. Thankfully everyone was still sound asleep.

All that could be heard was the patter of my bare feet on the ground, and the low whistle of the wind against the house. My shadow covered the floor in front of me as I made my way down the stairs. I tried my best to be quiet, knowing that many of the household were asleep, or trying to, and I almost succeeded...If I didn't drop that damn bowl on the floor.

It slipped through my fingers, and I instinctively tried to reach out and grab it before it fell; with my 'ninja skills' as Cara likes to call it. Yet I was too slow as I could only grab thin air and watch as it fell on the floor with a clatter.

I glanced around in alarm, trying to see if anyone heard, then I cursed under my breath for my clumsiness. Thank God no one did. I mentally sighed.

"Ashley?"

Spoke too soon…

I froze like a deer in headlights and spun around on my heel to face the voice.

"Oh umm... hi Giovanni.. I just came to um.." I gestured to my empty bowl and gave a sheepish smile and a nervous shrug which made Giovanni return the gesture with a curt nod and an amused expression.

He shook his head with humour and chuckled.

"Its fine, but you could have just asked one of the servants to-"

"-Oh no it's not a problem…so I guess ill just…" I looked around frantically for the kitchen until Giovanni outstretched his hand and took the bowl from me, placing it on a nearby table.

"I hope you don't mind Ashley..But may I have a word with you in my office?"

"Urmm..Yeah sure" I replied, giving him a grin of approval.

"This way" he instructed, leading me into a room just left of the kitchen, which contained a desk and library; which made me assume that we had arrived at his office.

"It would have been more ideal if Cara could join us, although I noticed that she was rather exhausted" He explained.

"Yeah well.. I guess it's been quite a hectic day."

He gave a hearty laugh and explained that Ezio and Federico had told him as such, and explained the details.

"Although..there is one detail that I have been pondering on since your arrival."

"Oh.?"

"You see…I hope you don't see me come across as 'rude' when I ask you.., But, how did Cara receive the markings on her hand; both hands actually?"

Markings? What markings?

"She doesn't have any markings on her hands..from what I'm aware of, she may have burns though?.."

I didn't even mean for that sentence to become like a question, but I was quite unsure myself. To be fair though, I don't exactly spend all my time gazing at people's hands..that would just be.. messed up!

"Burns? Do you know how she acquired these burns?"

Oh Fuck my life.

What was I supposed to say? Oh a magic ball gave her them when she touched it and wait! It also brought us 600 years in the past! Funny huh? I thought bitterly to myself.

"Well, uh.. ya see..she..umm.. touched something hot." I mentally face palmed. Well done Ashley, you have realised that you have to touch something very hot to receive burns…pat on the back-I thought, sarcastically.

"And what was this 'thing'?"

I sighed and hoped that he wouldn't think that we were crazy. I was too mentally drained to think up of an excuse. Why did I feel the need to come down here anyways..If it wasn't for that stupid bowl then-

-"Is everything ok?"

I gulped. He noticed the internal argument I was having, so I sighed and fessed up. Well..kind of.

"Yeah it's just I don't think your gonna believe me. Ya see..It was like a metal ball, Cara got curious, touched it, and then that's it."

Please don't ask any more questions! I chanted in my head.

A glimpse of familiarity appeared on his expression making me nervous. My hands fiddled with themselves as a pass time while he was deep in thought.

"And..Where is this 'Metal ball' now?"

Why does chanting NEVER work!

"I umm..don't know" I squeaked, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. He back faced me as he spun around. His hand resting on his chin; deep in thought. He mumbled under his breath then clasped his hands and gave me a warm smile.

"Thanks Ashley, that is all. Buona Notte".

"Good night to you to Giovanni".

Giovanni immediately started writing something at his desk; sealing it in an envelope. I stopped my staring and turned round to get back to my room, and to try get some sleep. Although new thoughts plagued my mind.

I had to see Cara..and soon.

Was there something she wasn't telling me? Or did she not even know herself?

I wonder what importance it held with Giovanni.

As I reflected upon my thoughts, a cough got my attention. It was Federico in a loose fitted shirt and pants, who was rocking the bed head look, as random tufts of hair stuck out in random directions.

Why was he so HOT!

He gave me a small smile before yawning. I gave him a guilty look; hoping I didn't wake him-which I clearly did..(Face palm).

"Cant sleep?"

I gave him a nervous grin.

"Kinda, it's just been a long day; I can't get my mind to rest is all."

"I know how you feel".

A comfortable silence passed between us two before I dismissed the conversation as I turned around and bid Federico goodnight.

"Ashley?"

I halted at the front of my door and faced Federico. Lack of sleep was clearly evident on my face.

"What were you and my Father discussing?"

"Oh err.. Just stuff?" I gave a nervous grin then opened my door; only to turn around again as Federico spoke up, not content with my answer.

"Stuff?" he inquired, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yup…stuff" I replied, popping the 'p' to add extra emphasis.

"What about hmm? If you're going to tell my Father off Ezio; ill back you up right there, although it was rather clever...-"

I glared at him as he continued his ramblings about Caras' fun 'bath time'.

I folded my arms over my chest and cleared my throat.

"If you're quite finished..I would really like to get to sleep now!"

"But you woke me up!" he pouted, before putting on a lopsided grin.

"Fine I'm sorry! What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well..since you mentioned it.."

Our attention was brought to a door opening in a very swift movement. Someone was not happy..and that someone was Cara.

"Why the Fuck is everyone awake still!" she whispered, very harshly.

"Ashley woke me up" Federico confirmed making me feel uncomfortable under Caras' glare. She was not a Morning person…and now I don't think she is a night person either.

"URGHHH just both of you SHUTUP!" she yelled, and then stormed in her room, slamming the door.

I swear to God if she's woke everyone up…

Federico had an amused expression on his face.

"Well..that was interesting.." he mumbled, still eyeing the door that she had left from.

"No..Comment"

Again another awkward silence passed between us both, then Federico broke the silence.

"Well then..I guess I'm going to get back to sleep. Sogni d'oro Ashley"

"Yeah you too, I replied" watching as Federico disappeared in his room.

I opened my door and walked in. My shoulders were slightly hunched, showing the fatigue I had. I collapsed on the bed face first; door still wide open.

'Cara what are you hiding?' I sighed, before my eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

GIOVANNI POV

I fastened my bracer on my arm, and flicked my wrist; testing out the movement of my blade, checking to see that it wasn't jammed. I then lifted my hood up, hiding my face and identity to any who cross my blade.

After adjusting my belt; which held the assassin insignia, I decided I was ready to leave for my mission. It was another Templar known to most as 'Antonio Mancini' but I know him as a corrupt guard, who enjoys killing courtesans after he's done with them.

'Bastardo' I thought darkly to myself.

This will end tonight, by my blade.

Lorenzo's messenger told me that I could find him near one of several alleyways, a few ways away from the La Rosa Colta. This should be quick.

I hoisted myself onto the roof, my arms feeling the familiar sensation of having to hold up my own weight. It was a little cold, even with my robes on, but that did not deter me from my task at hand. I climbed up on a roof, opposite the brothel, and scanned my surroundings. I used my eagle vision to check the location of my target. Two flashes of red, followed by a flash of gold, got my attention. So did the flash of white, which I knew was probably Antonio's next target, but little did he know, that he was to become my target.

I leaped across the rooftops, as stealthy as I could. I observed the situation at hand; she was in no clear danger yet..but he was.

A smirk crossed my features as I felt for my throwing knives which would embed themselves in my targets throats with just a simple flick of the wrist.

After silently killing the guards, I leaped down from the rooftops, into the entrance of the Alley. He was forcing himself upon her, making me frown in disgust.

"Please get off me! I swear I won't tell anyone.."

"That's right Puttanna..You won't" He laughed, reaching for a blade which was hidden under his doublet, a very obvious hiding place.

I walked towards him, intimidation emitting from my form. He still did not notice me, due to him being quite preoccupied in his next victim. The young courtesan noticed me, however, so I gestured for her to be silent, with a finger to my lips.

He raised his hand to her and I grabbed it before he could do damage.

"Who the fuck are yo- MERDA!"

The courtesan ran, as I twisted my body making his arm snap with a terrifying crunch. He dropped his blade out of his hand and cried in pain, not putting up much of a fight.

I used my leg to sweep his feet from under him, making him land on his knees; before slamming my hidden blade into his gullet, gurgling noises coming from his lips as he tried his last efforts to speak.

I laid his body out on the floor and closed his eyes respectively.

"Requiescat in pace" I muttered, though a quiet gasp caught my attention from behind, making me turn around abruptly to address the person.

It was the Courtesan, although she looked a little shaken up and her hair had left its usual neat braid.

"Th-thank you signore!"

I gave her a curt nod the ran up the nearest wall and scaled it. I took one last glance back and noticed she had disappeared from sight. I was to report to Lorenzo tomorrow to tell him of my success, although I assume that someone will already realise his ..disappearance, before I got the chance.

That reminded me… I needed to go and hold a meeting with the Assassins on a later date, to inform them of my discovery. I believe it was the Apple of Eden that Ashley was describing, although I cannot be sure. Mario will know more about this so I think I might write a letter….its been to long brother.

After pondering on these thoughts, a familiar building came into view, giving me a sense of home. Tonight's assignment was an easy one. But I know for a fact, that it will only get more difficult, especially with the news I've been hearing about the Borgia…

I used my eagle vision to detect the hidden exit I had made, and placed my hand on one of the bricks, the one which activated the mechanisms to open the door.

I looked at my robes to notice that not a drop of blood had stained them.

"Maria will be proud" I chuckled, quietly to myself.

I undressed myself from my robes and the rest of my equipment and then closed the hidden room, located in my study. I think now seems like a sufficient time to rest.. So I made the journey upstairs to the master bedroom, to see my beautiful wife sound asleep; a peaceful expression worn on her features.

"buonanotte amore mio" I whispered carefully then kissed her head.

She smiled in her sleep then rolled on her side.

I then got in bed, knowing that tomorrow would be a busy day, with much to discuss.

I rolled over; on my left and blew out the remaining candle..shutting my eyes.

Questions plagued my mind, but they all vanished as I began to dream.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked it. It was a little different from other chapters. I thought I'd warn you, that I'm taking this story slow because I don't want to miss anything out or rush it. I hate stories where 'two days later then everything kicks off!'. Anyways..Rant over..

Please Review!

* * *

TRANSLATIONS

Buona Notte- Good night

Sogni d'oro- Sweet Dreams

Bastardo= Bastard

Puttanna-Whore

Merda- Shit

Requiescat in pace- Rest in Peace

Signore- Sir

Buonanotte amore mio- Goodnight my Love


	8. Chapter 7

We're Screwed

Chapter 7- Rude awakenings.

A/N: Thank you for those who have alerted, favourite or reviewed this story so far.

Enjoy!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

I then got in bed, knowing that tomorrow would be a busy day, with much to discuss.

I rolled over; on my left and blew out the remaining candle…shutting my eyes.

Questions plagued my mind, but they all vanished as I began to dream.

* * *

CARA POV

"Cara…. Cara…wake up sleepy head" A sickly sweet voice rang in my ears making me place my pillow on my head in response; a feeble attempt to block out the voice.

I felt the weight shift on my bed and sighed in relief as the person retreated, until I felt something on my foot.

Someone was tickling my foot!

WHAT THE FUCK!

A slight giggle came out of my lips at the tickling sensation, but I wriggled on the bed to try and move my foot into safety; under the covers.

I smiled under the pillow, as the tickling had stopped and my foot was safely under covers.

"Nice try Mia Cara" Ezio purred.

Him...It was HIM!

Suddenly warmth had left my body and my covers were ripped from my body, but I still had hold of them; trying to be stubborn.

"Get OFF LOSER!"

"And what is it that I've lost? You're the one with no covers?"

I mentally face palmed at this. Of course this has a different meaning in his time. Stupid double meaning insult.

"Urghhh doesn't matter! Just give me them back I'm tired!" I pleaded, clinging on to the blanket for dear life.

"But it's almost noon Cara" Ezio grinned, as my grip on the blanket slackened.

"Noon. My. Ass" I replied, through clenched teeth, giving one last pull of the covers, grinning in triumph when they landed in a pile on my person, but that grin faltered as it wasn't the only thing that landed on me.

"Urghh Ezio Get off me!"

"What's the rush Cara..?besides…I'm tired" he smirked, imitating my voice..awfully.

"But Ezio…I-I c-ant breath you idiot!" I hissed; feeling crushed at the extra weight.

He lifted his body off of me and propped himself up on his elbows, raising an eyebrow.

"Better Mia Cara?" he whispered, drawing his face closer to mine, making the sound of my heart ring through my ears and my face flush.

"NO!" I yelled, trying to roll him of the bed, but to no avail.

He chuckled at me and rolled his eyes.

"Well…."

"Well what?" I hissed, not amused by his childish behaviour.

"If you want me off…you have to make me" he hummed, a playful grin on his face.

I could tell I looked a sight. That's what made my blush deepen. My hair was fanned out on the bed and my 'night dress' was hitched up to the top of my thigh.

Lord help me.

"I can't move you because you're too fat!" I whined, making Ezio frown at the insult.

"It's not fat, its muscle sciocca ragazza….I'll show you if you want..?" He teased, getting me angrier by the second.

"I don't think Ashley's ever told you about what happens to people when they foolishly believe that they can wake me up!" I threatened, trying to keep a poker face.

"Enlighten me Cara…What happens?" he grinned causing me to reflect his expression.

"Well…." I trailed of, looking to the side. Then I moved my legs so my knees were against his chest, then in one fluid movement, I extended my legs again, making Ezio fly backwards and hit the floor with a pained groan.

I walked over to Ezio, who was still trying to comprehend what happened; lying on the floor. I crouched and leant in his ear.

"That's what happens.. Silly boy" I murmured, still a little unhappy that I was now fully awake.

"Well I guess its time I got ready" I muttered quietly to myself, a mischievous grin plastered on my face.

* * *

ASHLEY POV

Everyone was quietly conversing at the dining table when a loud thud caught my attention.

"Cara why don't you just play nice" I mumbled quietly to myself, although everyone seemed to of heard me; just like last night, I thought, resentfully to myself.

"I'm just glad she approaches my brother with violence instead of trying to bed him like all the other girls" Claudia replied, rather distastefully.

This caused the youngest Auditore to laugh, making a smile light up on everyone's face.

I was introduced to Petruccio earlier this morning. I did not meet him yesterday as he was in bed early because he is a sick child and had came down with a fever so he was put on immediate bed rest. He was excited on seeing who the new guests where, who gave his supposedly 'irresistible' brothers, a very hard time.

He was a very likable character and very intellectual, although Maria tells me that he is now too ill to go to school, so he has a tutor. This made my heart break.

"Is your friend always violent?" Petruccio queried, humour in his voice.

"I'd be lying if I told you No.. But don't tell her that" I grinned, as Petruccio continued laughing.

As the Auditore residents continued on with private conversations, I was still feeling rather ashamed that everyone had awoken due to my clumsiness. Not my fault if everyone is a light sleeper…

Ezio came stumbling down the stairs, making everyone go silent, except from the noises of stifled giggles. Ezio's hair was falling out of its ribbon and his head had a nicely shaped bruise on his temple. He had a dazed expression on his face, but glared at us, daring us not to say anything.

"Mio Dio fratello! Who robbed you?" Federico sniggered.

"Vaffanculo!" Ezio growled, causing Maria to hold her hands on Petruccios' ears, so he would not become accustomed to the swears.

"Ezio! Fermare questo comportamento infantile! You too Federico!" Giovanni replied, authority evident in his tone.

"Si, mi dispiace padre"

"Mi dispiace"

Then Giovanni laughed and commented that Cara must have a good hit.

"Actually she kicked me" Ezio grumbled, causing flashbacks from last year to plague my mind.

…

Speak of the devil.

Cara sauntered down the stairs in a violet and black, strapless lace dress that was modest yet revealing at the same time; much like all the dresses around here. Her hair was pinned up and then left to fall at one side. She also wore an impish grin on her face, causing Ezio to sulk at the table.

"It appears you've been busy" I piped up, causing Cara to wink devilishly in my direction.

"How was your sleep dear?" Maria questioned a knowing smile on her face.

"It was great, the room is awesome! Although the awakening was not quite as pleasant" she responded, glancing at Ezio who folded his arms across his chest.

"Like-wise Mia Cara" he huffed, holding some red meat at his injury.

Maria laughed and shook her head, smiling at Giovanni. I wonder what she was thinking..

Giovanni and Federico excused themselves from the table and left to do their work at the bank, whilst the rest of the Auditore family properly introduced themselves to Cara.

"You can call me Maria, pleasure to meet you Cara"

"Likewise", she grinned.

"My name is Claudia" the young girl replied, nodding her head at Cara who returned the gesture.

"I am Petruccio" the youngest Auditore replied, and got up from his seat and bowed.

"I wish the rest of your brothers were just as charming" she smiled, making Petruccio blush.

"Grazie Cara" Petruccio grinned. And it was the sweetest thing EVER!

She glanced over to Ezio, who was still sulking.

"Best till last eyy?" She playfully chided, making Ezio's lips twinge slightly as he was fighting a smile.

"Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, at your service Mia Cara" he replied, gently grabbing Caras' hand and guiding it to his lips. His lips lingered for a bit making Cara blush then clear her throat.

"So…What's on the agenda for today?" she questioned, although it was a rushed statement, trying to get rid of the blush that stained her face. I grinned at her obvious discomfort.

"Maria said that we were going to get a proper tour of Firenze later, but when Federico comes back from the bank so Ezio and Federico can escort us both".

"Why do we need them both to escort us?"

"Because..friend…you are quite a handful" I teased, watching her pout at the comment.

"Fine…"  
Ezio then retreated upstairs; probably to sort himself out after Caras' beating.

After breakfast, me and Cara both went to my room to get 'the renaissance' version of mouthwash, that was supposed to clean your teeth. It was basically a vial of vinegar and full of mint leaves.

Interesting, although it did the trick, my teeth did feel clean and my mouth refreshed; even though it did taste like shit.

We then retreated downstairs to see Ezio all cleaned up, but flirting with a few of Claudia's friends.

Claudia looked pissed.

They all giggled and fawned over him. Ezio this…Ezio that….It was doing my head in!

"Hey Ezio…" Cara shouted, making me very worried for Ezio's sake.

"Cara leave it!" I harshly whispered, worried about what she was going to say next.

Everyone who was present in the house, turned to glare at Cara.

Ezio didn't reply, although his face was full of fear.

"Have you showed your friends your little 'battle scar'?"

They all turned to face Ezio questionably. Ezio visibly gulped.

"It's nothing that special Cara" Ezio sheepishly replied.

"Oh please Ezio let us see it!" The babbling girls cooed, making Ezio glare in Caras' direction.

I face palmed and walked over to a seat to watch the spectacle. No one listens to me anyways, but Claudia did look grateful for Cara's out-burst .

Cara sweeped some of his bangs to the side and showed him the big bruise that was starting to fade, but still visibly there.

"Oh how did you do that Ezio? Did you save anyone? Oh you're so heroic"

Ezio grinned at the attention, but paled when Cara interrupted.

"Actually…he got that injury from a girl…because he tried to drag her out of bed" she confirmed, putting emphasis on the drag word.

I couldn't help myself. I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. The look of pure horror on the girl's faces was priceless.

Claudia stepped in a whisked the girls away so they could go 'shopping' many still discussing what Cara had told them, faces in disbelief.

Instead of looking pissed, Ezio grinned at Cara, making her look uneasy and rush to my side for protection.

Bitch.

"You're not mad?" Cara carefully worded, hesitantly looking at Ezio.

"I don't get mad Cara…I get even" He grinned, devilishly.

"I'm not scared of you Auditore!" She humphed, much like a child.

"You should be sciocca ragazza" he playfully growled, then left the house to meet up with a 'Christina'?

I turned to my impulsive friend and patted her shoulder.

"Well done friend..you have successfully gained an enemy in less than a day" I teased.

"Shut up." She repeated, In a very monotone voice.

I left Cara to her own devices, and went to see Maria. She was in the kitchen, cooking pies and cakes, making my stomach rumble loudly at the sweet aroma.

"You want to try one piccolo?" Maria chuckled, handing me a piece of carrot cake.

I put it in my mouth and chewed slowly to savour the taste.

Dayuumm this was good!

I swallowed and praised her for her cooking skills.

"I will show you how to make them if you like?"

"Sure" I grinned, thinking back to the times in Secondary school where Cara set my cake on fire because it was better than hers.

Why are we even friends? I questioned. Maybe it was something to do with my lost sanity; something that came free of charge when in her presence.

* * *

A/N: There will be a bit of action next chapter. Please Review!

* * *

TRANSLATIONS

sciocca ragazza- Silly Girl

Mio Dio fratello- My God brother

Si- Yes

Mia Cara- My sweet

Mi dispiace- I'm sorry

Padre- Father

Vaffanculo- Pissoff

Fermare questo comportamento infantile-Stop this childish Behavior


	9. Chapter 8

We're Screwed

Chapter 8

A/N: Review…Review….REVIEW!

Enjoy!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

I swallowed and praised her for her cooking skills.

"I will show you how to make them if you like?"

"Sure" I grinned, thinking back to the times in Secondary school where Cara set my cake on fire because it was better than hers.

Why are we even friends? I questioned. Maybe it was something to do with my lost sanity; something that came free of charge when in her presence.

* * *

CARA POV

'I'm bored… I'm bored… so very, very bored' I chanted to myself; dramatically sighing every once in a while to show just how bored I actually was.

'Why did Ashley leave me? How unfair! And Ezio has bailed so I can't pick on him. '

I pouted to myself, lying in the middle of the floor because- well just because I could. Although, a cough got my attention.

It was Claudia, with all her giggling and obnoxious friends.

Oh Joy.

"Urmm Cara..?"  
"Hmmmm?"

"What are you doing?" She asked, humour evident in her voice, and she looked like she was holding back a laugh.

"Just…chilling.." I casually informed her, staring up at the ceiling as to not meet her curious gaze.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me and my friends; considering my brothers will be back in a few hours, and it looks like you are a little bored.

"Just a little" I sheepishly admitted, although still reluctant to join them; yet I did anyways.

"Excellent" she cheered; her face lightened up in excitement.

"Girls Cara is going to join us today!" Claudia informed, making me feel a little guilty for leaving Ashley.. Well she did leave me right? So I guess were even now.

'Even'. Great now I have just reminded myself of Ezios' little promise.

What a Bastard.

The girls all muttered lowly to themselves, but I could still hear what they were saying.

"Why do we have to go with her..?"

"I don't like her.. She's too manly"

MANLY! I am not manly!

My mouth was agape at the insult, making the girls look at me with confusion written on their features, trying to play dumb.

Pfftt…you say I'm manly; I'll show you bloody manly!

'Yup, sounds like a plan' I thought, grinning devilishly to myself.

Claudia grabbed my arm and led me out of the Auditore house. I grinned as the small breeze weaved itself through my hair and the sun turning my hair golden. Their was sounds of birdsong and people talking, as they went about their everyday lives.

I looked like the odd one out in the small group, with my European features of light hair and bright eyes; whilst the girls all had strong Italian traits; of dark olive skin, brown eyes and dark hair.

'Well…. At least I'm awesome' I thought, grinning childishly'.

The buildings were magnificent; all tall in structure and elegant; yet each building radiated of a sense of home, making me give a genuine smile.

'I wonder if I could climb them?'

We weaved in and out of crowds, as the cobbled street, began to get even more crowded; as we travelled closer to the Market, making me cringe at the familiar setting.

"So were we going then?" I wondered, still admiring my surroundings and moving myself out of the view of vendors.

"We're going to the tailors first to try on our dresses that have been specially designed for the ball" she explained, excitement shining through her eyes.

"Party..?" I asked hesitantly. I hate parties.

"Oh of course you don't know. It's the Cellini family. Signore Cellini is great friends of our fathers, and it's his sons eighteenth Birthday"

"Oh-"

"Matteo's so sweet" one of the girls cooed, making me want to vomit.

"Ahhh so Matteo's his name then?" I teased, making a number of the girl's faces turn a violent shade of Red, making me chuckle at their discomfort.

"Oh..but Cara! We need to get you a dress too!" Claudia gasped a serious expression on her face, as I was led; by the arm, in the direction of the tailors.

"Umm that's not necessary, I'm not going" I concluded, a grin on my face.

"Why?

"Urmm because I have a…well I'm …ummm..I'm ill….*Cough Cough* I grinned weakly, giving puppy dog eyes for effect.

"Well that's great!" Claudia announced, making me frown in confusion.

"It is..?"

"Yes! Because the ball is in a few days, so you will surely recover by then, si?"

"Actually, I think I might be ill on that day as well?" I announced, not very sure of what I had just said, but I hoped for the best.

"Don't be silly, you will be fine, now come here, this is the tailors right here!".

I sighed, knowing that I had lost that battle, and entered the tailor's shop, which had loads of dresses, all different colours, materials and shapes. Some had V necks, others were squared, and many came with very tight and painful corsets.

An old woman came out from the corner, and put down her sewing equipment; face beaming, when she noticed Claudia; who was a regular and very generous customer.

"Buona Sera, ragazze. Am I correct at assuming that you are here for your dress fittings?"

"Si Signora Lucia, although we are here to get my friend fitted for a dress for the Cellini Ball".

I smiled when she called me a friend, feeling accepted, even if it was one person.

"Ahh I see…"

I was pushed forward and dragged behind a changing board, as she scrutinised my appearance, humming and ahhhing every now and then.

"Well..?" I asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable under her gaze.

"You're a pretty foreigner, yes I have the perfect dress for you" she announced, clasping her hands together and grabbing her tape measure.

"I just need a few measurements piccola, and then I will get to work straight away on your dress."

"Oh, um what colour will it be?" I asked, as I looked at all the rich purples and cream coloured dresses, adorned in fine jewels.

"Blue; the colour of the sky, to match your eyes" she confirmed; after some thought.

I grinned. Blue was my favourite colour.

After I was measured, I was told to come back in two days to recollect my dress. Then I perched myself on an old maple bench, and waited patiently for the others to finish their deliberations for their dresses.

I was dozing off, when a click sound from a curtain, being pulled to one side, got my attention. I looked up to see Claudia, spinning and twirling in her new dress. It was a beautiful peach colour, complimenting her chocolate colored hair nicely. She reminded me of Belle, from beauty and the beast. The dress itself was stunning, with patterned embodiment, swirling this way and that on the bodice.

"What do you think?" Claudia questioned, a huge grin, evident on her face.

"It beautiful!" I whispered, now wondering just what my dress would turn out like.

"Grazie Cara" she smiled, still twirling, in front of the mirror placed in the corner of the room.

A few more SHINK sounds were heard, and the other girls stepped out in their dresses, which were beautiful, but nothing compared to Claudia's.

After the dresses were put back into place, in the shop, we left, to go and get a bite to eat. Although none of us were really that hungry, so we decided that we would just go in search of a vendor stand, to buy a simple piece of fruit.

The girls were warming up to me, and I had even started to befriend the girl with the Jet black hair and hazel eyes, called Arianna. We were all chatting comfortably, gaining a few stares now and then because 'I was a foreigner'; Claudia explained., when we finally reached a merchants stand, who was selling nice ripe apples, making my mouth water and crave for one.

"Salute signor, may we have five of your apples please?" Claudia asked, politely; flashing the middle-aged merchant that signature 'Auditore' smile.

"I'll tell you what; I'll give you Bella Madonna's five red apples for free." He replied cheerfully, making me wonder what the catch was.

"Grazie Signore" Claudia replied, handing us our apples.

We carried on walking just about anywhere, eating our apples contently, with a comfortable silence hanging in the air.

Although it was the calm before the storm. I seen someone, and I was not hoping for a reunion.

"Shit!" I hissed, making all girls stop and frown also, but not for the same reason as me.

"Mio Dio, we need to go!" Arianna pleaded, making Claudia give her a swift nod.

"I don't want any trouble with Vieri, just because of my idiota Fratello" Claudia sighed.

"Umm Claudia…"

"Si?"

"Remember when your brothers 'saved' us from some guards..?"

"Yes..?" Claudia turned around and frowned, realisation dawning on her.

A steel like voice interrupted our racing minds, as the rest of the girls frowned, some even whimpered, at the presence of Vieri Da Pazzi, and his Personal guard.

"Well, Well..look who we have here" Vieri sneered, as he sauntered up to us.

Claudia folded her arms across her chest, a glare being sent straight to Vieri.

"What do you want?" She demanded

"No need to be so rude Claudia, I was just… merely saying hello" he grinned, eyeing all of us over; until his eyes stopped at me.

Shit.

"Who's your friend Claudia, I don't remember seeing her around Firenze before..?"

Claudia pursed her lips, but 'Fatty 'interrupted her.

"Ahh we meet again Puttanna" the guard replied, smirking in my direction; making a confused expression appear on Vieri's face.

"Ahh we meet again Fatty" I responded, sarcasm dripping from my voice, making him growl.

Vieri merely chuckled, obviously amused by the situation, and held his hand up infront of Fatty in a calming gesture.

"Calm Alfonso, foreigners don't really know their place around here" he replied, confidently; but boy did that piss me off.

The girls went silent, not familiar with verbal battles, being of nobility status, but I was from the 21st century, and I take no shit from anyone.

"Oh I do know my place, and it's clearly above yours"

"Really? Do you know who I am?" Vieri questioned, still keeping the amused tone in his voice.

"Yeah I do".

"Well then you sho-"

"A walking target" I replied, before throwing my half eaten apple, right at his crown jewels, making him squeal like a pig, before crumpling to the ground.

"Mio Dio Cara what have you done?" Claudia harshly whispered, making me grin wider.

"I told you I was above you!" I sniggered, earning a few surprised looks from the girls, then they all followed suit and laughed also.

"You owe me an apple Bastard" I scoffed making the girls have a harder time of stifling their giggles.

"Get them! Get them all!" Vieri screeched, still pretty breathless and trying to pick himself up of the floor.

Alfonso grinned and sheathed his sword.

"And your my target Piccolo straniero" Alfonso retorted, making me frown.

"You won't touch me.." I threatened, glaring in his direction.

"We shall see"…

Then a familiar voice interrupted, making me smile in triumph at the sight of his extra company that he had brought.

"Ezio Auditore…" Vieri hissed.

"Come to save your whore, how nice" he sneered, distaste in his voice.

"WHORE! Who you calling a whore you piece of shit?"

"Ahhh and feisty as well, although she needs to learn to control her mouth".

"I see that you have been bested by a woman Vieri, how does it feel hmm?" Ezio taunted, watching in curiosity at the sight in front of him.

Claudia and the girls moved behind Ezios friends, as a means of safety, whilst Ezio got in a protective stance in front of me. It was fun to see Alfonso cower away at thought of being outnumbered.

What a cowered.

"Woman! This..this…GIRL! is no woman!" Vieri hissed making Ezio grin.

"Touche little boy" I mocked, as Ezio put a hand on my shoulder.

"Now Vieri, it seems that you owe someone an apology" Ezio tsked, making Vieri clench his fists in agitation.

"I will do no such thing, especially not for you Auditore!"  
Ezio shrugged his shoulders and glanced back at the seven finely dressed nobles behind him.

"Fine then… You asked for it." Ezio nodded to his friends as they moved away from the girls and approached Vieri.

Vieri Backed up, not taking to well to being outnumbered.

"This isn't over Auditore!" Vieri shrieked, before him and his guard took off, with their tails between their legs.

Laughter filled the street, and an army of Young girls ran up and embraced me in hugs.

"Never do that again Cara!" Claudia scolded, before she leant in my ear and whispered.

"But nice shot" she giggled, making me grin like a Cheshire cat.

After the brief hugs, the girls took their interest in Ezio and his friends, making him sound like some bloody hero.

"Ezio that was so brave of you"

"Grazie ladies" he purred making Claudia pout and fold her arms over her chest in irritation. She probably felt the same sense of 'De Ja Vu', as me.

Ezio turned towards me and grinned.

"So Cara..What's my reward for saving you?" he murmured, tapping his finger expectantly on his cheek.

"Well… unless you want the same treatment as Vieri, I suggest you turn around" I grinned, watching the corners of his mouth lift up in a smirk.

"And what will you use?"

"Well…in my opinion… a kick is just as effective as an apple" I sang, in a very playful mood.

"You'll have to catch me first Mia Cara" Ezio taunted, slowly moving a few paces backwards.

"Is that a challenge?..because I can't run well in a dress" I pouted, faking the look of disappointment on my face.

"You can always take it off Cara.." He jested, giving me a wink.

I frowned.

"Ezio…"

"Hmmm.."

"You better start running…".

* * *

A/N: Review and tell me what you think :)

* * *

TRANSLATIONS

Buona Sera- Good Afternoon

Ragazze- Girls

Si- Yes

Signora- Madame

Grazie- Thank you

Salute- Hello/ Hi

Signor- Sir

Mio Dio- My God

idiota Fratello- Idiot Brother

Puttanna- Whore

Piccolo straniero- Little Foreigner


	10. Chapter 9

We're Screwed

Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Enjoy!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

"You'll have to catch me first Mia Cara" Ezio taunted, slowly moving a few paces backwards.

"Is that a challenge?..because I can't run well in a dress" I pouted, faking the look of disappointment on my face.

"You can always take it off Cara.." He jested, giving me a wink.

I frowned.

"Ezio…"

"Hmmm.."

"You better start running…".

* * *

CARA POV

"GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!" I screamed, although laughter filled my voice. I was actually enjoying myself, and I was starting to gain on Ezio; even though he was cheating!

"And why would I do that Mia Cara?" Ezio yelled, turning his head round to face me. He winked making me glare back.

"Actually Cara…."

"What?"

"I'm quite surprised" Ezio jested, making my eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Surprised at what?" I huffed, looking down at the now ruined dress, that was covered in dirt and torn in many places.

"I never would of took you as the athletic type, Bella" Ezio teased, making my legs move even faster.

'I'll show you bloody Athletic.'

"Touché Ezio" I grinned, making him go quiet. I thought he was sulking at the insult, but I soon realised that he was actually plotting something; when he ran up a wall and scaled it.

I stopped in my tracks and watched as he ran up the wall and reached out to a loose stone that was in clear view; hanging out so he could grab onto it. Then he hoisted himself on top of the rooftops, letting his legs dangle over the edge at me, tauntingly.

"What's wrong Cara? Can't you climb up a little, tiny building?" Ezio mocked, making me fold my arms in irritation.

"Actually, I don't want to flash everyone below; when I climb up and kick your ass!" I pouted, seemingly frustrated. He knows I don't know how to climb up roofs!

CHEATER!

"Ahhh of course that's why" Ezio hummed, holding his arms arrogantly behind his head and leaning back against a wall.

I scanned around to look for an easy route to the rooftops. A small pile of crates caught my attention; they were located near a small alley way.

'Ohhhh Ezio your gonna get it now', I thought evilly to myself, as I hoisted myself up the crates. My dress kept getting in the way though, and I stumbled a bit as I kept tripping on it, so I ripped the dress till it reached the top of my knee. I looked rather odd with my pink converse on, but shrugged it off. I guess I could get better grip with the shoes, and those shoes Claudia wears;...no thanks.

"Well at least I have something to distract Ezio with" I murmured quietly to myself; as I threw the discarded bits of material in a corner.

I made a small jump onto the ledge of the lower roof; and made a short gasping sound as I came into contact with it, rather painfully.

Stupid wall.

Once on the roof, I looked around for my Target. I grinned as I seen him leaning back on a wall with his eyes closed and a grin on his face.

"Took you long enough Mia Cara".

I jumped a bit at the sudden noise and frowned knowing that I couldn't sneak up on him.

"Well sorry if I don't climb roofs for a living" I sulked, making him chuckle.

"Actually Cara, I don't cl-". Ezio opened one of his eyes, and the other followed suit immediately when he caught sight of my bare legs on show. His eyes glinted in mischief making me grin.

Plan Distraction…complete.

"Well, I like what you've done to your dress, although it's not quite short enough yet" he pouted, as I slowly made my way towards him.

"Ezio…?" I hummed, flexing my fingers by my side.

"Si Bella?" he replied, still in a daze as his eyes raked over my form.

I quickly sprung my arm out and in an instant, I hit him, spinning on my heel and running off making a childish squeal come from my lips.

"TIG!" I yelled, catching him of guard. He grinned and got up from his resting place.

"You shouldn't have done that Mia Cara.." Ezio playfully growled before he started his chase.

That's when it dawned on me. How the hell am I going to get down? And better yet…how the Fuck am I going to outrun him on here when I'm starting to run out of roof?

I looked around in a panic trying to find an escape route, not looking back to see the smug grin that was probably on his face, I also didn't want to see if he was starting to gain on me, although he probably was.

"What's wrong Cara..? you running out of roof?" Ezio joked, laughing all the while.

"Shut up" I mumbled, finding another roof coming up into my view, which only had a short distance to jump from; I think I could do it.

I pushed my legs faster and breathed steadily from my nose, so I could keep my heartbeat at a steady pace. As the ledge of the roof was coming into view; I sprung my legs up and leaped across to meet the next roof. I landed smoothly and mentally gave myself a pat on the back.

"HELL YEAHH" I cheered, grin plastered on my face. Man this wasn't so hard.

I started humming the song 'I believe I can fly' and giggling every now and then as the adrenaline still rushed through my veins. The next roof coming ahead was a tricky one. As I jumped I would need to try and grab on..but should I risk it…?

Hell yeahh! My pride was too big to not do that.

Ezio will not get me…

I followed the same action as I did previous, but latched onto the ledge of the roof and pushed myself over it. I was starting to get arrogant so turned around to see how much of a lead I had got with Ezio; but what was getting me worried.. He was...gone?

'Where did Ezio go?'

I looked around frantically to try and see were the idiot had disappeared of to. I cautiously paced along the rooftops until something from above, swooped down and grabbed me forcefully by my waist, knocking the air out of my lungs.

I only had a second to comprehend what was happening when I seen Ezio's grinning face; as we were falling and heading for a very uncomfortable looking haystack.

"Tig" Ezio murmured, in my ear, making me shut my eyes, bracing for the impact that was about to come.

"EZIO YOU BASTARD!" I screeched, as the wind combed itself through my hair and his grip tightened on my waist.

* * *

ASHLEY POV

"Excellent Ashley, that smells great" Maria praised, causing a grin to form on my face as I looked down to further examine the cake I had just baked.

"Thanks Maria, but it's not as nice as yours" I frowned, yet I was still pretty pleased with my efforts.

"Nonsense piccola it looks great" she confirmed, giving me a warm smile.

I placed the cake on the dining table and then made my way to the living area, to see how Cara was doing. That reminds me…it's been well over an hour…Oh man please say she didn't do anything stupid; seriously I need to supervise her all the time!

I scanned the room searching for my childish friend, but to no avail.

"Cara..Come out come out wherever you are.." I chirped, expecting to see Cara get ready to jump on me from behind; instead I see Claudia storming through the door laughing! And she was being escorted by some random dudes.

Cara what have you done.

I ran frantically after Claudia and decided to investigate. Claudia was having a discussion with Maria; before eyeing my cake approvingly, and Maria's brow was furrowed in concentration- until she began laughing with her daughter.

"Did I miss a joke?" I inquired, wanting an explanation.

"Ashley.. your friend is Hilarious! I've never laughed so much in my life! Although she got us in a bit of trouble…" she trailed of, while I crossed my arms and frowned.

"Trouble…?"

"Si, well she ran into some familiar faces and they didn't say the politest hello to her..So she took matters into h-her o-own h-h-hands" Claudia snickered; her calm demeanour suddenly wearing thin.

"Oh Lord" I muttered, capturing myself in a much deserved face-palm.

"What happened exactly?"

"Well…

* * *

EZIO POV

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU THROW ME OF A ROOF!" Cara screeched, making a smirk find its way to my face.

"You were perfectly fine..and I felt like it" I calmly assured her, getting rather distracted by the view. Her bare legs were tangled with my own and she was sat on my knee like a young child.

"This is your fault" she stubbornly replied; gesturing to the ruined dress.

"I don't mind taking full credit for that Mia Cara" I replied; wagging my eyebrows at her in a suggestive manner. She glared at me in response; but I know that she's only playing hard to get. I've met her type before, and they all end up the same in the end.

I love a challenge.

"Urghhh you're so annoying, now I smell of hay and horses and..and..other smelly stuff" she huffed pouting like a child. I grinned in response. She looked cute when she did that.

She leaped out of my lap and stood beside the cart, brushing loose pieces of hay from her hair and dress-if you can still call it that.

She missed a piece of hay on her hair so I ran my fingers through it and got it out for her. I gave myself a silent celebration when she didn't say verbal abuse to me for it. Instead her cheeks flushed pink; but it disappeared as soon as it was there.

Her hair was also out of its tamed loose braid and fell out in wild curls. I couldn't keep my eyes from her body and cursed myself from letting my mind wander.

After an awkward silence, Cara sauntered over, a twinkle in her eye.

"Ezio…."

"Si..?" I asked uneasily. This was the same expression she wore when she humiliated me in front of Claudia friends. 'Well I never seen her as the jealous type' I mused.

"TIG!" she grinned and turned to sprint away.

I rolled my eyes at her. I guess this game may carry on for a while….

I took off in a fast jog, planning to sneak up on her again.

* * *

ASHLEY POV

"SHE DID WHAT?" I yelled, trying to hold back the laugh that tried to expose itself; someone had to be the adult.

"Oh, then my Brother came and then Cara 'chased him'. She confirmed, with a little nod of her head.

She chased him.

I couldn't control it any longer and laughed till my hearts content.

"Do you know were she went.?"

"Si, but you don't know the area so you will be clueless" she pointed out, making me give a wolfish grin.

"Don't worry..I'll just follow the sound of destruction".

* * *

CARA POV

I'd lost Ezio about five minutes ago, so steadied to a fast walk.

To say I got looks from people; about my attire, was an understatement. I inwardly cringed realising I put most of the courtesans to shame.

Oh man…

I looked around and ran one of my hands through my hair. 'C'mon Ezio where are you.. I don't know my way back', I thought desperately.

"Ciao Bella's"

Pfftt I'd recognise that voice anywhere…no respect for woman, just like his brother.

I approached the crowd of courtesans, humming 'I'm sexy and I know it' as I walked over to try and boost the little pride and dignity I had left.

"Cara is that you..?" Federico smirked, making the Courtesans frown at the lost interest.

"The one and only" I chirped, giving a false smile to the pissed looking girls beside him.

"What happe-"

"-Ezio"

"Ahhh I see" he grinned then looked around for the 'said' person.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know..We were playing Tig and then I lost him and now I'm lost!" I pouted, raising my hands in a desperate way; at the sky, for added dramatic effect.

"Tig.?"

"Yes. Tig"

Federico started laughing and walked over to me and put his long-sleeved vest around my shoulders so I had a little more modesty.

"It seems you like stealing my vests hmm?" Federico chuckled, wrapping his arm around me and leading me in the direction of the Palazzo Auditore.

All the while Courtesans glared at Cara's head for stealing Federico away and a certain 'Ezio' watched the situation from a nearby rooftop, planning to ambush Cara at the most precise moment.

* * *

A/N: Review and tell me what you think!

* * *

TRANSLATIONS

Bella's- Beauties

Piccola- Little one


	11. Chapter 10

We're Screwed

Chapter-10

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

"Tig.?"

"Yes. Tig"

Federico started laughing and walked over to me and put his long-sleeved vest around my shoulders so I had a little more modesty.

"It seems you like stealing my vests hmm?" Federico chuckled, wrapping his arm around me and leading me in the direction of the Palazzo Auditore.

All the while Courtesans glared at Cara's head for stealing Federico away and a certain 'Ezio' watched the situation from a nearby rooftop, planning to ambush Cara at the most precise moment.

* * *

EZIO POV

I crouched down on the roof and scanned for the familiar copper curls of my target. 'This will be more difficult than I anticipated..' I pondered, noticing the tall, confident figure that accompanied her; realizing it was my brother.

I decided I would need to opt for a distraction of some sorts, but how..and what.?

They were walking at a slow pace; obviously she was tired from running earlier; this should make it easier...

'Should make it easier', I grinned, looking forward to getting payback.

That's when I noticed a few familiar faces below me; all dressed in the usual Courtesan attire which showed every single curve of their body and showed of their assets. I grinned checking my bag of florins in my pocket; satisfied when they made a noisy jingle.

I leaped from the roof and landed with a forward roll so I would not take on much of the impact.

The girls were surprised with my sudden appearance but hid their shock well when they recognized my face.

"Ezio Auditore" one of the girls hummed, before trailing her finger along my jaw.

"I have a job for you ladies which I need you to do for me" I grinned, cheekily, soaking up the attention.

A pretty brunette inquired what we required from their services,so I handed her over the generous amount of florins which made her eyes spark with excitement.

"So what is it you require of us then hmm..?" She purred leaning into my ear. I turned away; as to not appear rude, but to also show that it wasn't me who was interested.

"Actually its my brother.."

"Federico?"

"Si"

The girls giggled amongst themselves before asking what it was that needed to be done.

"Actually, I need you to be a distraction of sorts, follow me Bella's.." I grinned as they eagerly followed.

'You better watch out Cara', I thought, devilishly.

* * *

CARA POV

"I'm cold.." I whined, for the umpteenth time, making Federico begin to loose his patience.

"Well you shouldn't of ripped your dress then ragazza sciocca" Federico teased, making me give him a playful shove.

"Ouch Bella that hurt" He pouted, making me stick my tongue at him childishly.

We carried on walking in our slow pacee to the Palazzo Auditore, so I could get out of the destroyedd dress. I didn't really care if people thought I was a whore; I had long lost my pride and dignity a long time ago; instead I purposefully winked at passersby who stopped to stare, then laughed at their reaction.

"Federico, Federico! Over here" Pleaded some giggling girls. My fists clenched in annoyance. I didn't have to turn around to know what creature was behind me.

"Just ignore them" I muttered, making Federico laugh.

"But I am a gentlemen Bella, I can't just ignore them, besides it sounds important" he jested, giving me a knowing grin.

"Gentlemen!" I scoffed, before sighing loudly through my nose.

"Fine but be quick about it!" I huffed, making my way to a nearby bench to rest my blistered feet on. 'Maybe these shoes aren't as comfortable as I thought' I pouted, looking at the damaged skin on my ankles.

I watched as Federico left to talk to the girls, who fawned over him. They were giggling and batting their eyelashes, making me sigh in irritation.

I drummed my fingers on my legs to pass the time, but when I looked up I paled instantly.

"Salute Cara" Ezio casually answered making me raise an eyebrow questionably at him.

"Who's Cara" I quizzed, watching his eyebrows pull together in confusion. He looked upwards; in thought, to think of a response, so I took it as an opportunity to push him aside and run.

'Ow Ow Ow ow!' My blistered feet were throbbing painfully, making me run at a slower rate that I would of generally preferred.

I glanced back in a panic to meet his smug grin. Instead he had halted in his tracks and yelled for me to stop. I span back round on my heel,instinctivley, to see what was going on. I closed my eyes and gave a short gasp as I ran into someone rather harshly, giving a pained groan as I then rolled onto my back.

"That hurt" I whined, eyes still shut as I was recovering from the impact.

"CARA YOU BITCH " Ashley yelled making me fight a grin.

Wait...Ashley was here?

Ezio jogged over, concern written on his face as he held his hand out to Ashley and helped her up.

She dusted her dress of and straightened her hair, before thanking Ezio

"Ahem!" I frowned, as no hand was offered to me.

Ezio grinned then yanked me up; with such a force, that I almost fell over again.

A stinging sensation made its way to my knee. It was bleeding quite a bit and the cut was covered in dirt.

"Well this sucks" I muttered, making Ezio unexpectedly hoist me up and carry me bridal style.

"Cara what the hell have you been doing?" Ashley questioned; examining my leg.

"Fighting...Running...running...and falling?" I replied, grinning at how stupid it sounded.

"You would think you were a boy" Ashley scolded, grabbing my leg and trying to bend it, making me hiss in pain.

"Get OFF, leave the doctor to mess on with it" I pouted, making her chuckle.

"Anyways how are you not hurt?" I questioned, looking at her expectantly to see any cuts or bruises.

"Well, I have my legs covered for one..." she replied making me smile at the state of my dress, the edges now covered in blood.

"Ashley please can you tell my brother that we will be heading over to the Dottore to treat Cara's leg?"

"Yeah OK, but where is he?"

"Just find some whores!" I snapped, angry at the fact that this was their fault.

Actually no...It was Ezio's fault!

We walked in silence, around the corner, were a Dottore was stood expectantly, shouting all the remedies and cures he has to offer, and no one can get them anywhere else.

As we approached the doctor, Ezio felt near his pocket and frowned.

"Merda" he hissed, making me give him a questioning look.

"Yes..?"

"Urmm, well...we may have a problem.." he shrugged, giving me a sheepish grin.

"What?" I sighed, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"I have no money to pay the Dottore." He confessed, a slight frown on his face.

"Oh that's fine Ezio..but if my leg goes green and drops of...its on your conscience" I grumbled making him grin.

"That wont be necessary, Mia Cara, I think Federico has some florins left", he established; although he sounded unsure.

When the Dottore caught sight of us, his eyes narrowed at Ezio, through his bird-like mask.

"What have you done to this ragazza povera, Auditore?" He questioned; taking me from Ezio's hands and placing me on a wooden desk-like table.

Ezio grinned sheepishly and was about to answer when I interrupted him.

"He chased me!" I pouted, making the Doctor shoo Ezio away when he came closer to explain himself.

"Now let me have a look at you knee giovane signora, and we will see the damage".

As the doctor looked in his inventory for some herbs, a frowning Federico was being dragged roughly by his arm; being led by Ashley.

"What happened?" Federico asked, concerned at the state of my knee.

"Ahh and so the other Auditore joins us" he mused, glancing at Ashley.

"Are you hurt aswell?" he wondered, glaring at Federico.

Ashley gave a hearty laugh and explained that it was just me, then went on to say how clumsy I was.

I'm not clumsy...things just like falling infront of me.

The Doctor got out a cloth and dabbed it in water so he could wash most of the dirt out. I clenched my jaw from the pain, not going to show anyone how much it hurt. The after a few rambling scientific words from him, he came back with a bottle containing a type of Salve, that was to speed up the healing process and fight infection.

It smelt of shit.

"Eurghh I'm not putting that on my leg it smells of Ezio!"I complained making Ezio grimace.

"I don't smell" he protested folding his arms across his chest.

I watched as Ashley sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 'Whats she huffing about?'

Federico handed the Doctor that correct payment for my treatment and medicine, whilst me and Ezio continued to bicker on.

"Don't smell! You smell of Sex all the time!"

"And how do you know that your 'medicine' smells of sex? Better yet..how do you know what Sex smells like?" Ezio challenged, a grin evident on his face.

"Don't you dare get me in an awkward situation! I am not answering that!"

Ezio's fingers drummed across the table until the stopped near my leg. His hand traveled further until...

"TIG" Ezio yelled making me reach out to try and Tig him straight after, which I was successful in doing so.

"TIG!" I squealed and crossed my fingers hurriedly and placed them at my sides.

He pouted at my sudden reflexes, and tug me back. Instead I chuckled at his attempt and waved my hands infront of his face.

"You can't get me because my fingers are crossed" I sang, smiling evilly at his reaction.

"But..but that's not allowed!" he retorted making me chuckle louder.

"Actually it is so...neh neh NEHH" I teased, sticking my tongue out at him.

Meahwhile...

"Grazie Dottore, I'll let her know.." Federico assured, making his way to my side with Ashley holding a few vials with that smelly stuff in it.

"Arrivederci, and look after those two girls Capisce?"

"Si, I'll make sure of it" he grinned, before nodding farewell to the doctor; who made his way to treat another patient- a thief.

* * *

ASHLEY POV

I don't know what had gone on with them two, but Ezio wouldn't stop sulking and Cara had a triumphant grin on her face; but it slowly faded when she was told that she was not to walk on it for at least three days, so she does not reopen the wound.

Federico wore a similar expression on his face to Ezio, when I dragged him away from the Courtesans.

He accused me of being jealous.

ME jealous...yeah right.

Ezio carried Cara home,but was reluctant because she kept complaining. She said she was hungry- in truth we all were. Maybe we can enjoy some of the cake I made earlier..

Federico moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He sighed and then looked down at me; unsure if he should say anything.

"I'm sorry I said you were jealous Ashley" Federico whispered, making me internally smile. I wonder how long it would take.

Men are so stubborn; Cara being the only exception.

"Its OK, I'm just stressed out..and hungry" I replied, face flushing when the growl of my stomach confirmed my statement.

"Me too, lets see what Madre has made for supper hmm?"

"Yeahh.." I replied, smiling when we entered the Palazzo and finally feeling the comfort of home again.

Home.

A twang of pain hit my heart when I thought about home. All the things I would miss. My mum..My Dad...even Miss Clarkson!

I sighed and decided not to ruin today; entering the door with a forced smile upon my face as I was greeted by Maria and Claudia.

"You're okay?...Cara what happened?" Maria scolded, as Cara sheepishly explained that she tripped. I think Ezio was not expecting Cara to lie for him, as a look of shock slashed on his face, but I could tell he was grateful. Maria could be very intimidating when she wants to be.

"Get cleaned up, Ill have the maids run you a bath".

Ezio placed Cara onto the couch as she laid back and closed her eyes tiredly.

Giovanni appeared out of his study and examined us all; Cara sprawled out on the chair. He looked over to both his sons and shook his head.

"Federico...Ezio...my office" Giovanni replied, calmly, yet an air of authority was hidden in his words.

Both brothers visibly gulped and followed their father.

Although... not before Ezio reached out unnoticebly, and brushed my arm as he waltzed past.

"Tig" Eizo murmured making me glare in response.

I looked back at Cara who had one eye open and was grinning widely. Both of her hands contained crossed fingers making me collapse on the chair to sulk.

I have a feeling that this game of 'Tig' will start to get out of hand...

* * *

A/N: Review and tell me what you think. I will try and include Ashley more in future chapters :)

* * *

TRANSLATIONS

Si-Yes

Bellas- Beauties

ragazza sciocca- Silly girl

Salute- Hi/Hello

dottore-Doctor

Merda- Shit

ragazza povera- Poor girl

giovane signora- Young lady

Grazie- Thank you

Arrivederci- Goodbye

Capisce- Understood

Madre- Mother


	12. Chapter 11

We're Screwed

Chapter-11

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

And for those who are wondering… the pairings have been decided… but you will have to find out-if you haven't figured it out already ;)

On with the show!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

"Federico...Ezio...my office" Giovanni replied, calmly, yet an air of authority was hidden in his words.

Both brothers visibly gulped and followed their father.

Although... not before Ezio reached out unnoticeably, and brushed my arm as he waltzed past.

"Tig" Eizo murmured making me glare in response.

I looked back at Cara who had one eye open and was grinning widely. Both of her hands contained crossed fingers making me collapse on the chair to sulk.

I have a feeling that this game of 'Tig' will start to get out of hand...

* * *

ASHLEY POV

I glanced back at Ashley, staring at her ruined dress questionably.

"Yes?" She inquired, raising a curious eyebrow- but I noticed her fingers were still crossed.

"Are you going to tell me what happened today?"

She looked thoughtful for a second before sighing loudly through her nose.

"To be honest Ashley.. I can't be arsed" she admitted making me snort at her comment.

"Charming" I muttered; making her grin when she noticed the obvious sarcasm.

"So…what have you been up to then Ash?"

I grinned at her forcing an act of De Ja Vu on her.

"To be honest Cara… I can't be arsed telling you" I sighed-dramatically- making her chuckle.

I hummed to myself, just enjoying the silence and also hoping to hear Giovanni shout at Federico and Ezio. All I could make out was muffled voices so I eventually gave up on eaves dropping.

"Cara..?"

"Hmmm..?"  
"Ya know that I'm on in 'Tig'" I asked; saying the world bitterly.

"Yeahh..?"

"Well I have an idea?"

Cara's face lit up at the sound and then she grinned in excitement.

"And this plan includes..?"

"Well… we need to pretend to' forget' about playing 'Tig' for a few days so they forget about it as well, then we-"

"-STRIKE!..yeah great idea Ash! Oh my God we have to get Ezio!"

"Why Ezio..?"

"Well..uhh..because..because.."

I grinned at her uneasiness.

"Because..?"

"Because he's mean!" she pouted making me laugh.

Maria entered the living room and Tsked at the 'sight '; which was Cara.

"Your bath is ready Piccola, there is also some clean clothes on the bed" She explained, giving her a warm smile.

"Thanks Maria!" Cara grinned, giving me a swift nod before hobbling up the stairs and disappearing in her room. I rolled my eyes at the obvious injury that deterred her running.

"She's just as bad as the boys" she mused; grinning at me.

"Actually…she's worse" I replied, mirroring her expression.

"I'm starting supper soon, so I took the liberty of asking the maids to run you a bath as well" she confirmed, so I thanked her and watched as she left for the kitchens.

The muffled voices died down, so I watched the doorway expectantly. I grinned when a sulking Ezio and Federico shuffled out, both looking down and Ezio grumbling under his breath.

Giovanni waltzed out behind them; serious expression on his face but when he caught sight of me, he winked in response, making me giggle.

"Awhh you guys got in trouble" I teased making Ezio frown and Federico gave him a nuggy.

"Actually.. Father did most of the shouting at you; isn't that right brother?" Federico jested, making Ezio's mouth go agape.

"Actually..'Brother' I do believe it was father who said that you should have known better. You don't exactly set of the best example for your little brother "Ezio sighed, pretending to sound disappointed.

"What's this..?" Giovanni asked, peering his head from around the door; grinning as Ezio and Federico both started stuttering and blubbering trying to explain themselves. Giovanni simply waved them off and chuckled as he disappeared into the kitchen- probably to see Maria.

I laughed at both brothers who turned and glared at me; although they were both fighting smiles.

"Awhh you guys are so cute when your in trouble "I mused making them both frown at being called cute.

"That's why Ezio gets Cara in trouble" Federico teased, making Ezio's mouth go agape, in protest.

"I don't know what you're talking about Brother" Ezio replied-using extra emphasis on the word 'brother'.

I just sat watching them both amused.

"Are you sure Ezio..? Or should I tell Ashley?" Federico playfully warned, making Ezio's eyes bug out..until his expression changed to one with a sly grin.

"Speaking of telling Ashley…" Ezio grinned making Federico stiffen.

"Telling me what?" I asked, cautiously, wondering if I actually wanted to know.

"Oh Federico just wanted to tell you that he- mmmpffft" Ezio tried to explain; but was stopped when Federico clamped his hand around Ezio's mouth.

"Hehe Excuse us Ashley" Federico said, giving me a sheepish grin whilst dragging Ezio away with him.

'I wonder what the hell that was about'.

Whilst I was pondering, Ezio sauntered past me and made his way up the stairs-probably to annoy Cara- and Federico casually leaned against the door frame, not taking his eyes of me- which made me nervous.

"So… are you going to tell me what the hell that was about?" I questioned, making my way towards his relaxed form.

Federico leaned back and closed his eyes; a smile on his face.

"Nope" he replied, popping the 'p'.

"Fine… I'll just ask Ezio" I threatened, turning round to face the stairs.

I made my way up slowly until I was grabbed roughly by the waist.

"Federico get off!" I whined; clinging on to the banister for dear life.

"You're stronger than I anticipated Bella" he chuckled making me frown at the compliment?

Suddenly I was yanked back and then placed behind him, so he was blocking my way up to the stairs.

"You're in my way..."

"Oh I am, am I?" he replied-very sarcastically.

"Fine then! I won't ask him! Now can you leave me alone?" I pleaded, just wanting to get a nice bath.

"What if I don't want to leave you alone?" He grinned making me raise an eyebrow.

"Well…urm..I'll get Cara on you!" I smirked as I watched the fear shine in his eyes.

"I'll see you at supper then Ashley" Federico informed- a look of defeat on his face.

"Kay" I replied, as the arm disappeared from my waist and I made my way to my room.

* * *

CARA POV

I put on the new dress that Maria had laid out for me; after I washed myself thoroughly with the lavender oils that I used the night before.

The dress wasn't as extravagant as most dresses I had seen, but it was still pretty. It was a pink colour and had black lace layers underneath and the same material was used to cover my shoulders and travel down to the bottom of my elbow.

I frowned at my knee. It was red and sore. I'd have to find Ashley or Ezio and get the smelly thing for my leg so it doesn't get infected.

I braided my hair in a neat bun and then made my way downstairs; although it was more of a desperate limp.

A mouth-watering aroma wafted through my nose and I immediately closed my eyes and sighed contently, before following the direction of the scent.

I had found myself in the kitchens. Maria, Claudia and another servant were making themselves busy in the kitchen; chopping and dicing vegetables and putting them in a big cooking pot. I slowly trailed my fingers along the table to try and snag some freshly baked bread, but to my disappointment, I was being shooed away by Maria who told me that I was just as bad as her boys.

I sighed impatiently and settled down onto one of the chairs; propping my leg up on it.

"Cara..?"  
I looked up to see Giovanni who had appeared from his office.

"May I have a quick word please?" He asked, making me puzzled as to why he needed me. I shrugged it off and just hoped that I wasn't going to get told of for anything. If I was then I would simply blame it on Ezio; I grinned, nodding appreciatively at my plan.

"Yeah sure" I replied and followed cautiously behind him.

He sat down at his desk and I stupidly stood at the doorway like a noob, giving him a nervous grin. He shook his head and then gestured for me to sit down which I then gratefully smiled at him; as my leg was beginning to throb again.

"I have already talked to Ashley about this, but I believe that you may know a little bit more about it than she does".

"Know about what..?"

He clasped his hands together and he looked far off into the corner- thinking on how to word his next question. It was a trait that I noticed his sons had inherited.

"I'm going to be rather straight to the point with you, and ask you about those symbols you have on your hands?"

I didn't meet his gaze; instead I examined my own hands, noticing two identical symbols that were painted neatly on the middle of my ring finger. I blinked a few times to see if they would disappear, but they did not.

'What did this mean?'

"I…I don't know" I muttered, tracing one of the symbols with my index finger. They looked like an inverted _V_ with a rounded bottom and were a shocking red- in contrast with my pale skin.

Was it…no it couldn't be…

"Do you know what this symbol means?"

I glanced up at him to see that he was staring at me intently.

"No..what does it mean?"

Giovanni sighed and gave me a warm smile.

"I guess you don't know as much as I assumed. That's ok; although this conversation will be continued for another day."

He got up from his chair and opened the door out for me.

"Thanks" I mumbled, my mind seriously feeling screwed up at the moment.

'That was quick' I mused, making my way to the living room; so I can slump on the chairs again…

* * *

GIOVANNI POV

Blue. That's what colour she appears when I use my eagle vision.

But only Assassins turn blue?

I pinched the bridge of my nose and put my letter to my brother Mario, in my desk drawer. I would get Ezio to send it earlier in the day-tomorrow. Maybe he will know what is happening.

From Ashley's description, the 'metal ball' sounded just like the Piece of Eden… so that means that it is no longer in the Templars possession?

I decided I would just keep a close eye on Ashley and Cara; Cara especially.

For now…? Well.. I guess I'll make my way to supper.

* * *

CARA POV

I watched as Giovanni left his office, giving me a second glance before leaving for the kitchens. Ezio came jogging down the stairs; making me shout at him to get his attention.

"Ezio!"  
He turned around and grinned, confidently strolling to the chair that I was laid across, before sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Si Cara..?"

"My leg!" I whined, lifting my skirts so he could see the damage.

"I can't see Mia Cara.. maybe you need to lift your skirts a bit higher.." he suggested, wagging his eyebrows at me in a suggestive manner.

"Just get the damn Medicine!" I huffed, making him chuckle.

"Okay, okay…hold on a second" he assured, before making his way back upstairs.

Whilst he was gone I looked back at my hands.

"What does this mean?" I whispered, before deciding to sit on my hands so they were out of view.

I don't know what the symbols mean.. But I have a feeling that I shouldn't go showing everyone.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this was a little short and the update was a little late, but my computer has a virus! And it's screwed everything up. I hope it will get sorted out soon. I also apologise if their is a few spelling mistakes, they will be corrected soon enough.

Anyways... Review and let me know what you thought :)

* * *

TRANSLATIONS

Si- Yes

Piccola- Little one


	13. Chapter 12

We're Screwed

Chapter-12

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a virus on the computer so I couldn't write for a while...but...its fixed...HUZZAH!

I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Thanks to everyone who has been waiting patiently .

Enjoy!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

"I can't see Mia Cara.. maybe you need to lift your skirts a bit higher.." he suggested, wagging his eyebrows at me in a suggestive manner.

"Just get the damn Medicine!" I huffed, making him chuckle.

"Okay, okay…hold on a second" he assured, before making his way back upstairs.

Whilst he was gone I looked back at my hands.

"What does this mean?" I whispered, before deciding to sit on my hands so they were out of view.

I don't know what the symbols mean.. But I have a feeling that I shouldn't go showing everyone.

* * *

ASHLEY POV

"Supper time!" Someone yelled, making me give an annoyed sigh and force myself out of the bathtub so I could speedily shove something acceptable on for supper.

After shoving on one of my discarded dresses-on the floor- I twisted my hairs over the bath tub and rung out all of the rose scented water- since Cara had hidden the lavender scented one.

I sighed and muttered angrily under my breath, as my damp hair would have to do.

I made my way down the stairs and made a left- into the dining room of the Palazzo Auditore.

It looked homely yet magnificent at the same time. Bouquets of flowers were placed in vases and decorated the table, along with some lit candles.

A mouth-watering aroma filled my nostrils and made me sigh contently. A nice broth with various meats and salads were on the agenda for tonight.

I made my way to a seat which was next to Cara; who patted her hand on it with a polite gesture. I grinned and politely accepted her offer and sat down next to her. Although I swatted her hands away when she childishly twirled my wet hair in between her fingers- smirking at the realization that I had obviously been interrupted from my bath time.

I looked around the table to see everyone here except Petruccio and Giovanni.

"Petruccio's got a fever" Cara muttered, frowning from sharing the news.

I nodded in understanding as I carefully watched Giovanni enter the dining room to join his family- his eyes locking on mine for a brief second.

As soon as Giovanni sat down, it was almost as if the table had breathed a sigh of relief and everyone soon began their cheerful idle chit-chat, although I could tell that it wasn't the same without Petruccio.

Cara frowned at the cup that was in her hands and swirled it experimentally in her hands, watching as the red liquid sloshed from side to side.

"Whats wrong Mia Cara?" Ezio questioned, grin on his face.

"What is it?" She questioned, glancing down at the obvious liquid in her glass.

'Honestly Cara how can you not realize what it is', I mentally scolded, giving her an amused expression.

"Its wine sciocca ragazza!" Federico replied, causing the whole table to erupt in laughter.

"Have you never drunk wine before dear?" Maria questioned; smile tugging at her lips.

"No one has let her; for our own safety" I replied, sighing dramatically at Cara.

"No comment.." Cara mumbled, as we watched in curiosity as she smelled the substance, then probed an eager tongue into the glass.

Everyone raised an eyebrow; waiting for her verdict. She pondered on it for a brief moment, before smiling devilishly at us and downing her glass in one and slamming the empty contents onto the table.

"Not bad.." she hummed, glancing at Ezio who did the same with his glass; draining it of every drop and grinning in satsifaction at her.

"I'm surprised you could keep up your drink Cara..." Ezio hummed, resting his palm on his chin.

"Pffft I can keep up my drink!" she replied making me raise an eyebrow at the obvious lie.

"Really Cara..because.. I don't even remember you touching a drop of alcohol; until now" I grinned; as she glared viciously at me.

"Well...how would you know? Unless your a stalker!" she replied; beginning to mimic my amused expression.

I put my hands up as a sign of surrender, and the small chit chat continued around the table.

I watched as Federico and Ezio were teasing Claudia and giving boyish laughs at the table and smiled when Giovanni murmured in Maria's ear and kissed her cheek lovingly as she gazed at him fondly.

Cara was too busy preoccupied with her 'food' and admittedly... so was I, as I hungrily ate away at the broth, swallowing one steaming mouthful after another.

Soon Giovanni, Claudia and Maria excused themselves from the table and nodded us goodnight. The table suddenly fell into an awkward silence which made me feel the urge to leave and go to bed also...Until something very interesting was said, that made my curiosity do a back flip.

"Me and Federico have an idea..." Ezio explained, making me and Cara look up at him questionably. The two brothers looked at each other and smirked, giving each other boyish chuckles; as silent conversation was made between them.

"We challenge you both to a drinking contest" Federico announced, glaring at the empty cup that was gripped in my hand tightly.

This could go soo wrong...

"Contest? And what happens if we win?" Cara questioned making the Auditores laugh in synch.

"The question is...if you win..although that won't happen".

"Oh and why not?" I piped up, angry and the fact that we were being underestimated.

"Hehe; fine.. if you win...you urghh.." Ezio glanced at Federico questionably while they both thought about an answer. Cara helped them out with that dilemma and came up with a solution.

"How about...when we win th-"

"-If" Ezio corrected, making Cara sigh loudly in irritation.

"Fine...'If' we win then, we can make you do whatever we want for...one week" she announced, counting the week of with her finger.

"Fine, and when we win-"  
"-If you win.." I corrected, looking at Cara's grin of approval.

"If we win, then you do whatever we want you to do for...one week." Federico declared, glancing at Ezio; who nodded approvingly.

"So its decided then.. when do we start" Cara asked; watching as Federico filled up all of our glasses and sat back on his chair with a satisfied sigh.

"Now...if you don't chicken out of it" He grinned, taking a mocking sip of his wine and placing it back on the table.

* * *

CARA POV

I watched as Ezio swallowed his whole glass in just to big gulps, and then slamming his glass on the table.

Federico followed suit, and Ashley looked up at me questionably.

"You can always leave...although there is a forfeit." Ezio announced, smirking in my direction.

"Never!" I grinned, before placing my cup to my lips and downing the lot.

It was bitter and warmed my stomach, making me feel relaxed.

"Well...here goes nothing" Ashley whispered, swallowing the contents of her cup, until nothing was left.

"Damn that stuff is strong" she murmured, although I think she didn't intend on anyone hearing.

"Giving up already Bella?" Federico quizzed, making Ashley kick his leg at the insult.

"Ouch!"

"I can tell your going to be an angry drunk" I mused, making her sulk at the empty glass infront of her.

* * *

3 HOURS LATER

* * *

ASHLEY POV

"I's..hic..knows your ..hic..secret" Cara giggled, wagging a finger accusingly at Ezio.

"No's shyoo don'ts" Ezio slurred, making Cara giggle manically.

I decided to leave the game after the second glass- much to the Auditore's delight; although Federico did the same when he realsied he had to go to work tomorrow. Instead... Well, I guess its up to Cara if we are at the boys beck and call, all next week.

You better not let me down.

Actually, she was doing pretty well. Cara was obviously a goofy drunk, whilst Ezio differed from being extremely childish, to being big-headed and inflating his ego.

All the while, me and Federico sat watching the two, amused and cheering our team mate on.

"Giz us another..hic..glass Ash, c'mon giz it here or dontcha..hic..want us to win?" Cara questioned, swatting her hand aimlessly around the table.

"Cara, I think you've had too much too drink.."  
"No I haven't your just lying..i knew you..hic.. didn't wants us to win..cos..cos you lurvve Freddy!" She giggled, nudging Ezio in the ribs as he did the same.

I actually face-palmed at this, as Federico wrapped his arm around me.

Freddy? Seriously!

"I know she does Cara...but she's playing hard to get" He whispered, loud enough so I could here.

"Yeah, she's playing hard to get, yeah that's right, cos she..hic..-" Cara froze and her face grew a green tinge- meanwhile Ezio was still downing his glass, smiling triumphantly at Cara who was doing her all not to be sick.

"Cara are you OK?"

"Yesh I just need..hic.. I just need some air I thinks", she muttered, as she stood up from her chair and wobbled, waving her arms around like a flightless bird.

"Cara I think you need to sit down"

"Hehehe...Ash.. I'm..I'm flying!" she whispered, her arms flailing more desperately.

Federico grew concerned and reached out to steady her, when her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out.

"Well...that went well" I mused, looking at the limp form in Federico's hands.

"Hehe brother we did it!" Ezio cheered, before falling from his chair and giggling like a girl.

"Ouch, I fell on my bum!" He chuckled, before groaning as the pain hit him.

We watched in silence as Ezio's eyes fluttered shut and he began snoring.

"I think I'm dreaming..i muttered, looking at the sight before me.

"Do you always dream of me?" Federico teased, making me laugh a little too loudly.  
"No, now what are we going to do with this mess?"

"Well...i say we leave Ezio, although I'll carry Cara to her room if you want?"

"Yeah sure.."

I watched as Federico silently carried Cara up the stairs. I sighed and crouched down to a snoring Ezio, who was smiling dreamily and snoring.

"Wake up you drunken idiot" I harshly whispered, tapping his face more and more aggressively until it was more of a slap.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled, forgetting of the sleeping people upstairs.

"Hmm.. wha?" Ezio murmured; still in a daze.

"Come on, your coming with me"

He grinned and tried to whisper in my ear, instead his head, collided with mine, as it drooped heavily from drunkenness.

"You have a hard head" he grumbled, rubbing at his head tentatively and trying to pull himself up from the floor.

"Yeah whatever now lets get you to bed" I huffed, annoyed at having to deal with a drunk..and even worse...a drunk Ezio.

"Well, okay, although I never expected you to be so forward, but I'm not complaining" he grinned, making me snort in disgust.

"Your going to bed alone you drunken idiot, now put you arm around me and I'll help you up the stairs."

He sighed in defeat and slumped over so he could rest his head on my shoulder.

"No dozing off now!" I scolded, as we made our way slowly up the stairs.

Federico closed the door to Cara's room-silently- and turned around to grin at Ezio who's legs were trailing weirdly up the stairs.

"Ahhh Federico, how are you doing brother?"

Federico laughed at his brothers drunken appearance and wrapped Ezio's arm around his shoulders for extra support.

"Very good Fratello, and I have good news".

"News..? what news?"  
"Well brother, I guess we'll have to think hard tonight to think of a punishment for Ashley and Cara, for losing the drink competition."

"I can't wait" I mumbled, sarcasm dripping like venom, from every word.

"Either can we" Ezio sighed, his lids starting to close again.

Federico nudged Ezio's room open with his foot and dragged Ezio in.

"I'll take it form here Bella" Federico assured, making me sigh in relief.

"Night guys" I sighed, opening the door to my room in a haste to meet the comforting warmth of my bed sheets.

"Bouna notte Ashley" someone whispered, although I had already closed the door and was sprawled on the bed sheets.

'What a night' I mused, 'and what a interesting morning it will be'.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that one! Review and tell me what you think.

* * *

TRANSLATIONS

Bella- Beauty

Sciocca Ragazza- Silly Girl

Buona notte- Good night

Fratello- Brother


	14. Chapter 13

We're screwed

Chapter-13

A/N: Sorry if its a little rushed, I just wanted to post a chapter soon because i need to revise for exams :(

Enjoy!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

"Well brother, I guess we'll have to think hard tonight to think of a punishment for Ashley and Cara, for losing the drink competition."

"I can't wait" I mumbled, sarcasm dripping like venom, from every word.

"Either can we" Ezio sighed, his lids starting to close again.

Federico nudged Ezio's room open with his foot and dragged Ezio in.

"I'll take it from here Bella" Federico assured, making me sigh in relief.

"Night guys" I sighed, opening the door to my room in a haste to meet the comforting warmth of my bed sheets.

"Bouna notte Ashley" someone whispered, although I had already closed the door and was sprawled on the bed sheets.

'What a night' I mused, 'and what a interesting morning it will be'.

* * *

CARA POV

"Urghhh!" I groaned- to no one in particular, rolling onto my side before squinting at the suns rays that peeked through the thin curtains..

"I feel like shit" I confessed, rubbing my eyes frantically to rid them of the blurry haze they were in.

I definitely smelled of alcohol, so beamed when someone entered my room with a huge copper bath tub and placed it in my room.

"How you feeling?" Ashley questioned; standing smugly at the door.

"Like I have been ran over by a car and then the car exploded" I whined, bringing my hand to my throbbing head and rubbing it gingerly.

"Exploding Car.. Interesting" she mused, grinning at me.

"Good morning Ashley...good morning Cara" Ezio trailed, as he strolled past the door; grin evident on his face.

"Urghh! Why is everyone shouting!" I hissed, rubbing my head more frantically;.

"No ones shouting Cara" Ashley chuckled, before handing me over some clean attire and slamming the door.

I flinched at the loud noise it made, before glaring at the door were my friend once stood.

'I am not going to enjoy today' I mused; fuzzy images of last night beginning to clear up.

* * *

ASHLEY POV

I chuckled as I made my way from Cara's room to the dining room; were most of the family were taking food that they needed, before disappearing to different rooms of the house.

I studied Ezio carefully, showing no sign of a hangover- previous to his drunken state last night.

'How does he do it?' I pondered, watching as he shamelessly flirted with a few of Claudia's friends, acting as if nothing had happened.

The only tell-tale of last nights adventure, was the small bump on his temple.

And to think, the bruise Cara gave him was just clearing up...

I was waiting for Cara to get ready because she was supposed to be collecting a dress for a party- whilst I needed to pick mine, but she was taking ages!

"Ashley..." Ezio called, as he finished his conversation with the other girls.

"Yes.." I asked- cautiously.

"Me and Federico have thought of something" he confirmed, making my heart stop suddenly.

'Oh man I was hoping that they would forget..just play dumb Ashley...'

"WOW you thought of something? Did it hurt?" I retorted, sarcastically; looking for something to do to save me from this conversation.

"Very funny...actually seen as though your going to act like that..I wont tell you" he grinned and sauntered of, grabbing a nearby apple and heading outside.

* * *

CARA POV

Finally I felt clean!

My hair was plaited in a fish plait, that was tied off with one of Ezio's ribbons that I stole from his room. It didn't match my dress, but I did not want to stay looking in there too long because I was scared at what I might find.

Instead I had a bright red ribbon that did not clash with the light peach colored dress I now wore. I frowned at the loss of appetite I had- due to last nights activity- but made my way downstairs so I could satisfy my thirst.

I smiled as my eyes met a few familiar faces, obviously Claudia's friends...which meant that today was the day I got my dress fitted.

Oh Joy!

I smiled and made my way carefully down the stairs;squinting slightly at the slight migraine I still had, until I was roughly yanked off to the side-by my arm.

"That hurt!" I protested, rubbing my arm tentatively and glaring at Ashley.

"Were have you been?" she hissed;hands on her hips.

"Urmm..getting ready?" I asked; confused at the sudden outburst.

"Well you took a while! Oh and thanks to your amazing drinking skills...we now have to forfeit.

"What? I didn't win?" I pouted, trying to recall last nights events.

"WIN! No you passed out before saying you could fly!" she hissed, making me flinch.

"Fly huh?...heheh" I grinned, sheepishly, before I caught notice of a smug looking Ezio, leaning back on a wall and casually eating an apple

He was soo listening to our conversation...

"Jeez Ash, calm down, not like they're gonna make us do something stupid".

Ashley raised a questioning eyebrow as my own words finally sunk in.

Those bastards are gonna make us do something stupid!

"I'm leaving" I muttered, joining Claudia's group; watching as Ashley followed suit.

"I need a dress as well Cara...considering you left me" she mock pouted, nudging me playfully in the ribs.

"Yeah whatever" I sighed, eagerly leaving the house.

* * *

ASHLEY POV

"CARA STOP"!

"NO! That dude stole my money!"

"We have enough left just leave it" Claudia assured- but to no avail, as Cara was still hell bent on chasing the thief.

I jogged at a rapid pace, keeping Cara in my line of sight.

'When did she get so fast?', I pondered, cursing suddenly when the thief ran into a few of his friends, all looking surprised at Cara's agility.

"Marco, I told you to make sure that you don't get caught idiota" an older thief yelled, flicking the younger thief with his fingers.

"That puttana wouldn't give me chance" he grumbled, making my mouth go agape at the familiar insult.

"Who you calling a Puttanna you douche bag!" Cara hissed, gesturing for her money.

I was surprised she could even walk, with her injury from yesterday.

"Awhhh how sweet, the sciocca ragazza thinks were going to give her, her money back" one of the theives cooed, making me growl quietly and make my way beside Cara.

"Another one? Jesus Marco, your supposed to be doing better than this"

"Give my friend her money back, and we'll leave it and pretend that nothing happened...okay?" I asked cautiously, looking for someone who could help aid us.

I guess it was our lucky day.

Cara was about to pounce, when someone finally stepped in.

"I think you should give the Bella Donna her money back.."

"This is none of your concern signore" A thief growled, clutching his hand tighter on the bag of florins.

"Actually, it is." he dismissed, stepping closer to the theives; an intimidating aura emitting from him.

"And how do you plan on getting this back ...Cellini?" Marco mocked, stepping free from the group of thieves, until he was toe to toe with the stranger.

"Cellini...no need for such formalities, considering we know each other so well" he smirked, turning back around to face me and give me a cheeky wink.

I mentally face-palmed.

Yey another obnoxious flirt!

"Fine then..'Matteo'" Marco replied; spitting the name out like it was poison.

I was so focused on the stare down, that I failed to notice Cara through the corner of my eye.

So..this was the plan. 'Matteo' was a distraction.

Interesting...

I smirked as Cara stole of one of the less aware thieves; who was wearing a purse with a generous amount of money- in fact more than double of Cara's that was stolen.

She grinned and turned away before addressing the thieves.

"Fine guys...you win. Keep the damn money" she sighed, dramatically over-doing it.

Matteo stepped back before playfully bowing to the thief and then turning on his heel, while I stood their in shock.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

CARA POV

"I didn't catch your name Bella?" Matteo hummed, jogging slightly to keep up with the fast pace I was walking.

"Because I didn't tell you it" I grinned, throwing the money bag high up in the air and catching it- before a hand swooped over and snatched it from me.

"Nice catch you made today" he mused, jingling the purse in his hands.

I looked back to see Ashley finally catching up with us.

"Give me it back" I sighed, my leg starting to throb. Although it didn't just moments ago..

"Your money in return for your name" he grinned- resembling a Cheshire cat.

"Cara" I dismissed, before yanking the money out of his grasp and smiling at the audible gasp he made from the sudden snatch.

"So then ..'Cara', what we're you and your friend planning to do today? Before those Ladro turned up and ruined your day?

'Who said anything about ruining my day? That was freaking hilarious' I thought amusingly to myself.

I pursed my lips and stopped my walking.

"Actually we were looking for some dresses"

"Dresses..?"

"Yup"

"For a special occasion..?"

"A party" I confirmed, looking around for Ashley.

"And who's party is that? He hummed, leaning against the wall casually- like someone familiar who we all know and love..

"Urmm.. some dude called Matteo" I sighed, looking confused as Ashley stared at me in horror.

Oh I am stupid.

"Ohhhh its you! Its your party!" I nervously chuckled, mentally scolding myself for being so slow.

"Ahhh I believe it is.." he mused, turning to face Ashley.

"And your name Bella..?"

"Ashley" she grinned, before doing a polite curtsey.

What a Noob.

"Well then...Cara..Ashley..lets escort you back to your acquaintances so you can buy some pretty dresses for my party" he joked, making a twinge of a smile play along my lips.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I grinned, storming ahead of the two.

"Urmm.. Cara?"

"Yeahh?"

"Its this way.." Ashley chuckled, making me glare.

'I knew that'.

* * *

CLAUDIA POV

"Oh Ezio! Something terrible has happened!"

I glared at Ezio's chuckle when I told him about Cara and Ashley chasing after the thieves.

"Don't worry sorella,I'm sure their fine" he assured, although this did not convince me- especially hearing some of Cara's adventures from yesterday.

"Ezio! Just find them..please..for me" I pouted, feeling upset that these girls have put their life in danger. I was just beginning to gain a friendship with them as well...

"OK then..if this bothers you, I will look for them" he promised, running to a nearest ledge and then scaling the wall expertly.

"He's going to get himself killed someday" I muttered, before turning around and explaining the situation to my distressed friends.

* * *

EZIO POV

'That girl really is a danger magnet' I concluded, before performing a leap of faith into some nearby rose petals, and grinning when I spotted Cara and Ashley.

That grin soon disappeared when I spotted the face of Matteo Cellini.

'What was he doing with them?"

I quietly growled, as I stormed over to the girls, pretending that I did not notice Matteo.

"Ezio?"

"Miss me already Cara?" I grinned, giving a curious glance to the large sum of money that she held in her hands.

"Shut up" she muttered making me grin and step beside her and Ashley.

"Nice to see you both too..now whats this about chasing thieves?" I chuckled, seeing Ashley's face turn red in embarrassment.

"Nothing to worry about now amico, the problem has been sorted" Matteo assured, making me grimace.

"I don't think I was asking you" I replied, glaring at him darkly.

"Ezio! Matteo helped us!" Ashley explained.

My frowned deepened at this response; and seeing the smug grin on Matteos face.

"Come on, your both coming with me" I breathed, dragging Cara and Ashley by their arms and in the direction of Claudia.

"Ezio I can walk on my own!" Cara hissed- Matteo still following us eagerly, like a lost pup.

"You heard Cara, now let go Auditore"

"Is that a threat?" I seethed, positioning my body so that it was in line with his.

"Perhaps...is this a problem?" He questioned, making me smirk at his response.

"Perhaps.." I replied, looking at him darkly.

"Guys, you can have a bitch fit later, but my leg is starting to hurt again!" Cara whined, making me give a quiet sigh of relief. I was in no mood to fight, but I would still show that I could hold my own.

"You idiot! You didn't put any if the stuff the doctor gave you!" Ashley reprimanded, making Cara pout.

"But it smells funny!" she moaned.

I sighed and grabbed her legs from under her, smiling at the little squeal she made. I was now carrying her Bridal style, but laughed when I seen the jealousy written all over Matteos face.

Matteo was a man-whore. Fine! I'll admit I am a familiar face to Courtesans and many of the woman of Firenze, but I am a gentleman about it.

Matteo, on the other hand, uses people tog get what he wants...and if he cant get it...well, you don't want to know..

He will stay away from Cara and Ashley, but I can tell that were going to have a little problem about it.

* * *

CARA POV

A silence passed between us all. Not the comfortable silence, but the awkward kind. The fight for dominance was high in the air and made me nervous.

Claudia rushed into view and embraced us both; her friends not too far behind. They all stopped in their tracks and giggled girlishly when they seen him.

"Ohhh Matteo, what are you doing here" A girl cooed, making me roll my eyes in disgust. I felt Ezio tense and it made me tense.

"Buongiorno Bella's" he purred, making them all giggle louder and swoon.

Claudia did not looked pleased, and forcefully dragged her friends away and into the tailers; with the help of Ashley.

'Oh yeah.. I have a dress to try on.' I pondered, flickering my eyes to the direction of the shop.

"Ezio..could you take me to the shops please" I sang, hoping to break the tension in the air.

"Of course, Mia Cara" he beamed;leaving Matteo and rushing after his sister.

Just as we were a few yards from the shop, Matteo shouted after me.

"See you at the Party!" He yelled, making Ezio sigh deeply through his nostrils.

'Whats his problem?'

* * *

A/N: Hoped you like that one! Ezio's got someone to be Jealous about and Cara doesn't even know it...silly girl.

We will be seeing a lot of Matteo in the future...he might even be a bad guy! :O

Review and tell me what you think!

Oh an before I forget.. I plan on re-doing some chapters because i have realized that my writing is starting to get a bit better so I want to keep up the standard. Pm me or reply in your review which chapters I should re-do and if you have any advice it would be much appreciated ;)

* * *

TRANSLATIONS

Bella-Beauty

Idiota-Idiot (duh)

Puttana- Whore

Sciocca ragazza- Silly girl

Bella Donna- Beautiful woman

Signore- Sir

Ladro- Theives

Sorella- Sister

Buongiorno- Good morning

Mia Cara- My sweet


	15. Chapter 14

We're Screwed

Chapter 14

A/N: In about 2-3 chapters the events of the game will start to take place- for those who are eager to know :)

Enjoy!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

"Buongiorno Bella's" he purred, making them all giggle louder and swoon.

Claudia did not looked pleased, and forcefully dragged her friends away and into the tailors; with the help of Ashley.

'Oh yeah.. I have a dress to try on.' I pondered, flickering my eyes to the direction of the shop.

"Ezio..could you take me to the shops please" I sang, hoping to break the tension in the air.

"Of course, Mia Cara" he beamed;leaving Matteo and rushing after his sister.

Just as we were a few yards from the shop, Matteo shouted after me.

"See you at the Party!" He yelled, making Ezio sigh deeply through his nostrils.

'Whats his problem?'

* * *

CARA POV

"Give us a twirl Ash" I grinned, admiring the dress that Lucia had designed for her.

It was a shocking red color- which brought out her bright hair- and was embroidered with gold patterns and swirls that was fit for nobility.

Ashley twirled reluctantly, blushing a deep scarlet at the few male customers who whistled in approval and were waiting for their lovers dresses to be made.

"Yeah Cara, why don't you try _your_ dress on" she smiled sweetly, making me glare. Although I was secretly excited to try on my well designed dress.

"Fine!"I chirped, walking over to Lucia who handed me over my dress which was covered in a thin sheet of white linen.

I smiled in thanks and disappeared behind the changing board to try it on.

Lucia came over, a few moments later, and tsked playfully as I struggled to lace the unbelievably tight corset that was selected with my dress.

After lacing it in a mere few minutes; I muttered my thanks as she then made me step into my dress as she laced the back of it- similar to the corset.

"One of my best pieces yet" Lucia concluded, making me more eager to see the overall image infront of the mirror.

She bent down to rearrange some of the skirts so it flowed when I walked, and shook her head when she noticed my healing injury.

"What a silly girl you are" she huffed, making me give her a sly grin which she soon mirrored.

"Hurry up Cara.." Ashley whined, making me chuckle at her impatience.

"We all waited for you, you loser" I teased, smiling wider when I didn't get a response.

I stepped out from behind the changing board, watching as Lucia disappeared behind one that was adjacent to mine, and made my way towards one of the tall mirrors that had a few measuring tapes strewn over it.

"Wow" I muttered, twirling slowly to further appreciate the craftsmanship from Lucia's delicate hands.

"Well let me see then Ca-"

"You like it?" I teased, watching as Ashley walked beside me until we were both shown infront of the mirror.

"Lucia is a genius" Ashley decided; after taking a few brief moments to inspect our dresses.

"You girls give me too much credit" the older woman beamed, twirling us both with her hands and smiling warmly at us.

As much as I loved the dresses; me and Ashley both unwillingly had to take them off so they wouldn't get ruined before tomorrows party.

Apparently Maria had arranged for someone to visit later on today, to coach us on 'how to act like a lady', whatever that means.

Ashley and I both decided to leave Claudia and her friends, and head of back to the Palazzo; because apparently our 'coach' could turn up at any moment.

I was just glad that Ashley knew were to go.

* * *

…..

"So, when did Ezio leave?" Ashley asked, making me roll my eyes at Ezio's obnoxious behavior.

"When you went to get your dress fitted...he just left! Not even a goodbye!" I fumed.

"Ouch..do you think something upset him?"

"Matteo did, clearly!" I concluded, glaring at anything that walked past us.

"Hey...cheer up! We have got ourselves some awesome dresses!" Ashley grinned, giving me a playful shove.

"Yeah I guess.."

…...

* * *

I was relieved when we entered the Palazzo, slamming the door half-heatedly and loudly declaring that we were home. Instead of being greeted by Ezio's or Federico's silly banter or Petruccio's tutor; we were greeted by a fairly old woman, with graying hair that was pinned up in a neat bun, who wore a rich velvet dress and a permanent scowl.

"You are late.." She replied, rather nonchalantly.

"Late for what?" I questioned, not enjoying the looks of this.

She completely ignored me and dismissed my question, making me raise an eyebrow at her attitude.

"I am Signora Visconti, and you will address me as such."

"Yeah ok bu-"

"-And I am here to turn you both into proper ladies..., ladies that are fit for the status of nobility" she declared, totally cutting me off.

"I don't care who you are Signora Vis...Vis..whatever, but you will not be rude to me and cut me of like that alright!" I hissed, hoping to make my point clear.

Signora Visconti's face shriveled up even more in distaste- resembling a prune. This made it difficult for me to keep a straight face and made Ashley snigger.

"YOU GIRL! What is your name?" she bellowed, making both of us flinch slightly.

"CARA!" I replied, just as loud..watching as her eyes threatened to leave their sockets.

"Very well..'Cara'. I will assess you first".

'Assess? What is this..school?'

"You, may leave" she dismissed, nodding in Ashley's direction, as she made no hurry to leave the room and retreat to safety.

"Now stand" she instructed making me frown slightly; especially when I caught sight of the cane-like weapon she held in her hands.

"Urmm.. I am standing?"

"Standing! Oh dear" she mumbled, instructing me to keep still as she circled me like I was prey.

She roughly prodded the cane underneath my neck and yanked it up so I was glaring at the ceiling. Then she yanked my shoulders outwards and pushed my back upwards at an angle.

"Better.." she mused, still making small tweaks to my stance.

"I feel like I'm going to do an impression of a fat person" I grumbled, making her eye twitch slightly.

"Hmm.. speaking of fat.." She tutted, tapping the cane on my stomach a few times.

"I am not fat!" I yelled, completely flabbergasted at the accusation.

"Well, your not as slim as you should be deary".

"Its called muscle actually" I replied bitterly.

"Girls don't get muscles!" she gasped, seeming completely outraged.

"I'm not your typical girl, and don't plan on being one!" I concluded, childishly turning away from her view so I would not see her seething.

"You have ten seconds to move back into your previous stance ragazza!" she threatened, tapping the cane mockingly on her hand.

"No!" I quickly established, making her raise the slim black cane in her wrinkled hands.

As she brought it down on me, I closed my eyes readying for impact, then I thought to myself..

'Hell no! Why am I just standing their and letting an old woman hit me!'; so as she brought it down on my arm, I reached up with my other hand and grabbed it, yanking it roughly so she fell on the floor.

"Woops" I mumbled, snapping the cane in two and throwing it at her feet.

Giovanni and Federico came from out of his office, curious at the raised voices.

I felt angry. Really angry.

I decided that I needed to cool of so I stormed outside, not taking a second glance at the woman, but I could still here her screeches.

"NEVER BEFORE HAVE I MET SOMEONE SO- SO INFURIATING!" she shrieked, making me lean back across the wall, that I was sat against, and grin smugly.

"I apologize Signora Visconti, I swear we will find out what happened, and I will make sure you will get an apology" Giovanni confirmed, making Signora Visconti calm down.

"Molto bene, but you will not receive my services anymore!".

Giovanni and Federico watched in horror as Signora Visconti left the Palazzo; hair free from its strict bun, and dress wildly blowing in the breeze.

"That girl is a monster!" she grumbled, almost tripping over herself as her mind was preoccupied elsewhere.

I heard a rustle beside me, and looked to see a very amused Federico.

"What happened?" he questioned, watching quietly as Signora Visconti continued to trip and stumble out of the Palazzo gates.

"She started it!" I defended making Federico stand up and offer me a hand.

"Come on, you can explain it to me inside; my father is curios to know as well, but don't worry...I don't think he is too mad, considering he was struggling to hold in a laugh.

This made me feel better. I was confused as to why the woman would want to hit me in the first place!

I looked up to meet the gaze of Giovanni, holding a disapproving frown.

I moved my gaze downcast, when I seen the two half's of the cane that Giovanni was holding in his hand.

'Don't laugh Cara...you'll only get yourself in more trouble' I reminded myself, as I was gently shoved inside the house.

I looked away from everyone and placed my palm on my face as a feeble attempt to hide my smirk.

Giovanni smiled for a fraction of a second then covered it quickly with one of his signature poker faces.

"This way" he informed, leading me in the direction of his office- memories flooding back to yesterday, when I had the awkward conversation with Giovanni.

'I wonder were Ashley is?'

I made myself comfortable on one of the chairs that were available and swung my legs childishly back and forth, waiting for the shouting to began, but it didn't. Instead the room filled with silence as Giovanni watched me carefully.

"Cara..how did you do it?" Giovanni questioned, finally breaking the silence.

"Do what? If you mean 'how did I manage to scare an old lady away?' ..well its all part of my charm" I grinned, drumming my fingers on my thighs and waiting patiently for a response.

Giovanni gave a hearty chuckle before answering.

"I am aware of your 'special qualities', but apparently not all of them"

"What do you mean?"

"First tell me this. Today you chased after a thief. Someone who is trained to run from the most well trained of guards, yet you did with ease, despite your injury."

"Who told you th-"

"-And you successfully scaled a building and I believe you also did some free running?, and it was your first time? Was it not?"

"What?" I spluttered, confused at the accusation.

'Who told him this?'

"Cara... I believe what you and Ashley had encountered was a 'Piece of Eden', and that is how you acquired the marks on your hands..which makes me wonder, why you have them? Or if you had acquired them before you encountered the relic?" He paused, waiting for my response. It was a lot to take in- especially because he used such big words!

"Urmm..I got the marks when I touched the Ball thing but, I don't know how this is relevant to what has just happened?"

"You see dear..it has everything to do with what has just happened. I presume Signora Visconti was not being too friendly with that cane of hers, so I believe you acted out of instinct- yet it still does not satisfy my curiosity because I still do not know why she acted in such a manner.."

"Instincts?"

"Yes, like every true Assassin should have" he whispered, his voice becoming more hushed as he cautiously glanced at the door.

My eyes bugged out and I ended up choking on something invisible. After coughing half-halfheartedly, I glanced back at Giovanni.

"Assassin?" I squeaked; feeling awesome and feeling like this was one huge joke.

"I have a..'talent' which helps me with my instincts, and I believe that you possess one also"

"How can I be an Assassin? I don't even know how to fight, let alone kill!"

"But you do...it is in your blood, it is natural" he concluded, resting his palm on his chin as the conversation grew serious.

"Before I explain something you must tell me what happened."

So I did, I even went in great detail of what I thought about her appearance and that I thought she was a prune. After a long 'Hmmm' he written something down on some paper before placing it in his drawer.

"Cara...there is something I must tell you, and you must listen carefully, but not tell anyone about what you will hear. Not my sons, and not Ashley." Giovanni explained, serious expression on my face.

"Does this mean I don't have to apologize to her?" I asked hopefully; sliding back down my chair when I realized that this wasn't the time to act childish; especially when Giovanni looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

'Cara why didn't you just let the old lady hit you' I thought desperately to myself, as a conversation about the history of Assassins soon began.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think!

Review Review Review!

* * *

TRANSLATIONS

Signora- Madame

Ragazza- Girl

Molto bene- Very well


	16. Chapter 15

We're Screwed

Chapter 15

A/N: Wow. Thanks to all the reviews and favorites I've been getting. We're currently on 4,311 hits! (Cue celebration music).

I apologize for the long wait but here's chapter 15.

Enjoy!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

"Cara...there is something I must tell you, and you must listen carefully, but not tell anyone about what you will hear. Not my sons, and not Ashley." Giovanni explained, serious expression on my face.

"Does this mean I don't have to apologize to her?" I asked hopefully; sliding back down my chair when I realized that this wasn't the time to act childish; especially when Giovanni looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

'Cara why didn't you just let the old lady hit you' I thought desperately to myself, as a conversation about the history of Assassins soon began.

* * *

CARA POV

"So..I'm an Assassin?" I questioned, still trying to comprehend it all.

'Jesus! I would have been more satisfied with a telling of! Not some bloody lecture about the role of being an assassin.'

"It appears so, which means you will need to undergo the correct training aswell."

"Aswell?"

"Yes, my eldest, Federico is being taught the art of the Assassins."

"What about Ezio?" I pondered; he was a good climber and free runner...

"He has began training also, yet he does not realize it as training. I am preparing him for the world out there, and when he turns eighteen, his heritage will be explained".

I gave a pathetic 'Oh' then cleared my throat anxiously.

'Man this is awkward'.

"Cara, I can sense how uneasy this conversation is making you, however you need to understand and understand quickly. It will only be a matter of time before my enemies will discover this information and they will plan to dispose of you, but you will have the upper hand because woman are underestimated, and that is what you will use as your advantage".

"Urmm Giovanni?"

"Si?"

"On a scale from one to ten, how many of these enemies are out there; one being, well...one, and ten being 'so many that everywhere I look I know someones going to kill me"? I asked sheepishly, my voice slightly raising an octave.

"Cara, I cannot say, but If I were going to follow your 'scale' then I would roughly say eleven".he mused, scratching his chin in thought.

"But there is no eleven?" I squeaked, making Giovanni give a sly grin.

"Exactly Cara...Exactly."

* * *

ASHLEY POV

"SHE DID WHAT!" I yelled, trying to seem furious, but deep down I was applauding her. That silly old witch told me to leave! What the hell was all that about?

"She snapped her cane then shoved her on the ground" Federico replied, a rather bored look on his face.

'Pffft don't you dare try and act mature Auditore!'

After a few more questionable looks shot in Federico's direction, his cool demeanor broke and he cracked a nervous smile.

"What? It's not like I hit the woman" Federico protested; having a slight case of paranoia, thinking that I may be blaming him for something...which I was.

" Not that idiot! Its just you!"

"Me?"

"Yes you! Your trying to act all mature when your not" I explained, watching him give a slight pout.

"I am mature!" he objected, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No...your not" I concluded, giving him a challenging grin.

"Actually your right...because 'mature' people wouldn't do this!" he exclaimed, before hoisting me over his shoulder in a very indecent way. I couldn't help but frown as a sense of de ja vu reigned over me.

"What are you doing?"

"I think that we're going to go on a little walk bene?"

"Actually, I take it back Federico...hehe...you are 'mature' so you can let me go now" I pleaded, getting a very nice view of the ground.

I gave a sigh of relief when I was finally placed back on the ground and then gave a glare in his direction.

"Ya know Ashley...If the wind blows, your face will stay like that" he jested,pinching my cheeks like a elder does to their grandchild. My face heated up in embarrassment as he tutted at me.

"Federico!" I whined, prying his hands of my face.

'FINE! You want to act immature...so can I'

"Si Bella?" he grinned, acting oblivious to his actions.

"Tig!" I yelled, before hurrying away into the kitchens.

'What have I just done?' I wondered desperately, hoping that this innocent game of 'tig' wouldn't get out of hand...again.

* * *

CARA POV

I ushered out of Giovanni's office and back into the hall, were a breeze from an open door, caressed my face making me release a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"How bad was it?"

I spun around on my heel to see a smug looking Ezio. His hair was messed up and his clothes looked like they had just been put on in a hurry.

"Where the hell did you go?" I questioned, totally forgetting my previous conversation so I could quiz the 'deserter'.

Yeah that's right...I'm calling him a deserter!

"I had to..visit a friend"he replied, making me question his answer.

"Uh huh...and this friend was whom?"

"That is strictly none of your business" he retorted- a little too quickly for my liking.

"Oh, ok then Ezio. So to your question 'how bad was it?';I'm afraid my reply will have to be 'its none of your business'!" I countered; both of us now aiming harsh glares at one another.

"Fine Cara! You be like that!" he huffed, before disappearing upstairs.

"Probably with some whore" I mumbled, before heading for the kitchen, where I could hear raised voices.

* * *

ASHLEY POV

"Actually Federico, I am not 'on' now because my fingers are crossed so it doesn't count" I teased, waving my crossed fingers infront of his face. Federico grinned at me wolfishly, and snatched one of my hands and tried to uncross my fingers.

"Get OFF! That's cheating!" I huffed, trying to yank his arm of mine.

"Its pointless trying Bella" Federico teased, making me growl quietly with all my efforts.

"Hey Ash do yo- …...oh I'll urhh...leave you guys to it"

"No Cara wait!" I pleaded, frowning when she disappeared from the kitchen.

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault! I believe that this is your fault Bella"

"Shut up."

* * *

CARA POV

'Well that was interesting' I mused, glancing back at the kitchen and imagining the blubbering and blushing state I had probably left Ashley in. Oh well...she can explain it all to me later.

I walked out into the garden, and examined the Palazzo. It was a fairly large- that much was clear- but I decided I would test a few things out and the first one on the list was climbing.

This would be my second time at climbing now, well its worth a shot. I ran up onto one of the sides of the house, and rested my fingers upon one of the lower tiled roofs so I could hoist myself up it. I was now a few feet above ground.

'I'm not an Assassin, anyone could do that'.

I took a deep breath through my nose, and edged my way further up onto the building. It was actually really easy. I just felt around for some footholds and then shifted my weight on my feet so I could hoist myself further and further up.

I felt a sense of accomplishment as I perched myself on the edge of the roof and let my legs dangle of the edge.

'Well at least the views nice' I mused, watching the sky and its dark oranges and blues- signifying that this was nearing evening.

Yeah watching views were nice...for a while, but sadly I have a short attention span so I grew bored of it easily. Now how do I get down?

Oh man I'm fucked!

I paced along the roof frantically until I caught view of Ezio.

"HEY EZIO! OVER HERE?" I yelled, waving my arms wildly in numerous directions to try and divert his attention.

Ezio looked around frantically before shrugging his shoulders and continuing his walk.

"DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!" I screamed, finally getting his attention as he cast his gaze to the roof, with a very amused expression on his face.

"Ahhh Cara..and what do I owe the pleasure?" he hummed, giving me a sarcastic bow.

"I'm stuck!" I pouted, taking my earlier seat and perching myself on the rooftop.

"And how did you get stuck?" he mused making me growl"

"Just get me down!"

"Hmmm... I'll think about it"

"Pleaseeeee" I sang, in a sickly sweet voice.

"Well...since you asked so nicely..."

I placed my chin in my palm and waited patiently for Ezio to scale the Palazzo.

A shiver ran up my spine and I knew instantly that he was behind me.

"Boo" he whispered, making sure his breath hit my face as he leaned in beside my ear. My eyes instinctively fluttered shut for a brief moment but I soon recovered with a scowl and a slight blush.

"Now what?" I mumbled as he offered me a hand which I accepted, then helped me up.

"We jump of courses" he explained, pointing to something that I was all too familiar with; also taking note of the blush that was taking its time to fade.

"But I don't wanna jump" I whined, slowly retreating from the edge of the rooftop.

"Well then..I guess that I'll just leave you here then" he dismissed, preparing himself to jump off.

"WAIT! Wait Fine I'll jump, but I want to on my own. How do you do it?"

"Its quite easy actually Mia Cara, but the first one is always the most difficult"

"Oh that's reassuring" I grumbled, sarcastically.

Ezio gave a hearty laugh before answering.

"Actually its quite simple once you get the hang of it. I'll explain it, then I will do it for you as an example. Then you can try it..or be stuck on the roof all night."

"Your a douche bag, ya know"

"I don't know what a 'Douche bag' is but I will assume that is is some sort of compliment Si?"

"Yeah..compliment..."

"Okay Cara.. basically you do a vertical leap, with a completely straight back, followed by a body-roll in mid-air to allow the one performing it to land on his or her back. Do you understand?"

'Pfffttt like hell I do'

"Uhhh...can you show me?" I grinned, looking sheepish.

"Sure. Watch and learn tesora"

I watched in awe as Ezio flawlessly dived off of the roof and then disappeared in a cart of hay. Seriously! Who leaves these type of things around here?

"Come on Cara...its your turn" Ezio shouted, nodding encouragingly at me as I made my way to the edge of the roof.

Here goes nothing...

I leaped off of the roof and closed my eyes in fear as I landed with a 'Woosh' into the hay. It felt like tiny needles were pricking me everywhere.

"So..how do you feel?" Ezio asked, looking at me with a proud expression on his face.

"Well..I'm not going to be doing that for a while...my but hurts!" I moaned, rubbing it gingerly.

Ezio looked at me with a primal glint in his eye.

"What?" I hissed.

"If it hurts...I know what can make you feel better.." he purred making me frown at his perviness.

"Ezio...you officially killed the moment."

* * *

ASHLEY POV

"Ashley dear, could you please let everyone know that lunch is ready in a few minutes, we are all having an early night tonight" Maria explained, making me give her a curious glance.

"Oh?"

"Ahh Claudia hasn't explained to you yet...You see, tomorrow is the Cellini's party and we plan on staying their till quite late and we will also be at their residence tomorrow- quite early- to help with the organization of it."

"Oh ok then, any hints on where to find them?"

"I'll find my brother" Federico piped up, making me jump with a startle as he had disappeared only moments ago. I still gestured my crossed fingers at him mockingly, making him smirk.

"I'll find Cara, I'll just follow the sound of destruction" I joked, getting a small, unexpected giggle form Maria.

"Now hurry children, me and Annetta don't have all day".

'Annetta? Ahhh so that's what the maid was called. I wish I knew earlier.'

"Lunch is early?..awesome"

'Ahhh so Federico has found Cara' I mused, watching as Federico led Cara and..Ezio? Into the Palazzo.

I strolled next to Cara who looked at me expectantly.

"Any reason why you have hay in your hair?" I murmured, making Cara turn a dark shade of red.

"Get it out!" she hissed, making me tsk at her forwardness.

"Please gets you far in life Cara..."I tsked making her wink playfully at me.

"Whatever" she mumbled as we both self consciously quickened our pace when we noticed Federico and Ezio talking to each other in hushed tones. This was obviously a conversation not meant for our ears..and I respected that.

My face lit up when we sat at the table and I noticed Petruccio had joined us this evening.

We all took our places and conversed like a family.

That word family still stung. I deeply missed mine- even though I didn't come from the best of homes...but it was still home.

Cara was always a mommy's girl..I wonder how she was taking it...I wonder if her childish behavior was how she coped with it?

Federico was whispering a story about knights in shining Armour and about adventures to the unknown, making Petruccio gasp in amazement. Claudia and Ezio were teasing one another and Giovanni and Maria were discussing work and politics.

That just left me and Cara..

"So..Ashley" Cara began, making me sigh in annoyance when I noticed the childish glint she had in her eye.

"Yes..?"

"Are you going to tell me then?"

"Tell you what?"

"Well..what happened with you and Federico earlier?" she teased, making my cheeks flush a light shade of pink.

I looked over to Federico who winked in response; making me slowly lower myself in my chair.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I dismissed, shoving a forkful of meat in my mouth and swallowing nervously.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked that one! The game of 'TIG' has started again..oh dear...

Review Review Review! :)

* * *

TRANSLATIONS

Mia Cara- My sweet

Tesora- Treasure

Bella- Beautiful- Beauty

Bene- Ok


	17. Chapter 16

We're Screwed

Chapter- 16

A/N: Woahhh sorry guys for the long wait, but I was at the army for a week so I was unable to post anything and I apologise for not giving you guys a heads up. Damn these army guys have it tough! Intense training everyday is not my thing ;)

On with the story…

Enjoy!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

"So..Ashley" Cara began, making me sigh in annoyance when I noticed the childish glint she had in her eye.

"Yes..?"

"Are you going to tell me then?"

"Tell you what?"

"Well..what happened with you and Federico earlier?" she teased, making my cheeks flush a light shade of pink.

I looked over to Federico who winked in response; making me slowly lower myself in my chair.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I dismissed, shoving a forkful of meat in my mouth and swallowing nervously.

* * *

CARA POV

"Cara wakey wakey!" someone sang; a sweet tune that made me frown into the pillow.

"Go away!" I huffed, turning around on my back so I could glare at the intruder. My response was to give a feeble groan and then roll back on my belly so I could avoid the amused glance that Ashley gave me.

"We have to go and help the Cellini's and then get our dresses and then get ready and then-"

"-Woah dude I get it..lots of things to do, but please…..let me sleep!" I pleaded, flopping my head on the pillow and sighing loudly.

It was peaceful for a while, so I smiled contently that finally someone had listened to me. I groaned slightly though, when I heard the padding of footsteps near my door.

'Ashley just won't give up' I mused, grinning broadly as I imagined all the ways I could annoy her.

"Cara"

I stiffened in my bed as I recognised the voice.

"Seems like Ashley needed reinforcements huh?" I laughed, bitterly.

I opened one of my eyes as I got no response, and I quizzically raised an eyebrow.

"Ezio answer me beca- HOLY SHIT THAT'S FREEZING!" I screeched, shooting up from my bed and shivering. I was now a sodden mess.

"Yourrr gonna pay f-fo-for that!" I hissed- my hair fanning down my face and water was now dripping into my eyes- making me over blink like an owl.

"Well that is a sight most splendid..isn't that right Federico?" Ezio jested, grabbing the attention of a tired looking Federico who waltzed into my room to mock me also.

"I agree brother, a sight most interesting indeed" he smirked before clasping his hands together and having the decency to fetch me a towel.

I decided to give everyone the silent treatment after my unpleasant wake up call, so I gratefully snatched the towel off of Federico and slammed the door in their faces, both of them chuckling like madmen.

"Stupid Ezio throwing water over me when I was sleeping!" I ranted- finally calming down from the shivers and carelessly throwing a towel over my head and deciding to head to Ezio's room so I could 'borrow' a shirt and some pants. I felt like going casual today as I was in a 'can't be bothered mood'.

Ezio's booming laughter could be heard from downstairs. I silently hummed a tune as I crept up at Ezio's door and then opened it cautiously.

"Now where do you keep the 'clean' clothes" I murmured- to no one in particular- rooting through random drawers until I found a loose white shirt that resembled that of a pirates. Then I grabbed some brown breeches and then a thick brown belt that was slung over the headboard of his bed.

I shivered inwardly at the thought of how many woman that he had probably bedded their and then speed walked back into my room with a disgusted scowl on my face.

I got Ezio's clothes in a messy pile on my bed and then put them on bit by bit. I giggled as I spread my arms out in amusement as the shirt hung off them comically like I had bingo wings. Then I got the rest of the attire on, and fastened the belt along my waist, tightly, so it at least showed that I had some figure.

My hair was still drying, so I decided to leave it down so it would dry faster in the usual curls that I had inherited.

I strolled into the bathroom to clear my mouth with some of the herbs which Claudia had brought for me. The taste had not changed yet, and the bitterness still had not left my tongue- even though I should have been use to it by now.

I padded bare-foot down the stairs as I knew that my usual shoes would simply not do as they were torn and spoiled from the past few days turn of events.

"Morning sleepy head!" Ashley sang, throwing me over an apple which I refused to catch so it just rolled pathetically beside my feet.

"Or not?" Ashley questioned, walking back over and picking up the apple- forcing it in my grasp.

As I was about to open my fingers and let the apple drop- Ashley warned me that this would have to last me until late evening as we would be busy today. I just gave her a curt nod, still opting for my 'silent treatment' plan….

But only I could take so much silence.

"Hey Ezio?" I called, watching his head shoot up as his name was called. I grinned placing my hands on my hips at the disapproving look on Ezio's face.

"Are those my clothes?"

"Yes."

"I want them back" he grinned, getting up from his seat and approaching me.

"Well your not!"

"Oh? I think I can make you.." he hummed, trailing his finger along my shoulder.

"Nah" I grinned, turning on my heel to eat my apple in peace- well with Ashley.

After taking two huge bites from my apple, I pouted as it was forced from my grasp and landed on the floor with a quiet thud.

"That was my apple!" I seethed, glaring fiercely at Ashley.

"Oh so she's talking now?" she clucked, forcing a huge silver platter into my hands making me sigh contently at the aroma that wafted near my nose.

"No eating it! Its for the Cellini's come on!" she giggled, shoving me out the door.

I winced as my feet came into contact with harsh stone outside and realised that I had no shoes on.

"Cara why do you have no shoes on?" Ashley quizzed; balancing to huge platters on one of her hips.

"Because I don't have any?" I confirmed.

"You don't have any?"

"No."

"Since when?"

"Urmm since this morning…duh!" I chuckled, wiggling my toes in amusement.

Ashley gave me a thump on head which ended up in me giving her the same treatment. I placed the platter down infront of the door and called for Ezio.

"Ezio!"

"Ahhh they always come back" he teased, gesturing me to come closer with one of his fingers- which I did reluctantly.

"I need some shoes!" I sighed, pointing at my bare feet in a dramatic fashion.

"Awhh Mia Cara your feet are too small!" he teased, placing one of his much larger feet beside my own petite ones, making me pout at the comparison.

"Awhhh" I whined- faking to look upset- which obviously won Ezio over as he handed me over some of Petruccio's riding boots that he had outgrown.

Yes…my feet were that small!

After thanking Ezio, I picked up the silver platter and followed a patient Ashley, to the Cellini residence.

"So…? How is it that you know were to go?"

"You sleep too much" she concluded,linking my arm with hers, as we made our small journey.

It was still quite early. Vendors were still opening their stands and you could vaguely see other citizens with trays and platters alike and all were helping out the Cellini's with their preparations, although some were obviously of a higher class- even though I thought it impossible to be more higher up than the Auditores.

"Matteo's invited a lot of people huh?" Ashley mused, mouthing the number of people she came across, that were their to help the Cellini's with the party.

"Ahhh there you two are! Where have you been?" Claudia questioned; running up two us both and encasing us in a bear hug.

"Cara was sleeping and I was just finishing with a few bits and bobs back at the house"Ashley explained; Claudia was listening intently and nodding occasionally to the odd citizen who regarded her with the lists of decorations that had yet to be placed around the Palazzo.

"Where's Matteo?" I questioned, leaning on my tiptoes to try and spot him out of the crowd.

"Oh, well his Madre and Padre would not allow him to be present until tonight. Its supposed to be a surprise for him"

"Oh ok, so where does this go?"

Claudia grinned at us both before leading us into a garden that had been slightly renovated to fit the festivities of later on. A large archway was decorated in twisted vines, and new shrubberies were being planted by eager servants, who were probably being paid a high sum of money for their services.

Fountains were being cleaned out and huge oak tables were adorned with pure, white, silken clothe and ivory leaves. Claudia then pointed out that this is were the food would be laid out.

After collecting several more platters and trays, me and Ashley headed off to Lucia's to collect our dresses. Ashley also insisted on helping out more for the party but I distracted her when I brought up the fact that it may take a while to get dressed for the 'party'.

Claudia had already collected her dress earlier, and Lucia was busy doing last minute alterations on dresses ,and even suits, for a few of Matteo's last minute guests; which meant that we had to go in and collect the dresses with only a small greeting coming our way.

As we entered the Auditore Palazzo, Ezio and Federico caught my attention- especially as they were both stood at the doorway with goofy grins on their faces.

"Cara...I don't like the look of this!" Ashley hissed, nudging me harshly in the ribs.

"Salute Ashley...Cara" Ezio addressed, giving us both a sly grin.

I walked infront of the doorway to see that neither brother had budged from their spot.

"Your in our way"I stated, keeping it brief to show that I was in no mood for petty teasing;hell I was never in the mood!

"Si, but me and Federico were just so excited to tell you both!" Ezio chuckled.

"Tell us what?" Ashley piped up, speaking slowly with caution.

"Oh..that we have not forgotten about a certain bet and a forfeit that needs to be paid" Federico grinned, before turning on his heel and leaving the door way, Ezio following suit.

"Well...that's just ruined my day" I mused, making Ashley give a nervous laugh.

I weaved my arm through hers and totally forgotten about the conversation just moments ago. I was going to enjoy myself tonight- I've always wanted to go to a renaissance party.

I put on a comical voice that was all too familiar with Ashley.

Lets get dressed for the ball Milady" I joked- giving a small curtsey at Ashley.

"I thought you'd never ask Cinderella" She teased, repeating the small gesture.

* * *

"No! I'm not wearing it!" I whined, throwing the extremely uncomfortable corset that Ashley was trying to get me too wear- considering Maria and Claudia had the brains to stay away as to not feel my wrath.

"Cara! Lucia has designed it for you so you must wear it or I'll urmm.. I'll tell her!" she announced making me pout like a child.

"That is low friend" I muttered, reluctantly putting it on.

I should of known that I was being tricked when Lucia gave me that corset, it didn't hurt, so I should of suspected that something was off.

That sneaky woman had switched them!

I had already won the argument of wearing my hair down because I refused to tie it up. Maria improvised and weaved a few jewels -that were stringed together- in my hair so it looked less wild, but I sighed in defeat as I knew that I would not be winning this argument, so reluctantly put it on; Ashley tightening it extra painfully just to annoy me.

All the men of the household had left a good hour ago. Not one of them had seen what we had looked like and vice versa, I couldn't wait to see what Ezio looked like in some smart attire.

We decided that we would get ready a while longer and then leave together so we could make an entrance.

Claudia was always up for making a statement.

Ashley looked breath-taking. Her hair was braided into a neat bun, and only her bangs had escaped and fell down her face- framing it. Her lips were pure red, from the berries that Maria had crushed and then stained on Ashley's lips. She didn't have any other make-up on other than some dark Kohl to outline her eyes and then of course she had her dress that Lucia made specially designed for her.

My hair was left wild and untamed, with a veil of jewels laced in some of my curls. I had simliair make-up on as Ashley, except that my lips were more of a rosy pink than they were red. It contrasted nicely with the pale blue dress that I was wearing.

I was excited for the party and even a bit nervous? And I really prayed that no one would offer me to dance, because dancing was not one of my specialities because I had two left feet.

I didn't get to see the result of Claudia's make-over because she left with Maria because they were needed urgently at the Cellini's apparently..so it was a good job that we had a carriage waiting for us to escort us to the party.

I placed a disapproving hand on my stomach as it growled furiously and remembered that Ashley had swatted my apple away earlier.

"Damn Ash, I can't wait to get me some grub!" I chuckled, admiring the dark evening sky that was making the stars appear more vibrant.

"Heheh, yeah sorry about the apple thing" she replied sheepishly, giving me a warm smile to make up for it.

A few quiet moments had passed us.

I clicked my tongue quietly, in synch with the trotting of the horses, until the carriage stopped and the night air hugged my shoulders.

"Here we go Ash" I grinned, linking her arm- something I had done too much of already today.

"Yup." She nodded, glancing nervously around for some familiar faces as a few conversations became hushed as people came to inspect the newest arrival.

Matteo was easy to spot, because he was heavily drunk. His words where slurring loudly in the night and were only slightly masked by the sound of lute players and harps which was an interesting contrast.

It was only when I received a tap on the shoulder did I avert my gaze.

"Bouna Sera Bella's, me and my amicos were talking, and we couldn't help but notice that you both are the most beautiful girls of the evening, and we were wondering if you would honour us with a dance.

Crap crap crap crap! What did I say about dancing! Wait...I still have an injury don't I?

"Well I ca-"

"-We'd love too" Ashley interrupted, giving me a harsh expression.

Both of the nobles faces lit up as they led us to the dance floor.

"My name is Piero, and may I be so rude to ask the lady hers?" He questioned, holding my hand in his and planting a chaste kiss to my knuckles.

"I'm Cara" I replied, and gave a polite curtsy- something I had noticed the other woman doing.

"Ahh Cara.. a beautiful name for a beautiful woman" he flirted; the corners of his mouth tugging upwards in a slight smirk as I blushed.

I studied his face carefully. He was quite handsome. He had a strong jaw, prominent nose and olive skin- a noticeable trait with many Italians- but he had dark hair that curled slightly at the ends making him look mischievous and youthful.

The orchestra began a fast paced melody, which made me cringe at the thought of stepping on everyone's toes. I shamelessly admitted that I could not dance and have also never danced before. He assured me that he would help me through the steps and that was also a bad dancer. I felt better knowing this- that meant that I could blame him if anything bad happened (hehe).

We moved slowly in step with our own imaginary tune because we could not keep up with the fast pace of the music. It was.. comfortable and I was really enjoying myself.

The music eventually slowed down and started to match the pace of our own tune.

Piero spun me gently with one of his hands before wrapping both of them around my waist; as I was crushed against his chest. I was about to protest when a voice caught my attention and made Piero release me.

"Salute signor, but may I take a turn to dance with the Bella Donna?"

Ezio had a smug expression on his face as he folded his arms across his muscled chest.

Testosterone levels were running on a high as their was a silent fight for dominance, both of them having a short stare down.

Ezio appeared to be the victor, as Piero kissed my knuckles again, and gave me a small bow.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you this evening Cara" he purred, although his eyes never left Ezio's.

"Like-wise" I replied, trying to sound like I had the best time of my life -just to piss Ezio off.

Piero disappeared into a crowd and Ezio grabbed my hands and placed them on his shoulders, then gently placed both of his hands on my waist.

"What was that about?" I hissed, trying not to bring too much attention to ourselves.

"What? I only wanted to dance with a Bella Donna. What crime is their in that?" he asked, an innocent look on his face. I softened after hearing his words, but then scolded myself as he was trying to charm his way out of it.

"You didn't have to be mean"

"Well..men don't usually like to leave pretty woman" he countered, still throwing compliments out shamelessly.

"Fine! But if I step on your toes..its not my awful dancing..its on purpose" I jested, making him pull me closer to his chest and bury his head in my hair.

I could tell he was smiling, and continued to hold me closer as the music got slower and slower as more couples made their way to the dance floor.

"You look beautiful tonight" he murmured, making my face heat up slightly.

"Urmm thanks. You don't look so bad yourself".

He stood back and studied me. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and smiled. My breath came out more ragged and his gaze flickered to my lips.

Slowly, he leant in and closed the space between us. My eyes fluttered shut and I did a slight intake of breath. Our lips were just about to touch...

"Ezio?"

Ezio and I both glanced at the person who had called his name. She was quite pretty; with a slim figure, Chocolate coloured hair and a tight fitting dressed that showed way too much cleavage.

"Christina? What are you doing here?"

"I was invited idiota" she chuckled, raising an eyebrow at me as I stood their awkwardly with my fists clenched and my face heated in embarrassment.

"Come on, lets dance" she yelled- over the loud music- and the dragged Ezio away from me, without giving me a second glance.

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. I felt something quite foreign. My heart twisted in pain and I felt like I needed to hurt something.

Was it Jealousy that I was feeling? Was it anger?

No.

It was heartbreak.

* * *

A/N: Poor Cara! Anyways, I apologise again for the long wait so I made an extra long chapter just for you guys. I've also decided to do my chapters a bit longer now because there is just soo much to include and I'm planning on starting the story line soon.

Tell me what you think about it and Review Review Review!

* * *

TRANSLATIONS

Buon giorno- Good Morning

Mia Cara- My sweet

Salute- Hello

Bouna Sera- Good Evening

Bellas- Beauties

Amicos- Friends

Bella Donna- Beautiful Woman

Signore- Sir/Mister

Madre- Mother

Padre- Father

Idiota- Idiot


	18. Chapter 17

We're Screwed

Chapter-17

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry that this one was late, just school have give me never ending exams to revise for ;( I'm afraid that updates may be a little late for a bit, until I break up for the holidays.

Enjoy!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. I felt something quite foreign. My heart twisted in pain and I felt like I needed to hurt something.

Was it Jealousy that I was feeling? Was it anger?

No.

It was heartbreak.

* * *

ASHLEY POV

I had finished dancing a while ago, and was keeping company with Claudia. We had both decided to search for Cara and stick together as many of the guests were in a worrying drunken state- that meant that Cara possibly would be- but that wasn't the case when we found her.

Cara was leant against an archway with a small goblet of wine in her hand. The wine seemed untouched but the only thing that was really noticeable, was the certain dancing couple that she was glaring at.

"Cara?" I asked her, with a soft voice, but she still flinched when I said her name.

" Go away" she muttered, taking a large gulp of the red substance.

"What happened?" I questioned, slowly taking the cup out of her hands.

Cara's face teared up and her voice went hoarse.

"He broke my heart Ash" she whispered; her body slumping further down the archway.

This behavior worried me to no end. Cara wasn't the emotional type and always jested about everything.

What has that idiot done?

"Cara...-"

"-No! I know what your going to tell me and I don't want to hear it. I've been stupid and shouldn't of fell for him...but...he made me feel like...like he cared."

I watched as she swallowed hard and let me rub the tears away from her eyes.

"Hey don't cry! Your gonna mess up your make-up!" I playful scolded, earning a small laugh from Cara.

"Dear me! Is that a smile I see" I teased, feeling much better when I realized that her sour mood was lifting.

"Come on, lets go and have a dance ey?" I told her, then dragged her off to the dance floor.

"I'm not in the mood to dance Ash" She whined, trying to drag herself back to her little sulking spot- but I didn't let her.

"No! You owe me a dance"

"Fine but just one!"

I casually placed the cup in a nearby bush and then led Cara into a less crowded part of the dance floor. If anything I was trying to get Cara's mind of Ezio- I planned on interrogating him later.

The music got more lively, as the evening turned to night. Cara put on a smile and started to goof off again, but I could tell that it was slightly forced.

Like before she put on a funny voice and bowed down like a man.

"Will you honor me with a dance Milady"

"Certainly" I replied, giving a mock curtsey.

We danced for a little bit. Our dancing was nothing at all graceful and our gestures were dramatic and exaggerated. We did not dance like anybody else; instead we were entertaining ourselves and humming our own tunes.

We even caught sight of Little Petruccio, who looked dashing in his formal attire. He was dancing with a young girl of around twelve years of age; who was blushing furiously.

"Hey Ashley?"

I turned my attention to Cara who was wearing a childish grin on her face.

"Yes?"

"Can we play a game?"

"A game?"

"Well..it is a party…after all?"

"OK. What game?"

Cara bit her lip in concentration, before her eyes lit up.

"We play dares!" She squealed, gesturing at a drunken Matteo, and his friends.

"Well…this could be interesting" I grinned; the spiced wine starting to rush to my head.

Cara grabbed my hand with a smirk on her face. Her eyes locked with Matteo's, who briefly stopped his conversation to address us both.

"Ahhhh Cara..Ashley, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yea-"

"-Of course you are! It's my PARTY!" He bellowed, bursting into fits of laughter that his friends mimicked.

"Urghh…yeah..anyways, we were wondering if you would like to play a game with us?" Cara sang, her eyes full of excitement- a complete opposite reaction to previously.

"A game Mia Cara?" he purred, although it looked very desperate when he stumbled over to try and hug her.

Cara gave a nervous laugh and looked at me as a sign for help.

"Yes. We were wondering if you and your friends would like to play a game of dares with us" I explained, watching as a few of the men gave some nods and small murmurs of approval.

"Si. We will play your game, but as the sayings say..Ladies first".

Both me and Cara gave each other a small shrug and and then grinned.

'Well..friend, considering it was your idea…you can go first' I decided, thinking of a big dare for Cara to do.

"Cara… I dare you to do a spit-take on someone!" I giggled, making Cara burst out in laughter also.

She greedily snatched Matteo's wine of him –making him pout- and then put the contents in her mouth. Her cheeks puffed out slightly, making it obvious that she had something in their- but not to obvious. Matteo then picked out a random party guest as the 'target'.

The unfortunate person, was a middle aged man, who had a beer belly and balding head. His face was the color of beetroot and his fingers were laced in grease as he helped himself to the food that was on offer.

"Mhhmmmm mhmm" Cara replied- which we took as a sign of approval.

She weaved herself out of party goers, and then tapped the man on the shoulder. Before he could reply, she spluttered the wine out of her mouth and into the mans face.

Cara strolled casually away, whilst the man was shouting profanities at her. Matteo's presence was the only thing that stopped the man approaching- which worked greatly in our favor.

All the men gave a booming laugh and became red in the face from doing so.

"Hell yeah, I.. am.. a…boss" Cara stated; folding her arms across her chest and walking with swag in her step.

"That was just Fantastico!" Matteo praised, getting a few grunts of approval from his friends.

"Well Matteo.. your next!" I piped up, making him chuckle slightly.

"Ahhh it appears it is, so what shall it be then?"

We all got into a small huddle and discussed for a dare that he could do. Something bad..but something even he could get away with.

"I know!" Cara gasped, looking at Matteo devilishly.

"Hey Matteo get over here" one of the men called, making Matteo raise an eyebrow then come over, reluctantly.

"Yes?"

"Okay, so you have to do the robot dance infront of everyone!" Cara giggled making him look puzzled.

"Robot dance? What is a robot?"

"Oh urmm... Ash give him a demonstration" she smirked, making me stick my tongue out childishly at her.

"Heehe fine! Matteo you better be paying attention because I'm only doing it once."

Everyone watched in amusement as Cara did her version of the 'Robot' dance which earned a few stiffled laughs. Matteo thrust his cup into my hands and proceeded to the dance floor- rejecting a few girls on the way.

"No way.." Cara awed, as Matteo began his dance sequence of the robot and...people...copied?

"Cara? What have you done?" I murmured, watching as several guests began doing the robot.

"Hehehe Ash..."

"Yeah?"

"We don't follow no crowd-"

"-They follow us" I finished, smiling warmly at my friend as we linked arms.

I turned around to Matteo's friends and grinned evilly at them.

"C'mon, if he's dancing...so are you!"

* * *

Night was soon ending.

Many people were wasted and having a good joke. It also looks like that Matteo has started a trend aswell, as many people had joined in, in his little dance routine. Obviously we carried on playing dares, and now we had a wasted Cara (Oh joy) and I now had a stalker.

Its nothing worrying though. Just a drunk who thinks that we're married...

"Come on Cara were going to take you home" I urged, pushing my dazed friend in the direction of the carriage that was waiting for us.

"But..but I don't want to!" she whined, pouting like a child.

"Please Cara, that dude is scaring me"

"Which one? Your new Boyfriend!" she whispered -loudly- over exaggerating the word and stumbling over.

"No Cara..he is NOT my boyfriend" I sighed.

"Oh yeah coz urmm...Freddy is!" I blushed slightly at the accusation and was glad that night had hid it well.

"Ahhh there you are amore! I was looking everywhere for you"

Oh shit. Not him again.

Cara giggled as I stumbled on my words, unsure what to say to him.

"Sorry 'sir' but I believe that you have the wrong person. I am not your wife!" I hissed; keeping a close eye on Cara who was giggling at the horses.

"Don't be silly love, come on give us a kiss" he slurred, his actions seemingly becoming aggressive.

"Urghhh! No just-"

"-I think you need to leave the Bella Donna alone idiota" Federico piped up; Ezio stood cautiously at his side.

"Who are you people?" he questioned, roughly grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me to his side.

"Your worst enemy, that is, if you don't leave this Bella alone.." he threatened- glaring at my wrist that seemed to be in a death grip.

Before the man could reply, he collapsed on the floor from drunkenness and started muttering a few incoherent things under his breath.

"Well...that went well." I mused- rubbing my wrist gingerly and prying an eager Cara away from the horses.

"That one's my favorite!" she confirmed, patting it on the head and clucking her tongue at the mare.

I sighed when I realized that this journey home could get awkward with Cara and Ezio.

'Oh Boy'.

I glanced at Cara who was claiming that the world was 'spinning' and twirling around frantically on the spot before landing on her butt on the floor.

"Come on Cara, we need to get you sobered up" I persisted, but she was refusing to go in the Carriage.

"No I'm not going in with HIM!" she huffed, pointing an accusing finger at Ezio.

"What have I done?" He grinned, completely oblivious to his actions.

What a jerk!

Federico raised a curious eyebrow at Ezio, before carrying Cara into the Carriage- despite her drunken protests.

Matteo was too caught up in his party guests for me to leave him a goodbye; so I took a last glance at the drunken man on the floor, then aimed a glare at Ezio.

"I''ll deal with you later!" I hissed, turning on my heel.

Ezio reached out and grabbed my arm, jerking me around so I faced him.

"What? What have I done?"

"Hmm... I don't know Ezio? Why don't you ask Christina?" I spat, pulling my arm from his grasp.

"Christina? What about Chris-". The question hung heavily in the air as Ezio realized what had happened.

"Wait..Ashley-"

"-No! I don't want to hear your excuses."

I climbed into the Carriage and Ezio followed suit. All was silent- besides the heavy breathing of Cara- who was sound asleep on Federico's shoulder.

No one dared break the silence, until we entered the Palazzo and Cara finally woke up.

Federico had carefully placed her on her bed and shut the door, but it was loud shouting that got my attention.

* * *

CARA POV

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled, watching as Ezio flinched at every word.

"Cara I need to explain bu-"

"-No! I understand very clearly" I whispered, wondering were my voice went. The pain in my chest swelled more and I felt tears brimming my eyes.

"Cara." Ezio sighed and encased me in a hug which I refused to fight off.

"Why would you do that to me?" I murmured; tears slowly rolling off my face as Ezio rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Cara...I don't know I just..."

Ezio pulled back, and I looked at him questionably. He frowned at the tears that stained my cheeks and wiped them carefully with his thumbs.

It took a lot of restraint to lean into his touch.

"Now what happened to that girl who took on Vieri? Who bested any man who tried to degrade her hmm?"

I fought a smile at the small memories, but I couldn't forgot what he made me feel.

"You broke her heart." I whispered, watching as he shut his eyes tightly at the harsh comment; obviously not a comment that he was anticipating.

"Cara...I honestly don't know what to say."

"Ezio.. I just want to forget it; everything about tonight" I sighed; Ezio having a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Are you sure you want to forget everything tonight? If I remember clearly, you did some interesting things tonight" he grinned, making me mirror his grin at the thought of Matteo making his guests doing the robot.

"Stop changing the subject" I whined, playfully punching his shoulder.

"Is that a smile I see Mia Cara?"

"No." I replied, covering my ever growing grin with my hand.

"Oh I believe it is.." he chuckled, wrapping me around in a crushing bear hug.

Their was a short silence, then Ezio's voice grew serious again.

"I swear on my life Cara, that I will never make you feel like that again"

I closed my eyes and sighed loudly.

"Promise?"

"I Promise."

* * *

ASHLEY POV

I laughed quietly as Federico spun me around with my hand to admire my dress further.

"Beautiful Bella, just like you" he flirted, making me roll my eyes at him.

"Where were you tonight?" I questioned- a little upset that I didn't get a chance to dance with him.

"Ahhhh, well it appears that young Petruccio has found a lady friend" he mused, scratching his slightly stubbled chin, in thought.

"Awhhh how sweet" I cooed, trying to picture Petruccio with a cute blush on his face.

"Si, but I had to give him a few tips and pointers...he wouldn't let me leave until he was satisfied" he chuckled; placing his hands on my waist.

"Federico?" I questioned, as he grinned wolfishly at me.

"Just getting the dance that I couldn't have Bella" He explained; placing my hands around his neck.

He spun me a few times and then decided to question about this evening.

"Ashley, just curious, but why was Matteo trying to get me to do a very interesting dance sequence he called 'the robot'?"

"One word. 'Cara'."

He chuckled, and then his tone grew lower.

"What happened with Cara and my Fratello?"

"Christina happened" I whispered; Federico nodded in thought.

"I'll talk to him."

"Ok" I murmured, as the rest of the household had entered the Palazzo.

Giovanni kissed Maria goodnight- who was holding a sleeping Petruccio. Then his gaze locked onto Federico's; whose hold on my waist loosened.

"Salute father?"

"Ashley..do you mind if I borrow Federico please?"

"Umm.. no..good night guys" I sighed, as Giovanni entered his office.

Federico turned around and put a small kiss on my forehead.

"Bouna Notte Ashley" he dismissed, before leaving me to go to my own room.

I closed the door gently, and lit a candle so I could vaguely see what I was doing. It took a good ten minutes to get the dress of and then attempt to get the corset off. Once I was satisfied, I literally jumped onto my bed and let out a huge sigh. After wrapping myself tightly with the covers, I finally let sleep claim me.

* * *

I was dreaming, that much I could tell. But this was the first time that I 'knew I was dreaming'.

It was quite interesting, because I was walking aimlessly in a...actually I don't quite know what it was. It was completely blank, like a loading screen for something; and I was wearing my nightdress.

I squinted as the room gained a light source- but the light source was blinding- like it was compensating for the rest of the room.

Something whispered in my ear and made me shudder.

"Who's there!" I yelled, looking around frantically; but when I looked back, it was not something I was expecting to see.

"What..who are you?" I whispered, examining the ghost like woman who was the source of golden light. She had dark hair that rested upon her shoulders, and floated like their was a gust of wind somewhere. To match her interesting hair, she had a crown like head-piece on which was attached to a pure white veil, that ran down her back; and a huge white gown to finish it off.

"I have many names..'Protector...Uni...Hera'; but you may call me Juno".

"Why are you here? Am I dreaming?"

"Ashley Richards, you and your friend have been brought here. You have a destiny which has yet to be fulfilled."

"Destiny? What Destiny?" I yelled, confused about the sudden revelation.

"Your friend has been blessed with a gift, one only which needs great control, but only you can help her control it. She has a destiny that will impact civilization, yet your destiny holds a greater cause, one that will change the world.

What you choose to do now, is your own doing, but remember what we have sent you to do.

'_Save those who could not be saved, and the world will forever change_'."

"I don't understand? What gift? Who needs saving?"

"Humans..such ignorant creatures" she mused, totally ignoring me.

"But no matter, Minerva told me that you where the one who could change that, you are different".

"Why aren't you answering my questions!" I demanded, getting angrier by the second.

"Those who increaseth knowledge, increseth sorrow. But I can help you with one thing."

My face brightened at this and I listened more intently.

"Tools you need to acquire to accomplish this task, will need to be uncovered by the eagle.

Good luck Ashley Richards, and save us all."

She disappeared and left me speechless.

In the words of Cara herself...this was a complete 'Mind Fuck'.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked that one! Review and let me know what you think ;)

* * *

TRANSLATIONS

Fantastico- Fantastic

amore- Love

Fratello- Brother

Si-Yes

Bouna Notte- Good Night

Bella- Beauty

Mia Cara- My sweet

Idiota- Idiot

Bella Donna- Beautiful Woman


	19. Chapter 18

We're Screwed

Chapter 18

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews and for everyone who has been following my story so far. The official events of Assassins Creed II are finally beginning, so keep reading and Enjoy the show!

Sorry for the really long wait! I did not mean for this to happen, but I was really Ill, and could not bring myself to do anything except sleep. I'm feeling much better now, and will update more readily.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

"Why aren't you answering my questions!" I demanded, getting angrier by the second.

"Those who increaseth knowledge, increaseth sorrow. But I can help you with one thing."

My face brightened at this and I listened more intently.

"Tools you need to acquire to accomplish this task, will need to be uncovered by the eagle.

Good luck Ashley Richards, and save us all."

She disappeared and left me speechless.

In the words of Cara herself...this was a complete 'Mind Fuck'.

* * *

CARA POV

I opened my eyes and frowned at the small specs of light that escaped my curtains and blinded me temporarily.

"Why do I always wake up hung over" I muttered; tying my hair into a careless bun with one of Ezio's ribbons, and shoving on a violet colored dress that was just a little too tight!

After cursing about renaissance clothing, I rinsed my mouth out with a few of the bitter herbs- to try and liven myself up, and then put my feet in Petruccio's riding boots, which I now claimed.

It was an odd combination, but I dared anyone to object.

I blinked a few times to try and dull the throbbing in my head, last nights events a bit fuzzy; although I remember one thing...and that was what mattered.

I listened intently, and decided that it was all too quiet for my liking. After heaving a sigh, I went into the kitchen and helped myself to some apples- juggling them first.

After devouring the two apples, I decided to look for everyone..or anyone...because it appeared that no one was present.

It brought me back to some interesting memories from when I was younger, and I would get paranoid that everyone had left me at home.

I gave myself a quiet chuckle, and gave a small twirl so I could scan my surroundings.

"Hellooo?" I yelled; looking up at the stairs to see if their was any sign of life there.

The hairs on the back of my neck, prickled, and I knew that someone was stood behind me. I grinned and turned around slowly to see Federico; who gave me a boyish grin.

"Where's Ezio?" I questioned, looking behind Federico to see if he was hiding.

"Ahhh..my brother is fighting for our honor, I believe" he mused, grabbing my arm and leading me out of the Palazzo.

It was quite sunny outside, and their was a slight breeze that was quiet refreshing. I held in a sneeze and then silently cursed the existence of hay-fever.

I turned to Federico, and began interrogating him.

"Fighting? Fighting who?"

"Question is..who isn't he fighting" he chuckled, leading me to a less conspicuous place, so we could avoid some strange looks when we take the 'fun method' of traveling.

"So? What are we doing then?"

"Well Cara...I'm going to see if Baby brother finally learnt how to fight.." he concluded, letting the statement hang in the air as we went on the hunt for Ezio.

* * *

It became an easy task, discovering were the fight was to be held, considering we just followed all the mischievous looking nobles who were all whispering and muttering about a fight with a certain 'Vieri De Pazzi' ,and his group of friends, who were going to be taking on 'Ezio Auditore'.

'Well this ought to be interesting.'

Using the typical method of 'falling ungraciously in hay'; we were now, finally, on ground level, and discovered where everyone had disappeared to.

Many were involved in the fight; whilst others were playing part as the spectators.

Their was a large group of men who were all listening intently to a confident figure, who was addressing them all and seemed to be discussing something quietly them.

Upon realizing his audience, Ezio raised his voice, enabling us to catch every word of it..

We watched as Ezio took a confident stroll infront of his noble friends, and then gave them a cocky grin.

"Insieme per la vittoria!"

"Insieme!" They chorused; raising their fists in the air and cheering.

"Silenzio, my friends, silenzio!"

Conversation died down, even from the audience- all eager to hear what he had to say.

It amazed me at how much respect they where showing him.

He took a few steps to properly address his friends and shown seriousness in his tone of voice.

"Do you know what brings us here tonight? HONOR! Vieri de' Pazzi slanders my family's name, and forces his own miseries upon us. If w-"

"-Enough of your nonsense Grullo". My blood boiled just hearing his whiny voice, and I frowned seeing that he was mockingly twirling a fair-sized rock in his hand, thinking that it would some-how have an effect on them.

This did not deter Ezio, however, as his signature smile, had remained as cocky as ever; and his friends held arrogant grins of their own- some were even cracking their knuckles in anticipation.

"Buona sera, Vieri! We were just talking about you."

Ezio took a few confident strides, closer to Vieri, before speaking up again.

"I'm surprised to see you here. I thought the Pazzi hired others to do their dirty work."

"Its your family that cries for guards when there's trouble, codardo! Afraid to handle things yourself?"

"Your sister seemed quite satisfied with the 'handling' I gave her earlier" He shot back, glancing back at his friends, looking for a sign of approval.

Their was a few cheers and hoots from a few of Ezio's friends, which seemed to inflate his ego- if it was not already possible.

"Men" I huffed, folding my arms across my chest.

"How is Cara? I think I'll pay her a visit after I'm finished with you" He spat back; then threw the rock that he was so fond of, in Ezio's direction. Ezio however, did not have time to react fast enough, but could only wipe the side of his mouth in vain.

I would of said 'ouch' but I was too angry at Vieri's snarky comment to say anything of the sort. Instead I growled loudly and decided to pay Vieri a 'visit'.

Federico, wisely stepped aside, and let me at him.

I made myself known to the men and aimed numerous death glares at them; fists clenched.

"Hey Vieri! Change of Plans!" I yelled, shouting from behind Ezio; getting everyone's attention.

Ezio grinned and raised a questioning eyebrow at me which I replied with a raised eyebrow of my own

. After taking my side next to him, Ezio gingerly wiped at his lip, again, and then charged at Vieri, with his friends eagerly following suit.

'Let the fight commence' I thought- rather smugly.

I wasn't too sure how to fight, so I just improvised. Ezio's fighting style was quite interesting to watch. He was arrogant -to say the least- and enjoyed making a mockery of Vieri's men, insulting them with any chance he got. It was obvious that Ezio could take a punch, as he blocked many, but he also delivered many punches of his own and loved to show how successful his headbutts were.

My attacks were more involving kicks -roundhouse ones were most popular- and attempting counters. I was certain that this fighting style was quite different for this era, so enjoyed any attention that I was getting.

I was a bit annoyed that I was getting underestimated, and the fact that my actions were restricted due to the dress.

'I would have to fix that' I decided, making a mental note for later.

"So Cara? What brings you here?" Ezio chuckled, sending a powerful blow to someones face; knocking them unconscious.

"Well Ezio,it appears I lead the path of trouble" I mused; barley dodging a clumsy swing from a frustrated nobleman.

I was studying Ezio fight, and decided to try a few moves of my own. I grabbed one of the men, by the scruff of his neck and then tilted my head back, ready for a head butt. Once my head came into contact; I made a very unusual squeak noise, and then got a dull throbbing in my head.

"Ow!"

Ezio turned around with a concerned look on his face. He sent a swift kick to the mans face- considering I didn't even knock him out- and then studied my face carefully.

"Its ok" I assured. "That dude had a hard head!" I whined, earning a chuckle from Ezio.

"Come on Cara, lets show these bastardi what its like to fight an Auditore!"

* * *

Punch, duck, kick, dodge, punch.

I was doing okay-If I say so myself. It was like a dance, and once I started to find my rhythm...well I kicked ASS!

"Take that Bitches!" I yelled, after disposing of two of Vieri's men -at once, may I just add!.

I feigned, rubbing dust from my hands as a sign of mockery, then decided to check on Ezio. He was doing well..REALLY well. About five men lay at his feet;yet his typical arrogance had blinded him and he did not notice two men who were trying to strike him from behind.

"Ezio! Look out!"

My words were wasted, as Federico swiftly took care of them, making Ezio grin mischievously at his older sibling.

"Federico? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if baby brother finally learnt how to fight" he explained; watching as Ezio grabbed someone from the floor and gave them a swift headbutt to knock them out.

"And?"

"Heh. You have style..but endurance is what counts. Lets see how many of them you can ruin, before they get the best of you."

I visibly rolled my eyes at the brothers arrogance; but with only few men remaining- and Federico added in the action- it was admittedly an easy fight, one which I enjoyed thoroughly. The only thing I wondered, was where the hell Vieri was?

"Fall back! FALL BACK!" Vieri yelled, running in the opposite direction of the fight, like a dog with his tail between his legs.

'So that's where he was. Hiding amongst the crowd at his own fight.'

"Come back here you douche bag! I wanna break something!" I spat; a smug grin on my face.

Both me and Ezio readily advanced in his direction, but we were pulled to an abrupt halt, by Federico.

"Hold on"he instructed, making me frown as Vieri was getting further and further away from our view.

"What? We've almost won this!"Ezio protested, but the stern look on Federico's face, told him that it was serious.

"Your lip?"

"Just a scratch." He dismissed; wincing when his hand came into contact with it.

"Let the doctor decide..." I concluded, expecting no argument.

"Its not necessary..besides..I have no money for this doctor of yours."

"Wasted it on women and wine huh?" Federico grinned, giving Ezio a knowing look.

"I'd hardly call it wasted. Hand me some florins then..or have you done the same?"

I scoffed as they both chuckled, making the answer both obvious to me and them.

"Search them. Theirs bound to be something in their pockets" Federico instructed; Ezio making his way to his first victim.

"That's stealing.."I stated, gazing intently at the healthy looking pouch of florins that rested upon one of the mens' belts.

"Cara..If you don't want to, you d-"

"-Pffft, I didn't say it was a problem..I was just stating the obvious" I grinned, helping myself to the biggest of pouches.

* * *

"Bene Trovato doctor!" Federico greeted, giving the old doctor a warm smile.

"Hmmm... Fratelli Auditore, why am I not surprised, and Nice to meet your acquaintance again piccola" He mused; grabbing hold of Ezio's chin, to further examine his face.

"You've made quite a mess of yourself young man" The doctor tutted, making me wag my finger disapprovingly at him.

"It nothing really" Ezio shrugged.

"You must help him! That pretty face is his only asset!" Federico begged, nudging me to see if I caught on with the joke. I sniggered, when I saw the reaction on Ezio's face.

"Fotiti!" Ezio hissed, making my giggles harder to suppress.

The doctor carefully wiped the blood away, then added a little bit of salve onto his lip to rid infection.

"There we are.. now get out of here!" The doctor playfully demanded, clearly frustrated with the brothers antics.

"Grazie!"

I gave the doctor a warm smile, and then decided to fix my bun as best as I could. I glanced at Ezio's wound, and realized that it would most definitely scar.

The sun was quite low down, suggesting that the fight had lasted quite a length of time.

'I guess time flies when your having fun' I thought quietly to myself.

"We should head home. Father's sure to be wondering where we've gone"

"Yes. And I'd rather avoid getting a lecture" Ezio confessed, making me chuckle.

"Up for a little race then?"

My ears perked up to the sound of this, and I decided on inventing ways to 'adjust' the dress so I could climb more freely.

"To where?" I wondered, a playful grin evident on my face.

"Uhh- Roof of that church" Federico suggested; pointing to a large building, which was truly magnificent and beautiful to look at.

We all stood beside each other- behind an imaginary line.

"On the count of three" Federico explained.

"Uno. Due...TRE!"

Federico immediately made a run for some nearby crates, and Ezio ran up the side of a building and expertly scaled it.

I reluctantly ripped the sides of my dress and gave a satisfied grin. I disposed the bit of material on the floor and grinned at what Ashley would say if she say me.

I sprinted past some civilians who wore baffled expressions and saying how much I should be ashamed of my attire.

"Don't look if you don't like!" I shouted, to no one in particular, and found the perfect building to climb on.

I acquainted myself upon a rooftop, and began to free run across it -rather clumsily- until I was running side by side with Federico.

"I'm...gonna...b-beat..you!" I breathed, watching in amazement as Federico hardly broke out in a sweat.

"Whatever you say Cara" Federico chuckled, making my legs ache slightly, as I pushed them to go faster.

We both leaped onto the next rooftop and surprise was written upon our faces as Ezio was stood _waiting_ for us there.

Ezio gave a victorious grin, and both me and Federico accepted defeat.

"Come on then. This way" Federico grinned, and then climbed further up the church, up the tower.

"Where are we going?" I wondered, as my eyes took in the height of the tower.

"You'll see" Federico promised, and hastily began to climb.

Ezio looked away from his brother and brought his attention on me.

"Ladies first" Ezio suggested, eying my ripped dress with a wolfish grin on his face.

"Okay. Go ahead then Ezio"I retorted, raising a mocking eyebrow at him.

Ezio laughed it off and then scaled the wall; I following suit.

It seemed to go on forever, and I grew nervous as my arms were growing tired.

Ezio reached his hand to me and I eagerly grabbed it; hoisting myself up. I let out an audible sigh and questioned our purpose of being up here...that was, until I seen the view infront of me.

"Beautiful" I whispered.

I drank in the view of the sunset, and comfortable silence fell amongst us. A lone eagle flew past, and sent its call into the night sky, adding to the view at hand.

Federico wrapped a brotherly arm around Ezio's shoulder, and I prepared myself for the obvious moment that they were both going to share- daring not to intrude.

"It is a good life we lead brother.."

"The best. May it never change..."

"And may it never change us."

We all looked out into the sunset, and watched as Firenze grew silent.

A smile graced my lips, and it was not an arrogant smile..it was not a smug smile...it was a genuine smile. It told me that I was beginning to be content with this life and that I really enjoyed today.

I could only hope that tomorrows events will be just as nice.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think huh? Review and let me know :)

Usually I would do a translation, but most Italian in this chapter was from the storyline and I would end up having tons and tons of translations which many of you would probably know the meaning of anyways.

Well...Review, Review and...REVIEW ;)


	20. Chapter 19

We're Screwed

Chapter-19

A/N: Hey there! No I'm not dead, and yes I am definitely continuing this story, but I went on a surprise holiday at my family's villa, so I didn't get chance to write, but for all those people who have been waiting patiently, I give you all virtual cookies :)

P.S This is a slightly longer chapter, just for you guys! And I must warn you that there is quite a bit of dialogue.

Enjoy!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

"It is a good life we lead brother.."

"The best. May it never change..."

"And may it never change us."

We all looked out into the sunset, and watched as Firenze grew silent.

A smile graced my lips, and it was not an arrogant smile..it was not a smug smile...it was a genuine smile. It told me that I was beginning to be content with this life and that I really enjoyed today.

I could only hope that tomorrows events will be just as nice.

* * *

ASHLEY POV

'Hmmm... where could I find it?' I pondered; gazing intently at the sky and at the rest of my surroundings. One of my hands, where planted firmly on my hip, and the other was stroking an imaginary beard, upon my face.

A few Early risers would pass in my direction and give me startled glances and speed up their walking, but I simply ignored them and continued to scan the horizon for something in particular.

A hand was placed on my shoulder and made me turn around swiftly with a startled 'eep' sound. I blushed furiously, and then glared when I realised just who's 'hand' it belonged to...and it was no other than Cara herself.

She gave me a wolfish grin, but squinted slightly when her gaze met the harsh rays of the sun.

"What ya doing friend?" She questioned; staring intently at the same spot I was previously, and raising an eyebrow at the clear sky.

"Just looking.." I mumbled; hoping to dismiss her with a wave of my hand.

Her response was to mumble incoherently, and sit expectantly in a secluded,shaded spot, against an empty vendor stand-in a very unladylike-like position.

"Charming." I muttered and continued to see if I could spot, or figure out, the roosting spot of an 'Eagle'.

That dream had plagued my thoughts for almost 24 hours now, and I was determined to figure it out. But their was a question that was bothering me soo much.

'How does a stupid Eagle fit into all of this?'

Maybe, if-

"-Ashley..?"

"Not now Cara I'm thinking!"I scolded, and continued to rake my brain for ideas.

"But Ashley... I-I..."

"What?!" I yelled; spinning around on my heel, to meet the gaze of a...terrified looking Cara?

I glanced to where she was pointing at, and frowned seeing that there was not much their to look at. Only a few early morning strollers and...Is that Ezio?

* * *

CARA POV

He was just staring at me.

His white robes were fluttering amongst the breeze, and his fists where clenched firmly by his sides; resting beside a red sash that was tied at his waist. I wasn't sure if I knew him or not, but he didn't look like anyone I did know, although their was a sense of familiarity about him.

He looked rather intimidating and highly dangerous, and looked like he had just stepped out and equipped a blacksmiths inventory. This both scared me and intrigued me.

"Cara!"

Maybe if I talk to him...but what would I say?

"Cara!"

"Hmmm?"

"Jeez Cara what the heck are you looking at? Your starting to scare me!"

"Where's Ezio?" I questioned; fixing my gaze to keep the 'mysterious hooded man' within my sights.

"What? Cara...Ezio just left... he spent the night at Christinas'...weren't you listening?"

I frowned deeply.

"Christina huh?" I spat; shaking my head furiously to rid myself of the foreign thoughts that ran through my mind.

"Hey Ashley..."

"Yeah?"

"Umm.. I'm just gonna go...over here.." I gestured and then headed in the direction of the figure.

He must of noticed me ready to pursue him, as he turned on his heel and headed in a random direction- almost as if he was silently asking me to follow him.

So follow I did.

The hooded figure glanced back at me and smirked. A smirk full of arrogance.

I wasn't sure as to where he was leading me, but their was a noticeable detail that I picked up on. The streets where not as bare as they use to be, which made it obvious that I had followed him for quite some time.

The streets where beginning to gain life; people getting ready to begin another day.

I really wanted to be able to identify this man, and to learn his name- but for now I guess I shall name him 'Bob'.

'Yes... Bob seemed quite fitting' I mused; politely shoving people to the side as they littered through the narrow streets.

That's when 'Bob' decided to make things more interesting, and picked up his steady pace, to a frantic sprint. I yelled after him and desperately tried to catch up to him, but I could only catch faint flashes of his white robes, when he turned a corner.

That's when he stopped, and took a seat on a bench. His fingers where laced together in a gesture that suggested that he was praying, and his head was down, causing his hood to creep further down his face- hiding it from view.

"I'm slightly disappointed 'Novice'" He grunted; lifting his head up briefly to study me.

He waved his hand over the bench and looked up me expectantly. I was a little hesitant; frowning when 'Bob' let out an impatient sigh.

"Well sit down girl!"

"Umm... uh..ok" I squeaked, making sure I was sitting on the furthest end of the bench- earning an amused expression from the hooded man.

"Who are you?" I questioned, keeping my gaze downcast, before looking back up to wait for his reply.

"My name..."

"Yes. Your name?"

"My name is none of your concern, however, you only need to know that I am here to guide you until you no longer need me" He explained; his voice like a smooth ring to my ears.

"Guide me to do what?"

"Guide you to become as strong as your ancestors before you, and to help you follow in their footsteps"

He stood up and began walking to a closed off Alley, on a street that was no longer familiar to me. It seemed that not even the most darkest of thieves had found the Alley suitable, making me even more eager to see what I might discover.

I know you would assume me 'Mad' to follow a stranger into a dark Alley, but when have I ever proven myself to have a sane mind?

"Come." He ordered- not even glancing back to see if I was even following.

I walked beside him for a further few minutes, until he knelt down infront of some loose brickwork, which held a design on-front of it. It resembled a triangle with a rounded bottom, and seemed very familiar. The same design that was etched onto my hands..

And then it hit me...

"No way!" I breathed; taking a crouch beside him.

"Ahhh so at last your memory is starting to recover hmm?" He questioned; although it seemed more like a statement.

"Recover? Why would it need to recover?" I questioned, my voice raising a slight octave and my eyes bugging out just a bit.

"So many questions, yet you already have the answers" He tsked, and then reached out and twisted the insignia at an angle, forcing a mechanism to click and reveal something interesting.

"I believe these are yours?"

I gasped as I was handed the items that where folded neatly inside a rusted chest. I began to search through it, and was shocked at the type of 'equipment' that had been stored away in it.

There was a brief silence, until he spoke up.

"Altair.."

"Huh?...What?"

"My name.., you should do well to remember it novice" he instructed, although it was obvious that he was jesting.

I grinned at him and offered him my hand, at which he gave a puzzled expression in response.

"And you can call me Cara, and do well not to forget it" I taunted, clasping my hand around his and giving it a firm shake.

"Such arrogance from someone who is but a mere child" he mused; thrusting the chest into my hands and then turning on his heel.

"WAIT!"

Altair turned his head and cocked an eyebrow questionably.

"Altair...I know that name...but shouldn't you be...Dead?!"

"Ahhh, now you have grasped the idea behind your gift. But with such a hold of life and death, comes great consequence and suffering. The journey ahead will be long and tiring, but the scales will balance themselves out, and you will also experience the joys of what this life can bring."

"But..-"

"-I must leave now little novice, but I will return to make sure you lead the right path. Do not doubt your skills, and free this world from its evils."

And with that, he vanished from my sight; his robes giving one last flutter, leaving me to stand in the middle of the Alley with a chest in my hands and a throbbing headache that put all migraines to shame.

Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. One of the wisest men-or ghosts- I'll probably ever meet.

I quietly questioned my sanity and then frowned at the burden that was now in my arms.

"I hate Alleys" I muttered, and then decided to head back to the Villa Auditore, for some food and some answers.

* * *

I was grumbling all the way to the villa;not realizing just how heavy all this stuff was.

I spotted Ezio, and hoped he would help me carry it to my room, but it looked like Giovanni had other plans.

"Come with me" He demanded, and made his way to his study. Ezio's shoulders where slightly hunched to suggest that he was feeling a little guilty about something.

Me being the awesome, loving person I was; decided to stand outside the study, so I could hear everything that was going on. I sniggered quietly to myself and childishly placed my ear on the door, to get a better effect.

"Is something wrong?"

I could hear lots of pacing, and almost jumped when Giovanni spoke up.

"Do you think me blind and deaf son? I know all about your fight with Vieri de' Pazzi last night.

And then this little visit to Christina! Your behavior is unacceptable! It...It...It reminds me if yourself when I was your age!"

I rolled my eyes as I picked up on the booming laughter from Giovanni.

'Typical male' I thought, imagining Giovanni giving Ezio a pat on the back for his adventures.

"I assume these misadventures won't interfere with your work today?

"No padre. Avete la mia parola."

"Good. I've prepared some documents here for Lorenzo de' Medici to review. I need them delivered to him."

"With haste father."

"Return to me when its done"

I heard footsteps approach, and quickly jogged towards the door, to make it appear like I have just returned.

The door clicked open and Ezio stepped out of the door, behind Giovanni.

"Buongiorno Cara" Ezio greeted, giving me a swift and polite nod.

"Hey Ezio"

"Whats in the chest hmmm..?" Ezio questioned, drumming his fingers along it with a curious glint in his eyes.

"I'm not telling! Its a secret" I grinned, pulling the chest closer and making my way upstairs.

"Yeah, well, I know something you don't know Cara.." Ezio challenged, but I just smiled and looked back, briefly at him.

"Oh I'm sure you do Ezio" I muttered, and the opened the door to my room.

* * *

ASHLEY POV

"Oh Ezio! There you are! I need some help!"

"Oh? And what is it I can help you with Bella?" he purred, making me pinch his arm.

"OW!"

"I'm serious Ezio!"

"Ok, ok. But could I do it after I have just ran a quick errand for my father. You are welcome to join me...?"

"Fine." I sighed. A little walk should do me good, besides, my neck was stiff from staring upwards for the past hour.

Ezio had explained that he needed to deliver some documents to the Medici, and I was eager to meet them. We kept walking for a little, and it became highly obvious that this was the more richer district, as the buildings where taller and grander, with guards situated at various posts.

A small wiry man was dressed in fine silks with a feathered hat and tights. He was obviously a servant of some kind, and greeted us as we came closer to the doorway.

"Ah Ezio! Ben trovato! You aswell signora"

"Come sempre. I have a letter for Messer Lorenzo."

"I'll see that he receives it when he returns" he explained, nervously picking at his fingers as he gave out the disappointing news.

"Returns?" I questioned; earning a sheepish smile from the man.

"Si signora. They've gone to the Villa Careggi, I'm afraid. And not expected back for at least another day."

"I'll let my father know."

We politely said our goodbyes and then went in search for Giovanni to tell him the news; then hopefully Ezio can hurry up and find me a damn eagle!

We entered the Villa, and found Cara sitting lazily on a chair.

"Some random dude is talking to Giovanni so he's busy" she explained; furiously scribbling on some paper.

I mouthed an 'O' and was going to sit down and wait, but Ezio had other ideas.

"...You worry too much Giovanni. Francesco de' Pazzi is in prison. The threat is ended."

Ezio winked back at Cara, and then rudely opened the door. He motioned me forward, so we both entered the study.

"Ah! Hello son You remember my friend Uberto?"

"Good morning Gonfaloniere Alberti" Ezio greeted, and gave him a polite bow.

"To you aswell young man. And who is this Giovanni? Am I finally meeting Claudia Auditore?"

"This is Ashley, a eh...friend of the family" Giovanni explained.

Uberto gave me a polite nod, to which I replied with a short curtsey.

"I trust you delivered the message?" Giovanni queried, to which Ezio got ready with an explanation.

"Si padre. But it seems Lorenzo is out of town."

"Hmmm.. I did not anticipate this."

Giovanni frowned and glanced upwards; pondering upon his thoughts.

"What does it matter? So you wait another day or two."

Giovanni shook his head and then turned to ask another favor of Ezio.

"Listen, your mother and sister have been looking for you. I'll need you again in a little while, but for now-see if you can help them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse us...?"

"Good to see you Ezio, and a pleasure meeting you signora" Uberto added; politely nodding us in the direction of the door.

Cara was nowhere to be seen, but I took no notice anyways. Instead I followed the voice of someone humming a sweet, summer tune.

Maria was in the gardens; cutting some roses that had began to grow along the vinery, and probably intending to use the cuts to decorate the villa, further.

I would of joined her, yet I was more interested in the forlorn looking Claudia, who was perched upon a bench, with her palm cupping her face.

"Hey Claudia!" I chimed, trying to get a response from her, yet my heart sank when I seen the tears that where brimming her eyes. I gave Ezio a pleading glance,for assistance.

"Ehi Claudia. How are you?"

She looked of to the side with a distant expression on her face. She replied with a very feeble 'Bene' which was not satisfactory enough for either of us.

"You shouldn't keep things from me" Ezio murmured, wrapping a brotherly arm around Claudia.

She sighed and then gave a dramatic roll of her eyes.

"Its Duccio."

"What of him?"

"I think he's been...unfaithful!" She whispered, her voice slightly cracking.

Ezio seemed outraged, and his calm demeanor soon changed.

"Who told you this?!" he demanded.

"The other girls...I thought they were my friends..-"

"-Harpies! You're better off without them!"

I couldn't help but hope that this 'Duccio' was not being unfaithful, otherwise, I feared for his well-being. Personally, I believed Claudia a little young to meddle with love;she must have been only a few years younger than me!

"I loved him." Claudia cried, making Ezio's brow crease.

"No, Claudia. You only thought you did."

Claudia seemed to give this no thought, and her expression changed quickly. No longer was she that heartbroken girl who was talking moments ago...no...she wanted a 'vendetta' against this 'Duccio'.

Her expression was evident of that.

"He should suffer for what he has done!"

"Wait here. I'll go have a word with him."

'Yes Ezio, because we all know that you would much rather have a civil discussion, than have an oppitunity to increase your ego further and beat someone up!' I thought sarcastically to myself.

"We'll get him back for this Claudia" I promised; earning a grateful nod from the young,noble girl.

"Grazie Ashley."

* * *

CARA POV

"Hmm.. now what does this do?"

-SHINK-

A blade appeared from out of a gauntlet, and almost made me stab my finger in the process.

I then scattered the rest of the weapons along the bed, and eagerly picked up the various layers of clothing from out of the chest. They where folded up in a neat bundle, and consisted of; a thin undershirt, corset, pants, a side cape, a blood red sash and some white robes with an all to familiar cowl to cover my head.

"What have you got there Cara?"

My head shot up and I gave a startled gasp. I instinctively dived on top of the chests possessions, and then gave a sheepish smile to an amused looking Petruccio.

"Umm... Its a secret.." I started; earning a knowing look from Petruccio.

"I see... I have a secret aswell!" he beamed; rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet.

"What is it?" I grinned; mentally 'Awhhhing' when Petruccio blushed.

"If I told you..it wouldn't be a secret silly!" he chuckled, and left my room just as quietly as he entered it.

* * *

ASHLEY POV

Duccio was easier to find than we originally had anticipated. He was parading around with a 'larger woman'...hell, she wasn't even large! He was with some fat whore, and the slating the Auditore name and Claudia!

I usually don't condone violence, but I wouldn't of minded Duccio getting a beating.

I casually pointed out the ravenous couple to Ezio, who just stormed over there seeking blood.

"Ehi! Lurido porco!"

"Ezio, my friend!"

"You insult my sister, parading around with this puttana" He yelled; pointing an accusing finger at the fat woman.

Duccio's face visibly whitened, and his voice began to waver.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I saw the gift you gave her. Heard the things you said."

"Maybe your sister shouldn't of been so stingy with her virtu..."

Ezio swatted Duccio's hand in distaste. I swore aloud at Duccio's response and clenched my fists to prevent me from slapping him.

"You broke her heart!"

"Ha! And now I'm going to break your face!" He retorted; taking a fighting stance full of arrogance.

The duo circled each other for a moment, before Duccio delivered a lazy punch to Ezio's face. Ezio took a little jump backwards,to avoid the blow, and then broke the distance between them with a powerful kick to his chest. Duccio was too slow to react and so resulted in being strewn on the floor and then defenseless to the rest of Ezio's blows.

"Crotch shot! Awesome!"

I turned around to see a mischievous looking Cara who had just turned up, and was watching the fight intently.

"I can't believe their was a fight and no one was going to tell me!" she whined; skipping over to Ezio to see if she could have a little piece of the action. Instead, Duccio clambered up from the floor and retreated in the opposite direction-like his life depended on it.

Cara feigned mock disappointment, that she was too late to of intruded in the fight, so decided to throw insults at him as he fled.

"And stay away from my sister!" Ezio threatened, smirking slightly at the small crowd that had gathered, to witness the fight.

"So..what we doing today hmm?" Cara questioned, wrapping an arm around both of our shoulders.

"Well.. me and Ashley are going to run an errand for my Madre, so if-"

"-Can I come! Please, please, please! I won't be annoying I swear!" She chanted, putting her hand heavily on her heart as she made her promise.

"Va bene" Ezio chuckled, and led us back to the Villa Auditore to find Maria,-and to tell Claudia the good news.

* * *

Maria was still gathering some roses and placing them in a small basket, when she heard us approaching and went and greeted us.

"Boun giorno"

"Buon giorno a voi, madre. Come state?"

"Sto bene! And you? Still recovering from last night?" Maria teased, making Ezio give an expression of mock surprise.

Ezio shrugged his shoulders and then gave a dramatic roll of his eyes.

"I have no idea what your talking about.."

"Of course not!" I snorted; earning a giggle from Cara and a smile from Maria.

Maria explained that we where to help her with an errand, so we gladly joined her.

An awkward silence had passed, and then Maria finally spoke up.

"I know about your fight with Vieri.."

'Fight? What fight?'

"What fight?" Ezio lied; giving a nervous glance to Cara, who smartly kept her head down.

"per piacere, lets not play this game."

"He spoke Ill of us. I could not allow him to continue."

Maria sighed. "I'm sure he's having a hard time dealing with the accusations against his father. Francesco de' Pazzi is many things- and none of them good. But even I never suspected him capable of murder."

"What will happen to him?" I wondered; not to sure of the punishments at this time period.

"I imagine there will be a trial..-"

"-Will father speak at it?"

"He'll have to. He's the one with the evidence."

"Still..I wish their was another way." Ezio murmured, but still loud enough for us to hear.

"You've nothing to fear" Maria assured. "Everyone wants justice done. It is an unfortunate state of affairs, but it will pass."

The atmosphere grew tense, so I tried desperately to change the subject.

"So... where are we headed then?"

"We are going to collect some paintings that I had made, from a great artist, 'Leonardo Da Vinci'."

...I almost died...

Cara's eyebrows looked like they would disappear, if they where made to go any higher! I actually couldn't believe that we where going to meet one of the most greatest artists of all time, and the surprise on my face was clearly evident.

"You've heard of him?"

"Have we heard of him?! He's one of the most fam-" I nudged Cara harshly in the ribs, to try and give her a subtle warning to mind her tongue.

"I mean... yeah..we've heard of him. Right Ash?"

"Uhh yeah."

Maria give two quick rasps on the door, and out stepped the man himself. He looked quite young, about early thirties, and wore red vibrant clothes and a large beret, that just screamed 'Artist'.

"Hello Leonardo!" greeted Maria.

"Madonna Maria!"

She kissed his cheeks in a friendly gesture, and then formerly introduced us to the Artist himself.

"This Is my son Ezio, and this is Ashley and Cara.."

Leonardo gave us a polite bow, before taking both mine and Cara's hand, and gave it a brief kiss. He then excused himself to go and collect the paintings; which I could not wait to see.

"He's very talented" Maria cooed, purposefully aiming the comment so Ezio could hear it.

"Immagino." Ezio shrugged, not seeming pleased at all.

"Self expression is vital to understanding and enjoying life. You should find an outlet." Maria suggested, actually making Ezio think about what he was going to say next.

"I have plenty of outlets" he feebly defended, making us all roll our eyes.

"I mean besides vaginas!" Maria scolded; making Ezio's face heat up in embarrassment.

"Mother!" He whined, earning short bursts of laughter from me and Cara.

Just as Cara was going to add in a 'smart ass' remark, Leonardo stepped out of his shop, with paintings stacked in his arms.

"To your house then?"

"Si, si.."

Leonardo was only a man with only a little build, so I decided I would help him with carrying the Paintings.

"Oh no Ashley, you don't have to help, Ezio is going to carry them...isn't that right son?" Maria chided, watching the look of horror on her sons face.

"Uh..Si Madre."

* * *

We had an interesting walk back home. Ezio was questioned about the bank, and Cara teased Ezio about carrying the heavy looking paintings.

Leonardo had also promised to create a painting for me, but I was really hoping to get an apprenticeship from him. But as I was pondering over these thoughts, I couldn't help but smile when I seen little Petruccio, hiding behind a stone pillar, with his feet poking out of the corner.

"Hey Cara..." I whispered; then gesturing to the large pillar on my right.

"Oh that reminds me Ash, I need to tell you something.."

"What is it?"

Cara bit her lip, and self consciously reached for a loose strand of her hair.

'What would make her so nervous?'

"Umm.. ok, but you might not believe me.."

"I will! Just tell me-"

"-What are you doing out here Petruccio? You should be in bed."

Petruccio gave a shy boyish smile, and stepped out of his hiding spot. He pointed to something, far of in the distance and practically bounced up and down with excitement.

"I want those Feathers!"

"What for?"

"Its a secret.."He grinned; giving Cara a knowing look.

"If I get them for you..will you go back inside?"

Petruccio nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yes I promise."

Ezio gave us both a brief nod, before running into a sprint, in search of some feathers. Now it was just me and Cara. Now to find out what she was so desperate to tell me...

"Cara?"

"Hmm.."

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Well Ash.. there's no other way to say it but..."

Cara looked at me with a faint smile on her face and a very distant look on her face.

"Hell! Ashley...I can see freakin DEAD PEOPLE!"

….

"What?!"

"I said that I ca-"

"-Wait...WHAT?!"

* * *

A/N: So here it is :) R&R and let me know what you think!


End file.
